Afrontando las consecuencias
by garabato
Summary: Bella nunca se imagino todo lo que iba a suceder despues de aquel inesperado reencuentro con su primer amor, ahora lo unico que puede hacer es lidiar con las cosas buenas y malas que vienen como consecuencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia que esta basada en un sueño extraño que tuve (y bastante largo).**_

**CAPITULO 1**

El universo funciona en completo equilibrio, nunca pasa algo muy bueno sin que pase algo muy malo, y claro yo no podría ser la excepción a esa regla, porque habría de serlo, no soy muy importante, hablando en términos del universo no soy nada importante, soy sola uno pieza mas que mueve a su antojo, otra victima que se rige a través de la ley de causa y efecto, acción y consecuencia. Supongo que es por eso que no me debo quejar de donde estoy, toda esta situación es consecuencia de miles de acciones que se realizaron, no solo mis acciones, hasta la mas insignificante de ella colaboro a que todo sucediera como sucedió, y lo peor o lo mejor de todo (aun no me he podido decidir) es que no me arrepiento, no cambiaria una sola cosa de lo que ha pasado en las ultimas ocho semanas, casi todos son excelentes recuerdos que atesorare mientras viva.

_**Hace ocho semanas**_

Iba feliz, aunque feliz no alcanzaba a describir la dicha que sentía en ese momento, me había acabado de enterar que me habían dado mi puesto soñado, me habían ascendido a directora de una revista muy reconocida de economía, mis años de esfuerzo se habían visto recompensados, y aunque se que ya no escribiría tanto como me gustaría bien valía la pena. Era un puesto realmente importante, y además la paga no era para nada mala, no es que yo necesitara el dinero porque todos estos años en el medio me habían enseñado como invertir en la bolsa obteniendo grandes ganancias, pero me gusta saber que puedo vivir bien sin depender de los demás, desde que la obtuve hay pocas cosas que valoro mas que mi libertad.

Como siempre que me pasa algo muy importante (sea bueno o malo) el primero que se tenía que enterar era mi hermano mellizo, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, yo creo que es debido a que durante nuestra infancia éramos lo único estable en nuestras vidas. Nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando estábamos muy pequeños y se podía decir que se turnaban para encargarse de nosotros, por lo que la única constante en mi vida siempre fue Emmett, al menos hasta que nos quedamos a vivir definitivamente con Charlie, nuestro papá, cuando teníamos 16 ya que mamá se había casado y queríamos darle privacidad con su nuevo marido.

Parece que estábamos conectados porque es ese momento empezó a sonar mi teléfono y era el.

-Adivina!!! – grito en el teléfono inmediatamente conteste.

-Buenas tardes para ti también Emmett, me alegro que te encuentres bien, yo estoy perfectamente gracias por la preocupación

-Ja ja que graciosa Bella, siempre tan hilarante hermanita, pero a que no adivinas la noticia que te tengo – se notaba que estaba realmente feliz, pero no imaginaba que lo podría poner así.

-Ni idea Emmett

-Le pedí a Rose que se casara conmigo y acepto – no pude evitar gritar de la emoción después de lo que me acababa de decir, Rose era su novia desde hace 5 años cuando comenzamos la universidad y nunca creí que Emmett fuera a reunir el suficiente valor para proponérsele.

-¡Oh Emmett que emoción!, ya iba siendo hora, espero que haya sido romántico, sabe Dios que puedes ser realmente descuidado en esos detalles.

-Oye, me ofendes, claro que fue romántico – dijo con fingido enojo, pero ambos sabíamos el porque de mis sospechas

-Pero después de esas noticias las mias no son tan buenas, como voy a competir con eso.

-Al menos que te vayas a casar, que espero realmente no sea la noticia porque no soporto al idiota que tienes como novio, no tienes porque competir, dime que paso

-Estas hablando con la nueva directora de la revista.

-Felicitaciones!!!, tu mas que nadie se merece ese puesto, es increíble, tenemos que celebrar, porque no salimos a cenar esta noche y después a algún bar – por su voz se podía oír que estaba realmente emocionado por mi, lo cual le agradecía enormemente porque su opinión era la que mas me importaba en este momento.

- No Emmett, ve tu y celebra con Rosalie su compromiso, y ya mañana saldremos a festejar los tres.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si, mañana hablamos y dile a Rose que estoy muy feliz por ella, sin mencionar sorprendida de que te haya logrado comprometer

-Ok, hablamos hermanita, si te arrepientes o necesitas cualquier cosa llámame

-Claro que si, chao

Después de eso colgué, yo creo que no haberle hecho caso en salir con ellos o llamarlo si necesitaba algo fue la primera acción que me trajo hasta donde estoy, pero ya nada que se pueda cambiar y mas aun porque no se si lo quiera cambiar.

Después de hablar con Emmett y terminar un reportaje que tenía que entregar al día siguiente decidí ir a donde Mike, el era mi novio, no es que estuviera enamorada de él, la verdad es que estaba con el por no estar sola, pero supongo que si le tenía cariño y aunque no era excelente en la cama servía para satisfacer algunas necesidades básicas, nunca fui alguien de una sola noche y supongo que por eso es que terminaba con novios por los que no sentía mayor cosa. Creo que voy a terminar con el antes de irme a New York, una relación a distancia no funciona y menos sin amor de ninguna de las partes, porque tampoco creo que el me ame a mi.

Cuando llegue a su oficina, que quedaba en el mismo edificio que la mía pero en otro piso, me extrañe de no encontrar a su secretaria Jessica para que me anunciara, era una mujer bastante fastidiosa que siempre me miraba mal cuando yo venia a visitar a Mike, que yo sepa nunca le había hecho nada, pero allá ella, mientras la cosa no pasara de un par de malas miradas no le iba a prestar atención. Decidí entrar a su oficina sin ser anunciada, ya era hora de salida por lo que no creo que este en ninguna reunión importante y además soy su novia, creo que tengo derecho de meterme sin aviso en su oficina de vez en cuando. Otra acción que me trajo hasta donde estoy, aunque de esa si no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Cuando entre a su oficina me encontré con la imagen mas perturbadora que se puedan llegar a imaginar, ahí sobre el escritorio estaban Jessica y Mike completamente desnudos en una situación que prefiero no describir pero que no es muy difícil de imaginar, yo sabía que no lo amaba ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así el engaño duele, saber que has confiado en alguien y que te ha traicionado de esa manera es decepcionante. Ya iba a salir de la oficina sin decirles nada, ellos no valían ningún escándalo de mi parte, cuando Mike me vio, por la cara que hizo creo que se asusto bastante de verme ahí. Salí caminando con toda la dignidad posible por el pasillo a esperar el ascensor, cuando ya me estaba montando en el pude ver a Mike corriendo hacia mi solo en bóxers, medias y su corbata, debo admitir que habría sido bastante gracioso si no hubiera estado gritando mi nombre, cuando estaba en la mitad del pasillo se deslizo y termino en el piso, eso si fue gracioso, por una vez era bueno que otra persona diferente a mi y mi gran torpeza fuera víctima de mi peor enemiga, la gravedad. Cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue a Mike en el piso mientras varias personas se reían y a Jessica terminándose de vestir a la carrera mientras varios la veían por la puerta que Mike había dejado abierta al salir corriendo detrás de mi. Todos los que estaban en el ascensor se rieron todo el trayecto hasta el primer piso, y yo no pude evitar unírmeles, espero que alguien haya tomado fotografías, eso fue muchísimo mejor que cualquier escándalo que yo haya podido armar, sin mencionar que probablemente el pierda su empleo, y aunque por lo general no me alegro de la desgracia ajena no voy a mentir al decir que eso no me causaría ninguna satisfacción.

Cuando llegue hasta mi carro no sabía hacia donde dirigirme, no quería ir a mi casa porque sabia que eso significaría tiempo a solas y la oportunidad de pensar demasiado lo que había pasado, lo cual no era buena idea ya que probablemente terminaría llorando de la ira. Tampoco podía ir donde Emmett porque no quería interrumpir su celebración con Rose, además sé que si se enterara querría romperle la cara a Mike y no quiero terminar este grandioso día en una estación de policía. Tampoco se me ocurría ningún amigo al cual recurrir en un caso de estos, solo Jasper que además de ser el mejor amigo que puedan pensar también es el hermano mellizo de Rosalie y la persona a la que siempre voy cuando necesito calmarme, pero el estaba de viaje toda la semana en Londres. Al final decidí irme a un bar que quedaba a unas 4 cuadras de mi casa para tomarme unos tragos y desahogar un poco de la ira contenida.

Fui primero a mi apartamento a dejar mi carro y cambiar mi elegante ropa de trabajo por unos jeans, una camisa de tirantes rosa que dejaba ver mas escote que con el que me sentía cómoda, pero era un regalo que me habían dado y pensé que seria bueno estrenarla finalmente y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo, no pensé que la camisa se viera bien con los tenis que siempre uso cuando no estoy en el trabajo, o en mi casa en la cual siempre estoy descalza sin importar el clima. Por ultimo cogí una chaqueta de jean, guarde la billetera y las llaves en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y salí hacia el bar dejando el celular en casa porque Mike seguía llamando, realmente no me conocía si creía que le iba a contestar.

Llegue al bar y me senté en la barra, era un lugar no muy grande donde ponían excelente música, en su mayoría clásicos de rock de los 80' 90', y todos los jueves era noche de reggae, hoy por ser viernes estaba un poco lleno pero no demasiado. Por lo general tomaba cerveza pero hoy necesitaba algo mas fuerte por lo que pedí un vodka. Después de 1 hora ya iba por el cuarto por lo que decidí que era mejor pagar e irme a la casa antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Pero claro se tenían que demorar con la cuenta y yo termine cometiendo una estupidez.

Después de 10 minutos de estar esperando la cuenta iba a dejar el dinero e irme sin cambio, pero cuando voltee, vi en la silla del lado a la última persona que habría imaginado volver a ver, era Edward, podemos decir que fue mi primer amor y también mi primer beso, cuando yo tenía 15 años me lo presentaron unos amigos y la química fue inmediata, la pasábamos genial juntos pero nunca fue nada serio, nunca se porque por su parte, pero por la mía fue miedo, su reputación le precedía y yo temía que la primera vez que entregara el corazón fuera a alguien que lo devolviera roto cuando se aburriera de el.

-Bella, eres tu? Demasiados años sin vernos – bueno, por lo visto seguía causándome la misma impresión, todo en el era demasiado sexy para su propio bien, desde su voz hasta su aspecto, que debo decir ha mejorado mucho con los años, lo cual ya es bastante porque hace 10 años que nos conocimos ya era muy atractivo.

-Hola Edward, como has estado?

-Muy bien y tu?

-Muy bien

-Pues eso se nota, déjame decirte que te vez hermosa – olvide mencionarles que siempre sabe que decir, no importa que no hubiera tenido una cara bonita, con sus palabras podía conquistar a cualquiera

-Muchas gracias, supongo, a ti los años tampoco te han sentado nada mal.

Después de eso llego mi cuenta pero la verdad ya no me quería ir, nos quedamos hablando sobre como iban nuestras vidas, le conté todo lo que me acordaba menos el pequeño incidente con Mike y el me conto lo que había hecho con su vida. La verdad es que platicar con el seguía siendo tan fácil como lo recordaba, además de que seguíamos teniendo mil cosas en común por lo que el tema nunca parecía acabar, seguía teniendo el mismo sentido de humor que podía hacerme reír durante horas hace 10 años, además creo que el efecto del licor que habíamos ingerido los dos, que era bastante, también colaboraba con lo que estaba pasando y con lo que iba a pasar.

A las 3 de la mañana prácticamente nos echaron del bar porque ya iban a cerrar, no me había dado cuenta como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, como yo no llevaba carro el me llevo hasta mi casa.

-Bueno Bella, fue una excelente noche, espero que se repita, lastima que haya tenido que acabar

-No se tiene que acabar – bueno, definitivamente esa no era yo, de donde había sacado el valor para hacer semejante insinuación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – bueno, eso era otra cosa que no había cambiado, siempre me hacia decir las cosas completas. Al diablo con la Bella buena que piensa todo antes de hacerlo y deja que el miedo le impida disfrutar la vida, por una vez voy a hacer algo por disfrutar el momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Quieres subir a mi apartamento?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Tiempo actual**_

Después de ese día nos seguimos viendo tres o cuatro veces por semana, que puedo decir, su compañía es realmente agradable y el sexo adictivo. El seguía siendo igual de divertido que cuando lo conocí, además era bueno estar con alguien que fuera capaz de lidiar con mi sarcasmo y cinismo, alguien que no me juzgara por mi falta de fe en el mundo en general, y que por el contrario compartiera mis ideas, ninguno aspiraba a cambiar el mundo, simplemente vivíamos lo mejor posible apartándonos del camino del resto de las personas que iban aplastando todo a su paso mientras intentábamos no aplastar a nadie mas, aunque a veces es imposible no hacerlo, somos demasiadas personas en el planeta y el espacio se esta agotando. Y aunque las conversaciones eran realmente interesantes y por lo general terminaba con dolor de estomago de tanto reírme, definitivamente lo mejor de nuestros encuentros se dan en la cama, es el mejor amante que he tenido, algo que no le pienso decir pues su ego ya es lo suficientemente grande. Y para rematar es tierno y detallista, las pocas veces que se ha quedado a dormir en mi apartamento, pues no se porque nunca vamos al suyo, me prepara al desayuno y se queda acostado conmigo mimándome hasta que ya es hora de irse, además siempre que nos vemos llega con algún detalle como una flor o un chocolate, nunca algo costoso, siempre se burla de mi porque no me gusta que me regalen cosas caras, me dice que si sin eso era diferente, no aceptar regalos me hacia todo un fenómeno, pero ni modo, no me gustaba hace diez años y tampoco me gusta ahora. Pero claro, nada en esta vida es perfecto, es la forma que tiene el universo de equilibrarse, y siempre estaba ahí la sensación de que el me estaba ocultando algo, algo importante, pero no lo iba presionar a que me dijera que era, igual es un secreto que perdería importancia cuando yo me fuera a New York y todo acabara. Desde un principio tuve claro que seria algo de solo ocho semanas, yo me iba a mudar a New York para empezar mi nuevo trabajo y no iba a quedarme atada a alguien a kilómetros de distancia, además al parecer yo no era la única que no estaba buscando nada serio porque el no había siquiera insinuado algo acerca de una relación, es lo mejor eso haría mas fácil todo cuando se terminara en dos días que era mi viaje. Sin dejar de lado que no pensaba confiar en alguien tan rápido después de la traición de Mike, una relación de lejos implica confianza, una confianza que yo no pensaba dar, es muy sencillo si uno no confía no lo pueden defraudar.

Estaba muy emocionada con mi viaje, además no me iría sola, Rosalie trabajaba como modelo y aunque viajaba mucho la mayoría de sus trabajos estaban en New York, por lo que ellos habían decidido mudarse incluso antes de que yo obtuviera el ascenso, estaban allá hace tres semanas.

El asunto de Mike no había pasado a mayores, me había llamado todo el sábado pero para el domingo ya había desistido. En la oficina fue el tema principal durante algunos días pero para el viernes ya estaba olvidado, y tal como lo había predicho a Mike y Jessica los habían despedido por conducta inapropiada en la oficina. Y que puedo decir, había estado muy gratamente ocupada estas ultimas semanas como para recordar la ira que ocasiono su engaño, por mi parte todo estaba superado. Las personas no son una constante en tu vida, entran y salen sin que te des cuenta, por eso es bueno nunca apegarse demasiado, evitara que te rompan el corazón.

En parte es por eso que me aliviaba que el plazo de las ocho semanas estuviera llegando a su fin, estaba empezando a apegarme a Edward. Que quisiera llamarlo para que habláramos antes de acostarme los días que no estábamos juntos era una clara señal de que las cosas se me podrían salir de las manos, y eso era un lujo que no me pensaba dar en este momento, creo que en ningún momento a corto o mediano plazo. A lo largo de toda mi vida la única persona que he permitido se vuelva indispensable para mi es Emmett y por el momento no pienso agregar a nadie a la lista, a mi sentido de auto-conservación le parece que la lista ya esta lo suficientemente larga. Se que eso puede sonar mal, pero es la manera en que mi subconsciente me protege de mi misma, siempre tiendo a escoger a los hombres equivocados, de verdad todos al final salen con alguna embarrada, todos hacen algo que me lastimaría de la peor manera si me hubiera entregado completamente a la relación, para la prueba Mike, si me hubiera enamorado de el en este momento estaría devastada.

Antes de salir le di la comida a Misifu, es mi gata, es de un profundo color negro y a diferencia de su dueña es bastante elegante, la encontré en la calle en pleno invierno hace un año cuando no tenia mas de una semana de nacida, desde ese entonces esta conmigo y que puedo decir ambas nos adaptamos bien a vivir juntas. Yo creo que ella va a ser la mas feliz con el cambio porque en el nuevo apartamento hay un balcón enorme en el que va a poder estar. Hoy tenía el día libre para poder terminar de organizar la mudanza, ya todo estaba listo pero no iba a rechazar tiempo para mi. En otra ocasión lo habría utilizado para dormir hasta tarde, bueno esa siempre es mi intención pero nunca logro dormir demasiado, pero aun así me gustaba poder quedarme en la cama leyendo o viendo televisión, pero en cambio hoy me tocaba ir a recoger unos exámenes que me había realizado. Hacia mas o menos 2 semanas que no me estaba sintiendo muy bien, por eso hace dos días había ido al médico, como no me encontró que era lo que tenia a simple vista me mando esos exámenes. Espero que no haya sido inútil y si encuentre lo que tengo ahí, aunque gracias a mi torpeza el hospital es como mi segundo hogar, le tengo una gran fobia a las agujas, y para mi supone un gran sacrificio dejarme chuzar.

Llegue al hospital y me dirigí al laboratorio, pero la enfermera no me entregó los exámenes sino que me dijo que fuera directamente donde el doctor. En el consultorio del doctor me toco esperar quince minutos en la sala de espera, supongo que es poco dado que no tenía cita, pero no me gustaban los hospitales, además que probablemente era una simple anemia, algunas pastillas y solucionado el problema. Nunca me imagine que todo iba a ser mucho mas complicado que algunas pastillas.

-Isabella Swan, ya puede pasar.

Aquí vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Entre al consultorio y el doctor me estaba esperando con los exámenes en la mano.

-Buenos días Isabella, como te encuentras hoy? – por lo general lo habría corregido por llamarme Isabella, pero estaba muy impaciente para hacerlo

-Buenos días, bien, gracias. – al menos tengo que ser educada

-Bueno, en estos exámenes no sale nada grave – al menos, la cara del doctor ya me estaba preocupando – es solo que estas embarazada.

Como que _solo _embarazada!!!!!!! Mi mente se quedo en shock por algunos instantes, definitivamente ese doctor tiene que replantearse su definición de grave. Si, lo acepto, no es como si fuera un cáncer o alguna enfermedad por el estilo, pero eso no lo hace menos grave, por dios, estoy embarazada, es muy grave. Ahhhh!!!!! Que demonios se supone que voy a hacer, como le digo a un hombre con el que ni siquiera tengo una relación medianamente estable y que no iba a volver a ver después de pasado mañana que estoy embarazada. Además como es que no me había dado cuenta, había tenido mi periodo justo antes de que no reencontráramos, como se me había pasado el pequeño detallito de que mis ocho semanas de perfeccion se tenían que haber interrumpido al menos una vez. No se supone que el riesgo de quedar embarazada tomando pastillas anticonceptivas y usando condón es como del 1%, pero claro con mi suerte seguro el condón se rompió y las pastillas estaban vencidas.

-Isabella, ¿se encuentra bien? – por la mirada del doctor creo que ya llevaba un buen rato en silencio, pero que esperaba después de que me da semejante noticia, es demasiado que procesar. – supongo por su cara que no es precisamente una buena noticia.

-Pues no es mala, pero si, podríamos decir que no es lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, pues esta son algunas vitaminas que debería empezar a tomar – dijo entregándome una hoja que miraría cuando mi cerebro volviera a funcionar correctamente – y debería pedir una cita para los controles prenatales, mi secretaria le puede ayudar con eso.

-Gracias – le dije parándome para salir de la oficina.

-Espere, esto lo va a necesitar el doctor que la vaya a atender – dijo entregándome los exámenes.

-Muchas gracias. Hasta luego. – tome los exámenes, y salí de la oficina.

Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conducir a cualquier lado sin ocasionar algún accidente, por lo que mejor me dirigí a la cafetería, compre un jugo y me senté a tomármelo en una terraza que había allí.

¿Cómo demonios es que estaba embarazada?, bueno esa es una pregunta estúpida, el _cómo _creo que lo había practicado bastante, pero aun así, que se supone que iba a hacer, un bebé definitivamente no estaba en mis planes. Además como se supone que yo voy a cuidar a un bebé, a fuerza de lidia cuido a Misifu, y eso porque esa gata es mas independiente que yo, basta con darle la comida, tenerle un lugar donde dormir, y acariciarla cuando llego, Misifu ni siquiera se enferma, solo la lleve a que le colocaran las vacunas y eso fue todo. Es mas ni siquiera puedo tener plantas, incluso una vez se me murió un cactus, ¡¡un cactus!! se supone que esa planta la puede cuidar cualquiera, pero no, a mi se me murió por falta de agua. Eso sin mencionar lo mucho que valoro mis horas de sueño, me pongo de malgenio cada que alguien me despierta antes de tiempo, ahora voy a tener a alguien que me despertará cada dos horas. Y no olvidemos mi nuevo ascenso, justo me vengo a convertir en madre soltera cuando tengo que trabajar mas que nunca, a mi el tiempo siempre me ha rendido mucho, pero tampoco hago milagros, tendré que aprovechar los meses que me quedan de embarazo, porque después no creo que vuelva a saber que es tiempo libre.

Aunque creo que me estoy desviando del tema principal en este momento, decírselo o no a Edward, tenia claro que sin importar si el quería involucrarse o no yo me iría a New York, y mas ahora que mi hermano estaba allá y yo iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que me pudieran brindar. Probablemente lo único que haría seria complicarle su vida, pero aun así el tenía derecho a saber, ¿no? Esto es una decisión demasiado complicada y yo no tengo tiempo de tomarla, además no creo que todo este estrés le haga bien al bebé.

Esperen, solo llevo media hora, bueno 33 minutos sabiendo que estoy embarazada, y ya me estoy preocupando por el bebé, eso es una buena noticia, al menos tengo instintos maternos y aun hay esperanza para mí y mi bebé después de todo.

Después de pensarlo mucho rato, 58 minutos para ser mas exactos, y que me empezaran a presionar para que desocupara la mesa para cinco que solo estaba ocupando yo estando la cafetería llena, decidí que le iba a contar a Edward y a dejar que el tomara la decisión, al menos es la opción que me gustaría que me dieran a mi, aunque claro yo soy mujer y no creo que me llegue a encontrar nunca en una situación parecida. Ahora me encontraba rumbo a información, si no recuerdo mal es en este hospital que Edward me dijo que estaba trabajando.

-Buenos días, me podría decir en que consultorio se encuentra el doctor Edward Cullen. – le pregunte a una señorita que al parecer estaba mas interesada en sus uñas que en atenderme.

-1321

-Gracias

Nunca se me había hecho tan eterno un viaje en ascensor, se me ocurrieron varias excusas para decirle la noticia después, pero al final desistía de ellas, me conozco lo suficiente para saber que si no lo hacia ya no lo haría nunca.

Consultorio 1319, 1320, 1321, bueno hagámoslo de una vez, que sea como quitar una curita, rápido y sin dolor.

-Buenos días, el doctor Cullen por favor – le pregunte a quien supongo era su secretaria.

-¿Tiene cita?

-No, es un asunto personal

-Pues en este momento esta ocupado, si gusta se puede sentar y lo espera.

-Gracias – espero que no me toque esperar mucho, a cada segundo que pasa voy perdiendo un poco del valor que había logrado reunir.

Mientras estaba esperando llego una enfermera a hablar con la señorita que me atendió.

-¿Esta desocupado? – dijo la enfermera

-No, se encuentra con su novia, acaba de llegar de un viaje de dos meses y pasó a saludarlo – dijo quien me atendió

-Gracias, paso después

Bueno no vayamos a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, quizás ella también trabaja para otro doctor y es ese quien esta con la novia, a Edward no se le habría podido pasar un detalle tan insignificante como una novia, eso es, probablemente sea solo un malentendido, respira profundo, seguramente no era sobre Edward de quien estaban hablando. Ahora si necesito que salga rápido, si no me va a dar un ataque de pánico, lo bueno es que ya estaba en un hospital.

Cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió sentí como si a mi corazón se le hubiera olvidado cómo seguir latiendo, ahí salía Edward abrazando una mujer, después de todo si era de el de quien estaba hablando.

-Bella, ¿que haces aquí? – dijo cuando me vio, poniéndose mas blanco de lo que ya era, aunque no creo que yo pudiera decir nada, probablemente pareciera un vampiro en ese momento.

-¿Quien es ella amor? – pregunto la mujer con la que estaba, ahora si cualquier duda quedaba aclarada.

-Tanya, ella es….ella es… - como no parecía saber que decir, decidí ayudarlo

-Soy solo una vieja amiga, nos reencontramos hace poco, pero me voy de la ciudad y no me va a volver a ver – dije esto ultimo mirándolo sólo a él – vine a entregarle esto pero ya me voy.

Le entregue los exámenes del laboratorio y salí de allí, el salió detrás de mi y me alcanzó cuando estaba esperando el ascensor.

-Bella, espérame, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo que tenía que decirte esta en ese sobre, ya no hay nada mas de que hablar. – diciendo esto me solté de su agarre y me metí en el ascensor que había acabado de llegar. – Adiós Edward.

Y las puertas se cerraron.

_**Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como me gustó a mi. Espero sus comentarios **_**XD.**

_**Lo del cactus me paso a mi en la vida real, se burlaron de mi en mi casa por ahí un mes **_**=( **_** Y también se me murió un caracol, se supone que viven muchísimo tiempo, pero ahi si no hay pruebas de que haya sido por falta de cuidados.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Si antes no estaba en estado de manejar, ahora si que menos, pero preferí tomar el riesgo, no pensaba pasar un segundo mas en ese hospital.

Solo me permití derrumbarme cuando llegue a mi apartamento, después de haber cometido un buen número de infracciones que espero no haya visto ningún guarda de transito porque me tocaría vender mi preciado mini Cooper para pagar tantas multas. El que me hubiera mentido dolía demasiado, incluso mas que la traición de Mike. Dolió porque no solo pisoteo mi orgullo, sino que destrozo mi corazón. Lo peor es que no podía reclamarle, el y yo no teníamos ninguna relación seria, yo solo era su maldita amante de turno que sin saberlo se había estado enamorando poco a poco, porque si, me había enamorado como una estúpida, no había otra razón para que me sintiera tan herida, diferente a que amaba a Edward Cullen a pesar de que me había repetido mil y una veces que amor era un sentimiento que no me podía permitir. Definitivamente soy una tonta con problemas de autoestima, ¿por qué siempre me tenía que fijar en los peores ejemplares del género masculino?, o es que quizás había hecho algo para merecerme eso, de pronto fui un dictador genocida en una vida anterior, o me dedicaba a matar pingüinos bebes por diversión y ahora el universo decidió que tendría que pasar sola esta vida y la siguiente.

Cuando Misifu me comenzó a pedir comida ya llevaba bastante tiempo llevaba sumergiéndome en autocompasión, era una buena técnica, hoy tocaba fondo y mañana no me quedaría de otra que volver a subir a la superficie, era mejor que la negación, que también funcionaba, pero que si te descuidabas un instante la realidad volvía mas dolorosa que antes. Mirando el reloj del microondas me di cuenta ya eran las cinco de la tarde, buena manera de empezar a cuidar a un bebé, no comiendo en todo el día, no soy doctora, pero si creo que un feto necesita mas nutrientes al día que los que brinda un jugo que ni siquiera era natural.

Me levante del sofá en el que había estado acostada desde que llegue para darle la comida a Misifu, pero claro, igual que como estaba pasando hace un mes me maree al levantarme, lo que dio como resultado un golpe contra la mesita de la sala, espero que esto de los mareos termine rápido porque o sino no va a quedar ningún espacio en mis piernas sin morados. También espero que las nauseas terminen rápido, hace unas tres semanas que no sé lo que es comer sin que te cause nauseas, y la verdad quisiera volver a disfrutar una comida sin tener que luchar para no devolverla.

Después de servir la comida de Misifu, decidí comer una lasaña que tenía en el congelador, la deje en el horno y fui a contestar mi celular que estaba sonando, no sin antes fijarme que no fuera Edward que ya había llamado varias veces durante la tarde. Era Emmett.

-Hola Emmett

-Hola Bella, ¿como estas? – preguntó tan animado como siempre

-Bien Emmett, ¿y tu?

-¡Ah no! ¿que paso ahora?

-¿Por qué piensas que paso algo?

-Esa voz, conozco esa voz, no me lo niegues, mejor cuéntale a tu hermano preferido que paso – es verdad, me conocía demasiado, era inútil negárselo

-Eres el único hermano que tengo Emmett – no se lo puedo negar, pero puedo cambiar de tema.

-Con mayor razón soy el preferido, pero no me va a cambiar de tema señorita, ¿Qué pasó? – bueno, no funciono mi táctica evasiva. Igual en algún momento tengo que decírselo, hagámoslo de una vez.

-Pues te tengo una noticia mala y una que creo que es buena. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-Oigamos la buena. – bueno, ahí va…

-Vas a ser tío.

Silencio.

Bueno, de pronto no le pareció una buena noticia.

-No es del idiota de Mike, ¿cierto?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!! claro que no, como se te ocurre.

- Ah bueno… que emoción, voy a ser tío, por fin alguien a quien enseñarle a jugar baseball. Pero supongo que si Mike no es el papá, la mala noticia viene relacionada con ese tema. – Emmett siempre tan intuitivo con los temas menos convenientes. - ¿Lo conozco?

-Pues si – de hecho eran grandes amigos, aunque no creo que eso vaya a ser que lo deteste menos después de lo que le voy a decir

-¿Y….?

-Hace dos meses me volví a encontrar con Edward.

-¿A Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? No te lo puedo creer, ¿por fin cumpliste tu sueño de adolescente y enseriaron las cosas?

-Pues no exactamente

-¿Cómo que no exactamente?

-Pues no es que tengamos precisamente una relación seria, yo me voy para New York, y el…

-¿El que…? – bueno, aquí va la noticia

-Pues hoy cuando fui a su consultorio a contarle del embarazo, lo vi con su novia, de la cual yo desconocía la existencia.

Silencio…

Aunque amaba que estuviera en este momento a kilómetros de distancia para evitar homicidios innecesarios, también odiaba no poder ver que cara estaba haciendo.

Silencio…

-¡Lo voy a matar!, que no le alcance a poner una mano encima porque lo mato. – Espero que Rosalie no este por ahí cerca, probablemente se habría quedado sin oídos.

¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? ¡Mierda! La lasaña.

-Emmett, que pena interrumpir tu discurso homicida, pero tengo una pequeña emergencia culinaria, te llamo luego.

Después de eso tire el celular al sofá y salí corriendo hacia la cocina. Sé que no va a estar muy feliz de que le haya colgado cuando volvamos a hablar pero esto requiere mas atención que su ira.

La cocina era todo un caos, la lasaña estaba casi convertida en un bloque de carbón y había queso derramado por todo el horno. Como se me había podido olvidar la lasaña con el hambre que tengo, y no me puedo ir a comer afuera sin limpiar, porque si lo dejo para después sería casi imposible dejar el horno sin queso. En ese momento sonó el timbre, me asuste y con mi suerte me queme, ¿que mas podía pasar?

Fui a abrir la puerta, pero no me fije quien era, probablemente un vecino preocupado por el olor, la deje abierta y de inmediato fui a poner la mano debajo del agua. Pero retiro mis palabras, siempre puede pasar algo mas, cuando me voltee, quien había parado en la puerta, Edward Cullen.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto desde la puerta de la cocina. – Bueno, supongo que fue una pregunta estúpida. – me alegro que mi mirada le haya respondido, porque yo no podría abrir la boca en este momento sin soltar un grito, esa quemadura realmente estaba doliendo.

-¿Puedo ver?

-No

-Soy médico, déjame revisarte la mano, al menos para cerciorarme de que no sea grave.

-Esta bien

Le mostré mi mano, pero fue una mala idea sacarla del agua.

-No es muy grave, pero si deberías ponerte alguna crema para evitar que se te infecte. ¿Si quieres voy y te la compro?

-No gracias, mi comida se arruino, voy a ir a buscar algo y de una vez la compro.

-Déjame acompañarte.

-No

-¿Quiero hablar contigo?

-Yo no, además perderías tu tiempo, me siento demasiado engañada como para tomar en serio algo de lo que me tengas que decir.

-Al menos déjame intentarlo.

- No vas a desistir hasta que acepte, ¿cierto?

-Cierto – dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de que me había convencido de que lo escuchara.

-Esta bien, entonces acompáñame a comer, no creo que sea conveniente discutir con una mujer embarazada que tiene hambre.

Espero no estar cometiendo un error al darle la oportunidad de hablar.

-Edward – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta – no importa lo que me tengas que decir, igual me voy para New York dentro de dos días.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando salimos del edificio decidí pasar primero por la farmacia, quien sabe en que estado quede después de esa conversación, mejor no dejar nada pendiente para después de ella.

-¿Qué crema compro? – le pregunté, era la primera frase que decía desde que salimos del apartamento.

-Yo te la compro, espérame – me quede esperando afuera de la farmacia cuando recordé la prescripción que me había entregado el doctor.

-¿Eso es todo? – le estaban preguntando a Edward

-Si – respondió antes de mirarme – ¿necesitas algo mas? – me preguntó cuando me vio entrar.

-Si – le entregue la prescripción al encargado, que regreso al momento con todo.

-¿Cuánto es? – pregunte acercándome a la caja.

-No, pago yo. – dijo Edward, cual es su bendita obsesión con querer pagar todo, al principio es tierno, pero luego es bastante molesto.

-Son mis medicinas Edward, soy yo quien las compro.

-Tan terca como siempre.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian – le respondí mientras pagaba.

-Hay otras que si. – dijo él, pero en voz tan baja que no creo que me estuviera hablando a mi.

Después de eso salimos de la farmacia, pero él llevaba la bolsa, tan caballeroso para unas cosas, un completo patán para otras.

-¿Qué compraste? ¿Estas enferma?

-No, son sólo vitaminas prenatales.

Por la cara que hizo después de que le dije lo que había comprado se podría decir que no estaba precisamente cómodo hablando de ese tema, pero le tocara tragarse su incomodidad, porque es de lo único que estoy dispuesta a hablar con el. Después de que me ocultara algo tan grande como una novia, lo único que queda entre nosotros es este bebé.

Llegamos hasta el restaurante en completo silencio. Era un restaurante pequeño, solo unas diez mesas, nos sentamos en la única que había desocupada. Nos atendieron y pedí pastas con pollo y un jugo. El solo pidió una gaseosa. Despues de que el mesero se fue quedamos de nuevo en silencio. El parecía estar organizando las ideas, pero yo ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

-Habla

-Yo – silencio – yo…

-Edward, di lo que tengas que decir de una vez, pienso que estoy siendo bastante civilizada respecto a esta situación, otra en mi lugar te habría armado un escándalo frente a tu novia, pero no abuses, mi paciencia tiene un limite.

-Lo siento mucho Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Edward?

-¿Cómo que qué es lo que siento?

-Si Edward, ¿que es lo que sientes?, ¿sientes haberme mentido? ¿Sientes lo que paso entre nosotros en las ultimas ocho semanas? ¿O lo que sientes es que yo me haya enterado y tu no puedas seguir con tus mentiras? ¿Qué es lo que sientes Edward?

-Siento mucho que las cosas hayan pasado así. – dijo despues de haberlo pensado un rato

-¿Por qué me mentiste? Tu me conoces, sabes que jamás hubiera aceptado ser tu amante. El saber que fui la otra, aun sin yo saberlo, me esta haciendo sentir culpable, ¿Por qué no me diste la opción de elegir Edward?

-Cuando te vi en ese bar, despertaron todos esos sentimientos por ti que creí que habían muerto hace diez años. Me dije a mi mismo que solo sería una noche, pero despues de esa noche ya no pude parar – hizo una pausa – eres como una adicción Bella, no solo tu cuerpo, también son tus conversaciones, tu risa, te necesito como el aire que respiro. En solo ocho semanas lo que siento por ti ha crecido de tal manera que me da miedo afrontarlo. – ¿Por qué viene a decirme eso ahora? ¿No fue suficiente con el daño que me hizo al mentirme? Lo amaba lo suficiente sin saber que me correspondía, diciéndome esto lo único que logra es que lo ame mas y por lo tanto el engaño también duela mas.

-Muy bonitas tus palabras Edward, pero ya no sirven de nada, deberías haber pensado en eso antes de haberme mentido

En ese momento llego la comida, empecé a comer y nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – me preguntó cuando yo estaba terminando mi plato.

-Ya no hay un nosotros Edward, sin confianza no puede haber un nosotros y tu mataste la mía.

-¿Y el bebé? También es mi hijo despues de todo.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, y él contesto.

-Tanya, hola – se veía nervioso y con toda la razón – estoy cenando con un compañero del hospital, mas tarde te llamo. – dijo en voz baja como intentando que yo no lo oyera.

-Bella…

-No digas nada Edward, aquí se acaba esto, yo me voy y te ahorro el trabajo de tener que seguir diciendo mentiras. – dije levantándome.

-Las cosas no se pueden acabar así Bella, hay un hijo de por medio. – dijo levantándose el también.

-Yo no necesito nada de ti Edward, solo te lo dije porque pensé que tenias derecho, pero las cosas han cambiado, mi hijo no va a ser el secreto de nadie. Cuando no sientas la necesidad de ocultarlo me buscas y de pronto podamos llegar a un arreglo. – deje el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, tome la bolsa con las medicinas y salí de allí. Al parecer Edward no había pensado que tendría que decirle a alguien que iba a tener un hijo, porque se quedo sentado como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Salí caminando del restaurante sin un rumbo fijo, todavía estaba temprano por lo que decidí no ir al apartamento y dar una vuelta. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, además probablemente sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que volvería a pasar por estas calles.

Pasé por una librería y decidí entrar a ver si veía algo que me interesara, los libros siempre han sido mi gran pasión, desde muy pequeña me ha gustado leer, siempre me ha gustado poder sumergirme en otro mundo por algunos instantes y así olvidarme de mis propios problemas. Cuando entré una sección inmediatamente capto mi atención, eran libros sobre maternidad y pues ya que estamos aquí mejor comprar uno o dos para saber que es lo que me espera, presiento que terminare horrorizándome con todas las cosas que se supone le van a pasar a mi cuerpo, pero supongo que al final habrá valido la pena.

Había todo tipo de libros, y no exagero. Ojeándolos pude ver algunos con imágenes bastante impresionantes, esos quedaron automáticamente descartados, creo que un libro con solo letras puede atemorizarme lo suficiente. Había incluso un libro de embarazo para Dummies, el cual obviamente entro en mi canasta de compra. También compre otros tres libros, supongo que todos tienen información similar, pero cualquier información adicional no sobra, además, si voy a tener yo sola a mi hijo tengo que aprender por dos.

Despues de pagar los libros empecé a caminar hacia el apartamento, cuando una tienda llamo mi atención, no me pude resistir y entré, era una tienda de bebes. Se que es pronto para empezar a comprar cosas, pero apenas me estoy haciendo a la idea de que hay una vida creciendo dentro de mi, cualquier cosa que me ayude a hacerlo mas real es bienvenida.

Estuve mirando varias cosas por la tienda, quien se iba a imaginar que un bebé puede llegar a necesitar tantas cosas, algunas de las cuales desconocía incluso su nombre (debí haber comprado mas libros). Y todo era tan chiquito, es increíble que una personita pueda caber en esa ropa.

Despues de comprar unas mediecitas, era lo único que veía que podía comprar sin saber si era niña o niño, me fui hacia mi apartamento. Y cuando llegue fue que me di cuenta que había estado de compras y no compre nada para mi. Ya no era sólo yo, éramos mi bebé y yo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Ya llevaba dos meses en New York y a pesar de lo que pasó estoy muy bien, incluso puedo decir que soy feliz. No se si lo supere por completo, pero si puedo recordar sin que me duela, en cierta forma es porque aunque las cosas no fueron como las pensé en un principio, el fin si fue como lo pensé, todo termino cuando me mudé.

El apartamento en el que estoy viviendo es hermoso. Desde todas las ventanas se puede apreciar una vista espectacular, pero lo mejor es que gracias a la ubicación desde el balcón se puede ver Central Park. Al entrar se ve la sala y el comedor que están unidos, la ausencia de paredes y el techo de doble altura hace verlo todo mucho mas amplio de lo que de por si es. A parte del balcón hay varias ventanas que junto a la decoración hace que todo se vea bastante iluminado. Las paredes y el piso son blancos y el mobiliario es negro, en los sofás de la sala hay algunos cojines rojos y una alfombra en el centro de la misma tonalidad. El resto de la decoración también es de distintas tonalidades de rojo. En el comedor esta la puerta que da a la cocina, no hay palabras para describirla, mi cocina de los sueños, esta decorada en tonos cálidos y es muchísimo mas grande que la de mi antiguo apartamento. En la sala hay una puerta doble que es por donde se entra al estudio que tiene un gran ventanal desde el que también se ve Central Park.

El apartamento cuenta con dos habitaciones. La mía esta decorada en tonalidades moradas, es bastante elegante, y tiene un ventanal que sale a un pequeño balcón, también tiene su propio baño y vestier. La otra habitación que en un principio estaba pensada como cuarto de huéspedes, todavía esta sin decorar, estoy esperando a saber el sexo del bebé, bueno y también sigue así porque Emmett me tiene prohibido hacer cualquier esfuerzo (prácticamente fueron Rose y él los que desempacaron todas mis cosas) por lo que serían Rosalie, Jasper y él quien se encargaría de organizar ese cuarto, según el de lo único que me debo encargar yo es de tener a un bebé que duerma allí, es algo exagerado en mi opinión, pero a la vez es tierno verlo tan entusiasmado con la idea de un sobrino o sobrina.

En la revista no estaban precisamente entusiasmados con la idea de que yo estuviera embarazada, pero era algo que yo ya preveía por lo que espere a llevar un mes en mi puesto antes de decirles, cuando lo hice ya la junta directiva estaba mas que feliz con los resultados mostrados. El trabajo era realmente gratificante, mucho mas de lo que había pensado, aunque tenía claro que primero iba a ser mi hijo, por lo que si cuando naciera sentía que lo iba a descuidar encontraría un trabajo que demandara menos tiempo, pero por ahora creo que me las podre arreglar bien con ambas cosas.

Edward no había aparecido, supongo entonces que su decisión es no hacer parte de la vida de el bebé, no se si sorprenderme por su decisión o no, en mi interior siempre supe que yo no era lo suficientemente importante como para terminar con una novia que es mucho mas bonita que yo y que muy probablemente le convenga mas, pero creí que un hijo si le importaría lo suficiente. Al principio Emmett insistió en ir y hacerlo responder como es debido con métodos nada civilizados y luego Jasper también se enteró y se le ocurrieron ideas mucho mas violentas que las de Emmett, fue bastante difícil pero al final les convencí de no hacer nada, yo no quería a Edward en mi vida, y si iba a estar en la de mi hijo seria porque el quisiera, no obligada por un hermano y un amigo sobreprotector. Bueno al menos me queda la tranquilidad de que cumplí con mi parte y le dije del embarazo, si el quiere hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido allá él, yo no lo necesito conmigo, yo no lo quiero conmigo.

Con el embarazo todo va bien, la doctora dice que no he subido el peso esperado pero que por ahora no es de preocuparse. Me mando a hacer pruebas extras porque al tener sólo la mitad de la historia familiar nunca se sabe que pueda haber, afortunadamente todo salió bien, aunque eso no es ninguna sorpresa, al mirarlo a él y a su familia inmediatamente te das cuenta que tienen buenos genes.

Hoy tengo mi cita para una ecografía, estoy emocionada, si tengo suerte voy a poder saber el sexo de mi bebé. Rosalie insistió en acompañarme, bueno, Jasper y Emmett también me querían acompañar, pero les deje claro que solo uno podía, y después de un reñido juego de piedra, papel o tijera fue Rose quien se ganó el pase a ver la ecografía. En este momento estábamos en la sala de espera, habíamos llegado un poco temprano y al parecer las citas iban atrasadas. Aunque para Rose eso no es problema, estoy segura de que no se va a aburrir con la cantidad de revistas para novia que trajo, nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada con algo. Habían decidido que seria una boda pequeña, intentando que los medios no se enteraran, seria en un mes, así podrían irse de luna de miel quince días y Rose alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo para la semana de la moda.

Mientras esperábamos me dedique a ojear una revista de chismes, la verdad es que no me gustaban pero era eso o alguna revista de novia de las cuales ya estaba cansada. Ya iba terminando la revista cuando vi algo que llamó mi atención. Era una foto de Edward con su novia saliendo de un restaurante.

_Después de lo que se dice ha sido una relación de un poco mas de un año, finalmente pudimos fotografiar al escurridizo novio de la famosa modelo Tanya Denali. Vimos a la enamorada pareja saliendo del restaurante de moda en Seattle. Según nuestras fuentes el afortunado es Edward Cullen, quien es un reconocido cardiólogo. Hay que reconocer que se ven muy bien juntos, seguramente no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que veamos un hermoso anillo de diamantes en la mano izquierda de la modelo. _

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto Rosalie, quien sabe que cara tenía que logre que Rose desviara su atención de sus revistas de novias.

-Nada

-No te creo, ¿Qué pudiste a ver visto que te causo tanta impresión? – claro que no me iba a creer, soy una pésima mentirosa. – A ver, muéstrame – dicho esto me arrebato la revista.

Pude ver como iba cambiando su cara mientras iba leyendo, si el enojo de Emmett y Jasper fue grande, no fue nada en comparación con la ira de Rosalie cuando se entero de todo, Edward era afortunado de estar a varias horas de vuelo de distancia, porque a Rosalie si no la habría podido detener.

-Es un maldito, como puede continuar su vida como si nada – preferiría que estuviera gritando, el tono de voz que estaba usando era peligrosamente bajo.

-No importa Rose, en serio, ya imaginábamos que esto iba a pasar.

-Claro que importa Bella, me provoca ir a decirle todo a su noviecita, a ver si se le acaba la farsa.

-¡Eso si que no! No vas a hacer nada Rose, el no se va a meter con nuestras vidas y nosotros no nos vamos a meter con la suya, deja las cosas como están.

-Pero Bella… – en ese momento me llamaron para entrar.

-Por favor hazme caso, deja las cosas así que así están bien. – le dije a Rosalie mientras entraba al consultorio.

En el consultorio el técnico me pidió que me acostara en la camilla y subiera mi camisa, Rose se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la camilla. Miro que todo estuviera bien, para él podía ser algo de rutina, pero yo no podía dejar de estar maravillada con la perfecta personita que estaba creciendo dentro de mi. Viendo la imagen de mi bebé nada mas importaba, ni siquiera la foto de Edward con su novia, el resto del mundo podría desaparecer y yo no me daría cuenta.

-¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebé?

-Si – respondí todavía demasiado sumergida en la imagen que mostraba el monitor.

-Es una niña.

* * *

**_Dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio, que sean su regalo de navidad _XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

No me lo podía creer, iba a tener una niña, no podía estar mas entusiasmada. Al parecer Rosalie estaba igual de animada, porque inmediatamente salimos del hospital empezó a hacer planes para la decoración de su habitación. Ella quería una decoración de princesas, pero a mi me parecía demasiado común, además de que sería difícil convencer a Emmett y Jasper de que les gustara. Uno pensaría que al ser madre soltera cosas como decidir la decoración del cuarto del bebé seria mas fácil al no tener que ponerme de acuerdo con nadie, pero en cambio a falta de una persona tengo tres para poner de acuerdo, y tres con ideas bastantes diferentes para acabar de ajustar.

Llegué a mi apartamento y allí se encontraba Emmett y Jasper, este ultimo se estaba quedando conmigo mientras organizaba algunos negocios aquí en New York, aunque yo creo que no va a ser mi huésped por mucho mas tiempo porque tiene pensado encontrar un apartamento aquí, su única familiar es Rose por lo que quiere estar cerca a ella, aunque el viaja bastante, por lo que supongo que es mas el tiempo que ese apartamento permanecería vacio.

Inmediatamente entré Emmett se me lanzó encima pidiéndome que le mostrara a su sobrino/sobrina, Jasper también estaba curioso pero no era tan efusivo como Emmett. La cara de Emmett cuando le mostré la ecografía no tenía precio, pasó de emoción a curiosidad a decepción en menos de dos segundos.

-Yo no veo nada aquí – dijo mientras ponía la imagen al revés.

-¿Por qué no me extraña Emmett? – dijo Jasper burlándose de él.

-Pero es que mira Jasper, son solo un montón de manchas blancas.

-¡Hey! Mas respeto con mi hija – yo toda emocionada por poder verla y el llega y dice que son sólo un montón de manchas.

-¿Es una niña? – pregunto Jasper

-Sip.

-Quien hubiera pensado hace dos meses que dentro de poco vamos a tener una pequeña princesa en esta casa – dijo Jasper

-Y antes de que nos demos cuenta vamos a tener que estar ahuyentando pretendientes. – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, como imaginándose como lo iba a hacer.

Los días siguientes fueron una locura, uno pensaría que por ser una boda pequeña seria mas fácil de preparar, pero siendo Rosalie la novia nada es sencillo. Todo estaba planeado a la perfección, nunca me habría imaginado que una boda tuviera tantos detalles, algunas cosas simplemente nunca se me hubieran ocurrido. Faltando ocho días para la boda sólo faltaba el vestido de la madrina, o sea el mío, pero habíamos decidido esperar hasta el final para que le hicieran los últimos arreglos porque o si no probablemente el día de la boda no me serviría. Pero aun así con todo el caos de la boda, se las arreglaron para pensar en la bebé, todos los días salían con alguna idea nueva para el cuarto, y cada que iban a mi apartamento llegaban con ropa o algún juguete, al parecer lo único que estaban esperando era saber de que color tenían que comprar las cosas. Yo creo que me tocaría cambiarla de ropa diez veces al día para que pudiera estrenar todo lo que estaban comprando. Y eso que aun faltaba ver que había estado comprando Jasper que se había ido de viaje y llegaría dos días antes de la boda, o sea hoy.

Cuando llegue de la oficina me encontré a Japer en la sala, y como lo había previsto había comprado muchísimas cosas de bebé, a este paso a mi no me va a tocar comprar nada.

-Hola Jasper – dije mientras corría a darle un abrazo.

-Hola Bella, veo que te hice falta – dijo riéndose – ¿Y cómo ha estado mi sobrina preferida?

-Muy bien, al menos ya no me obliga a devolver todo lo que como. ¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien, mira todo lo que le compre a mi sobrina

-Muchas gracias Jasper. Por lo que veo la exageración es cosa de familia – le dije mirando en todas las bolsas que había en los muebles – no te imaginas todo lo que ha comprado Rosalie.

-Todos estamos emocionados con la idea de un bebé.

-Gracias Jasper, es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes.

-Siempre vas a contar con nosotros Bella, y ahora esta bebé también – dijo dándome un abrazo

-Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿conociste a alguien en tu viaje? – siempre que vuelve de sus viajes le pregunto lo mismo, pero su respuesta siempre es negativa, nunca parece interesado en conocer a alguien.

-La verdad es que si.

-Perdón, ¿escuche mal o dijiste que si?

-No escuchaste mal, si conocí a alguien.

-¡Que emoción!, no lo puedo creer, por fin conociste a alguien. Y dime ¿Cómo se llama?¿Que hace?¿Cómo es ella?¿Donde la conociste? – quizás me emocione un poco con la noticia, pero es que nunca pensé que Jasper me fuera a decir que había conocido a alguien.

-Pues se llama Alice y es diseñadora de modas, la conocí en una cafetería cuando fui a desayunar. Y es maravillosa, tiene demasiada energía y todo el tiempo esta feliz, quieres sonreír con solo mirarla.

-Se ve que realmente te gusta.

-Lo acepto, me gusta mucho y la voy a extrañar muchísimo hasta que la pueda ver.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

-Va a venir para la semana de la moda, van a ser las dos semanas mas largas de mi vida.

-Vas a ver que se te van volando.

-Eso espero – dijo con un suspiro – también espero haber encontrado un apartamento para cuando llegue. Tengo algunas citas para ver unos mañana.

-Tan rápido te aburriste de mi – dije con fingida indignación.

-Claro que no, pero no creo que quieras escuchar lo que tenemos pensado hacer – me respondió riéndose.

El resto de la tarde y noche nos la pasamos viendo películas, comiendo palomitas de maíz y tomando cerveza, bueno yo estaba tomando limonada, Jasper se ofreció a comprarme cerveza sin alcohol pero no le veo gracia a tomar cerveza que no va a hacer ningún efecto.

Al otro día me fui hacia el trabajo y Jasper se fue a buscar apartamentos y en la tarde que nos volvimos a ver ya había encontrado uno. Lo mejor es que estaba a solo tres cuadras del mío. Al parecer mientras no estuviera de viaje no quería estar muy lejos de mi ahora que estaba embarazada, por si sucedía cualquier emergencia.

Y finalmente llegó el gran día. La boda era al atardecer pero Rosalie me quería en su casa a las 8 am, lo cual significaba mas tiempo para torturarme con extenuantes tratamientos de belleza, espero que ahora que estoy embarazada tenga un poco de misericordia.

Como lo predije fue una larga jornada, en la que solo paramos para almorzar y eso porque la obligue a comer, Rosalie estaba bastante nerviosa, nunca me la imagine así, ella es la que siempre tiene todo controlado y emana una seguridad envidiable, verla vuelta un manojo de nervios fue bastante divertido. Al final todo valió la pena, Rosalie estaba hermosa, el vestido le quedo perfecto, era un vestido blanco strapless con bordados en la parte de arriba y la falda caía en varias capas **(vista en mi perfil)**, el pelo lo tenía liso con algunos rizos en las puntas y con una sencilla tiara. Mi vestido también era muy bonito, aunque yo no tuve poder de elección en el, fue Rose quien lo escogió, yo solo tuve que posar para las medidas, era un vestido largo strappless **(vista en mi perfil)** que ocultaba un poco mi vientre que se empezaba a notar ahora que podía retener lo que comia.

La boda fue bellísima, al parecer tanta planeación si sirvió, porque todo salió como Rosalie lo quería. Si pensé que ver a Rosalie nerviosa era divertido, ver a alguien del tamaño de Emmett nervioso era hilarante. Pero cuando Rosalie entro a la iglesia y se vieron todo rastro de nerviosismo desapareció de sus rostros para ser reemplazado por el mas puro amor. Son la pareja perfecta, al mirar la devoción con la que cada uno dijo sus votos se puede decir que encontraron su lugar en este mundo. Yo también quisiera encontrar mi lugar algún día, aunque a decir verdad no guardo muchas esperanzas.

Después de la ceremonia hubo una pequeña recepción, se tomaron algunas fotos, y Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron su primer baile como marido y mujer. Nos divertimos bastante, pero al final decidí irme a casa antes de que todo terminara, estaba exhausta, esto de formar una nueva vida realmente exige demasiada energía.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado su review, es muy gratificante saber que la historia les gusta. _**

**_Tambien va a haber un Edward POV, pero mas adelante._**

**_Intentare actualizar mañana, pero si no puedo ya sera despues del 27 porque me ire a pasar navidad a la costa con mi familia._**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Las dos semanas siguientes a la boda de Emmett y Rosalie fueron bastantes atareadas. El lunes después de la boda tuve otra cita de control, la doctora me dijo que todo iba bien, finalmente estaba alcanzando el peso adecuado para mis cinco meses de embarazo, lo mas importante que tengo ahora es mi hija y me tranquiliza bastante saber que todo va bien. En el trabajo también estuve bastante ocupada, hubo un problema con la edición que me obligo a quedarme varios días de esa semana hasta bastante tarde, todo se soluciono para el fin de semana, nunca había estado tan agradecida por esos dos días no laborales. La semana siguiente también fue bastante ocupada, pero no con el trabajo sino ayudando a Jasper a decorar el apartamento. Había vendido su apartamento anterior completamente amoblado, por lo que teníamos que comprar todo nuevo, y solo teníamos una semana para hacerlo antes de que llegara Alice. Estaba impaciente por conocerla, si alguien lograba hacer suspirar a Jasper, tenia que ser realmente especial.

Compramos bastantes cosas, incluyendo cosas para la pieza de la bebé que insistió en llevar, a este paso me va a tocar ir a comprar lo que falte yo sola para poder pagar por algo. Los muebles que habíamos comprado para su apartamento los entregaban el viernes en la tarde, por lo que toda la semana lo que hicimos fue comprar algunos adornos y pintar, bueno yo lo único que hice fue ayudar a escoger los colores, llevar la comida y dar apoyo moral desde el balcón porque Jasper no me dejaba acercar a la pintura y mucho menos dejarme montar en nada para poder pintar la parte alta de la pared, aunque en eso le doy la razón, mi torpeza a duras penas me permite estar estable en una superficie fija, que me caiga de una escalera es prácticamente inevitable.

El viernes llegaron los muebles, pero esperamos hasta el sábado que Emmett y Rosalie habían llegado para que ellos ayudaran a acomodar todo, si no me estaba permitido pintar, mucho menos se me estaba permitido mover muebles, es mas, si no fuera porque me rebele ni siquiera la vajilla me hubieran permitido organizar. El fin de semana fue realmente maratónico, Jasper quería tener todo listo para el lunes que llegaba Alice a New York, incluyendo el cuarto de huéspedes que dudo mucho se fuera a estrenar. Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de acomodar todos los muebles donde Rosalie los quería, después de que llegó ella Jasper perdió cualquier poder de decisión sobre su propio apartamento, aunque el prefirio no decirle nada al respecto y dejarla acomodar todo donde quisiera para calmar su enojo por haber escogido los muebles de la habitación de la bebé sin ella. Aunque por lo que realmente había estado enfadada era porque algunas fotos de la boda se habían colado a la prensa, las fotos eran saliendo de la iglesia, y aparecían Rosalie y Emmett besándose y detrás de ellos estaba Jasper tocando mi vientre, él se veía algo borroso, pero yo si aparecía claramente.

El domingo todos estaban completamente agotados, menos yo, pero bien había valido la pena, todo estaba listo y el resultado fue asombroso, el apartamento quedo muy bonito, era un estilo muy calmado y relajante, igual a su dueño. Bueno calmado en otros momentos, porque en este momento estaba completamente ansioso por la llegada de Alice, durante la semana habíamos estado bastante ocupados por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para su ansiedad, pero ahora que habíamos terminado y estábamos sentados en la sala haciendo nada, Jasper estaba contando los segundos que faltaban para tener que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto. Yo creo que no solo sus nervios estaban agradecidos de que llegara al otro día, también su bolsillo lo estaba, la cuenta de su celular ese mes iba a llegar por un valor astronómico gracias a esos quince días separados. Obviamente Emmett no había perdido la oportunidad para burlarse, aunque he de admitirlo era bastante divertido verlo en ese estado y mas por una mujer que había conocido hace solo mes y medio.

El lunes se fue Jasper a recoger a Alice, aunque nos dejo muy claro que no podíamos aparecer por su apartamento para conocerla hasta el martes. La semana de la moda no empezaba hasta el sábado, pero ella había viajado antes para pasar tiempo con Jasper, y él no nos iba a permitir interrumpirlo desde el primer día, probablemente no nos quisiera cerca en toda la semana, pero nada podría evitar que fuéramos a conocer la mujer que finalmente capturo su atención.

El lunes y parte del martes estuve ocupada con algunas compañías que querían hacer publicidad en la revista, esas reuniones son la parte que menos me gusta de mi trabajo, por lo que estuve feliz cuando terminaron y me pude ir a mi apartamento. Llegué justo con el tiempo para organizarme e ir a la cena donde Jasper.

Me encontré con Rose y Emmett en la entrada del edificio donde vive Jasper, al parecer yo no era la única ansiosa por conocer a Alice. Aunque Emmett y yo empezamos a hacer conjeturas de cómo seria ella, nunca nos imaginamos a quien veríamos cuando Jasper abrió la puerta.

-Alice. Alice Cullen. – dije todavía en shock

-Bella, que gran sorpresa – dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo.

-Y para mi no hay abrazo – reclamó Emmett.

-Claro que si – me soltó a mi y abrazó a Emmett que la levanto por los aires sin mucha dificultad.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Alice. Nunca me habría imaginado que eras tu quien tenía a Jasper contando los segundos para que fuera lunes. – le dijo mientras íbamos a sentarnos en la sala.

-¿Y a mi no me presentan? – dijo Rosalie haciéndose la ofendida.

-Claro que si – contestó Jasper – Alice, ella es Rosalie mi hermana y la esposa de Emmett a quien veo que ya conoces, al igual que a Bella, que casualidad.

-Encantada de conocerte Rosalie – le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo, es bueno por fin conocer a alguien que haya robado la atención de mi hermano. – le respondió Rose con una sonrisa.

-Y veo que viene alguien en camino – dijo mirando mi vientre – ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

Esto no me lo esperaba, como le digo a Alice que va a ser tía si su hermano no se lo ha dicho. Mire a Emmett en busca de ayuda, y creo que por primera vez el tampoco sabia que decir.

-Bueno Alice, como te lo dijera – Edward es un maldito cobarde, como me pone en estas, el debió haber sido quien diera la noticia. – Es Edward.

-¿Edward? ¿Mi hermano? – dijo con sorpresa que no pudo ocultar.

-Si, tu hermano.

-¿Y el lo sabe? – preguntó Alice.

-Claro que si, fui a contárselo el mismo día que me entere que tiene novia y me había convertido en su amante.

-Es un maldito, lo voy a matar, ¿Cómo te hizo eso? ¿Cómo no me dijo que voy a ser tía? – su ira rivalizaba con la de Rosalie y eso ya es mucho decir. –¿Eso explica su reacción a la foto de la revista?

-¿Cómo que la reacción a la foto? – la interrumpí.

-Si, apareciste en una foto en la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, por cierto felicitaciones – les dijo – cuando le mostré la foto se puso muy nervioso, cuando le pregunte por que se había puesto así llego Tanya y ya no volvimos a tocar el tema.

-Bueno Alice, ya no importa, yo le dije que el no estaba obligado a nada, si el no quiere estar presente en la vida de su hija yo no lo quiero a mi lado, mucho menos después de que me oculto que tenia novia.

-¡Ah no! El si se tiene que preocupar, de eso se va a encargar Esme cuando se entere de que va a ser abuela y que el no se lo dijo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

_-¡Ah no! El si se tiene que preocupar, de eso se va a encargar Esme cuando se entere de que va a ser abuela y el no se lo dijo._

-Alice, yo no tengo problema con que se lo digas a Esme, estoy segura de que va a estar feliz con la idea de una nieta al igual que Carlisle, pero por favor saca a Edward de esto, él esta bien haciendo su vida con su novia, y yo estoy haciendo la mía con mi hija y en mi vida solo quiero personas que quieran estar y en las que pueda confiar.

-Esta bien no le voy a reclamar nada, pero no prometo que Esme no lo haga – me dijo Alice con tono resignado – pero te equivocas en algo, no esta bien con su novia, hace mas o menos dos semanas tuvieron una pelea y se están dando un "descanso", pensándolo bien fue por los mismos días en los que aparecieron las fotos de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett en la revista.

-¿Sabes por que pelearon? – Pero por qué pregunto esas cosas, a mi no me tiene que interesar ¿Será que él le conto sobre el embarazo y por eso se pelearon? Bueno, aunque eso no cambiaria nada, el no me ha buscado y eso significa que su decisión sigue igual.

-No se, el no me dijo nada y yo no me quise entrometer

-Estamos hablando de Alice Cullen, ¿desde cuando no te entrometes? – preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tanya es una buena mujer, pero nunca me ha gustado para mi hermano, él no la ama, sólo esta con ella porque siente que es algo seguro. No me iba a arriesgar a que hablando conmigo repensara las cosas y volviera con ella.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, al parecer eso estaba pasando mucho últimamente. Ya después Rose le empezó a preguntar a Alice sobre su desfile y la conversación anterior aunque imposible de olvidar al menos si paso a un segundo plano. La verdad la moda no es lo mío, por lo que la mayoría de la conversación fue entre Rosalie y Alice.

Alice nos contó que esta ya era la tercera vez que participaba en la Semana de la Moda de New York, después de haber estudiado diseño de modas en Milán volvió a Estados Unidos e hizo su propia línea de ropa que tuvo un gran éxito. Al parecer todos estábamos invitados en primera fila a su desfile que se realizaría el lunes, lo cual significaba una extenuante jornada de compras para encontrar el vestido perfecto para asistir.

A las once de la noche me fui a mi casa después de haber pasado una muy agradable noche. Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba muy cansada, pero al acostarme no me pude dormir, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo Alice, de verdad espero que no vaya a regresar de nuevo el insomnio que sufrí mis primeras dos semanas en New York. Lo peor es que pase toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo mismo, porque no importa lo que yo pensara las cosas no iban a cambiar, no importa si creía que Edward se había peleado con su novia porque le había contado sobre la bebé, o quizás pelearon porque el la estaba engañando con otra persona, o porque él se dio cuenta de que no la ama como afirma Alice, no importa porque lo que ha pasado en estos cinco meses y medio no va a cambiar, las acciones que nos han traído hasta acá no se pueden modificar.

Finalmente me quede dormida mas o menos a las cuatro de la mañana para despertarme a las seis y media para arreglarme e ir a trabajar sintiéndome como una estúpida por haber dejado que un simple comentario de Alice me afectara. Eso solo demostraba que mis sentimientos hacia Edward no habían muerto como yo creía, después de lo que me había hecho yo no lograba sacarlo por completo de mi corazón, solo había logrado dejar de pensar en él. El comentario de Alice lo único que hizo fue despertar todo aquello que estaba dormido.

Ese miércoles estaba demasiado cansada, el cansancio del embarazo sumado a una noche sin sueño es una mala combinación, por lo que me fui a medio día en taxi para mi apartamento y deje el carro en la oficina, no confiaba lo suficiente en mi en esos momentos como para manejar. Llegue directo a la cama sin ni siquiera pensar en almorzar, probablemente me quedaría dormida preparando algo y con mi suerte se incendiaria toda la cocina. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada quede profundamente dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, espero que fuera bastante, cuando sentí que me sacudían y llamaban mi nombre. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que era Alice quien me sacudía y a Jasper parado al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no saben respetar el sueño ajeno? – pregunte irritada, Jasper sabe que no se me debe despertar, una norma básica para tener una sana convivencia.

-Nos tenias preocupados Bella – dijo Jasper – te hemos estado llamando desde muy temprano, y cuando nos dijeron en tu oficina que no habías vuelto desde medio día pensamos que de pronto te había pasado algo.

-Solo estaba durmiendo, ayer no dormí mucho y estaba cansada.

-Mas que durmiendo parecías muerta – dijo Alice – llamamos como veinte veces y tocamos el timbre como quince minutos.

-Estaba durmiendo, Jasper sabe que cuando estoy cansada solo me despierta el despertador, y sólo porque suena tan duro que probablemente también despierta a los vecinos.

-Pues no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos – dijo Alice – estas sola y quien sabe que te podría pasar sin nadie que te ayude, podrías entrar en trabajo de parto sin nadie que te lleve al hospital.

-No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros y lo sabes – dijo inmediatamente Jasper, quien sabe que cara hice que él hizo la aclaración tan rápidamente, pero es verdad, en cierto modo estoy sola, ellos son mis amigos y quieren estar a mi lado pero no tienen ningún compromiso, y además tienen a sus propias parejas por quien preocuparse, cuando nazca la bebé también voy a estar sola, nadie con quien turnarme las levantadas en la noche para darle de comer o cambiarle el pañal. Bueno, supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a sobrevivir con pocas horas de sueño.

-¿Y para que me buscaban con tanto afán? – dije cambiando de tema mientras iba hacia la cocina. Mire la hora y eran las 7 pm, tenía bastante hambre ya que no comía nada desde un pequeño plato de frutas de desayuno.

-Te quería invitar para que saliéramos de compras, ya invite a Rosalie y acepto encantada – claro que acepto encantada, Rose es adicta a las compras, y tengo la impresión de que Alice es igual.

-Esta bien, pero no puedo ir hasta el sábado, no me puedo volver a escapar esta semana del trabajo ¿Quieren comer algo? – les pregunte mientras le servía la comida a Misifu que también estaba hambrienta.

Aceptaron y pedí comida china porque no me sentía con ánimos de cocinar, se fueron un rato después de comer no sin antes decirme y repetirme y volverme a repetir que los llamara a ellos o a Rosalie y Emmett si necesitaba algo, supongo que estaré sola para muchas cosas, pero es bueno saber que tengo amigos que se preocupan por mi y por mi bebé, a la que por cierto tengo que ir pensándole un nombre, no le puedo seguir llamando bebé.

La semana se fue rápidamente, afortunadamente sin mas problemas de insomnio, el viernes recibí una llamada de una muy contenta Esme a quien Alice ya le había contado que iba a ser abuela, sigue siendo tan maternal como la recordaba, me dijo que no dudara en llamarla si necesitaba algo y que iba intentar venir a New York cuando se estuviera acercando la fecha del parto, pues no se quería perder el nacimiento de su primera nieta. Ojala Renne se lo hubiera tomado tan bien, en cambio me dijo que había sido una tonta por haber quedado embarazada siendo soltera, le colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada mas y no he vuelto a saber de ella, Charlie tampoco estaba muy contento, pero no dijo nada al respecto, al parecer simplemente se resignó.

La jornada de compras del sábado fue tan maratónica como la había imaginado, y eso que las convencí de terminar antes de lo que tenían pensado, no sin antes insistir mucho, pero les dije que tanta actividad no era buena para el embarazo, no sé si es verdad o no pero funcionó, pero en el tiempo que lograron tenerme como rehén me hicieron probar mil vestidos e incluso me hicieron entrara a Victoria's Secret, porque según sus palabras lo de adentro es tan importante como lo de afuera, la verdad para mí no tenía sentido usar ropa interior tan sexy si no se la iba a mostrar a nadie, pero quería evitarme sus discursos entonces mejor deje que compraran lo que quisieran.

El fin de semana también paso muy rápido, el domingo estuvieron todos en mi apartamento pintando la pieza de la bebé, menos Rosalie que estaba en un desfile, decidí/decidieron pintarla de un color morado claro, con una pared pintada de un morado mas oscuro y con varias mariposas doradas pintadas en esta. Como era de suponer yo estuve exiliada en la sala leyendo un libro hasta que terminaron y se secó la pintura. Era un cuarto bastante amplio y los muebles que compre junto con Jasper son perfectos, pero al paso que entre todos compran cosas me va a tocar mudarme a una mansión.

El lunes salí mas temprano del trabajo para organizarme para el desfile. Por lo general Rosalie me estaría esperando para peinarme y maquillarme, pero había estado muy ocupada en desfiles. Aun asi creo que hice un buen trabajo, me recogí el pelo en un moño suelto, me aplique un maquillaje suave y me puse la ropa que compramos el sábado, incluyendo la lencería, lo único que podrían desaprobar serian los zapatos, pero no iba a tentar la suerte con unos tacones, mi equilibrio había desmejorado bastante con el embarazo. **(foto del vestido en mi perfil)**

Jasper me recogió para ir al desfile y gracias al pesado tráfico llegamos justo antes de que empezara. Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo porque teníamos asientos de primera fila y todos habrían notado nuestra llegada tarde. Me senté al lado de Jasper que estaba sentado al lado de Emmett y Rosalie. Lo que nunca me habría imaginado es quien se sentó justo antes de que apagaran las luces en el asiento del lado. Tuve que esperar a que las volvieran a prender para cerciorarme, era nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen que me miraba como cerciorándose al igual que yo de que no hubiera sido obra de su imaginación.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado la historia _XD_. _**

**_Lo que tanto habian estado esperando, ya aparecio Edward, aunque debo decir que Bella no se la va a dejar nada facil._**

**_Creo que la proxima actualizacion queda para el 2010, por lo que aprovecho para desearles un FELIZ AÑO _**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Nunca me lo habría imaginado, sé que es el hermano de Alice, pero no es el tipo de persona que viajaría de un extremo a otro del país para un desfile de modas. Nada raro que Alice lo haya hecho venir para que nos encontráramos, suena como algo que haría esa duende maquiavélica.

Durante lo que duró el desfile ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque la tensión en el aire era palpable. Por mi que el desfile durara por siempre, no tenía ningún deseo de tener con él una conversación que probablemente no terminara bien. Para finalizar el desfile salió Alice y por su mirada pude ver que sabía lo que había hecho.

Cuando terminó el desfile yo no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarme sentada, no quería parecer una cobarde, y sabia que tarde o temprano era algo que tendría que enfrentar, pero no con tanta gente alrededor, entre ellos incluyendo a mi hermano.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? – me preguntó Edward, en ese momento llegó Emmett antes de que yo pudiera contestar algo.

-Bella, ¿nos vamos? – Edward es quien debería haber salido corriendo, porque la cara que hizo Emmett cuando lo vio no prometía nada pacifico. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin disimular en nada su ira.

-Llegue hoy a New York para buscar a Bella, y Alice me invito a su desfile aprovechando que estaba aquí. – dijo con toda la calma del caso, como si no se diera cuenta de la furia de Emmett.

-No crees que te demoraste mucho para querer hablar – dijo Jasper con un tono calmado que daba mas miedo que el tono de Emmett.

-Lo sé, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba, no sonó como algo que diría Edward.

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento, podemos hablar después, ahora estoy muy cansada y no veo la hora de llegar a mi cama. – dije haciéndome notar, porque al parecer ellos tres por hacer alarde de su testosterona se habían olvidado de que yo estaba ahí.

-Espera a que salga Alice y te llevamos a tu casa – dijo Jasper, ya había olvidado que había ido con él.

-No hay problema Jasper, yo tomo un taxi. – me despedí de todos, incluyendo a Edward, pero cuando ya iba llegando a la puerta me alcanzó Edward.

-Déjame yo te llevo. – dijo tomándome del brazo

-No

-Por favor, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

-No

-Bella, yo...

-Suéltame Edward – dije haciendo que me soltara el brazo – estoy muy cansada, ahora mismo sólo quiero llegar a mi casa, no me parece la situación adecuada para discutir nada, llámame mañana y buscamos un momento mas adecuado para hablar. – En ese momento pasó un taxi y me fui en el sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada mas.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento me fui directo a mi cama, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que mi cabeza tocó mi almohada, pero como lo presentía desde un principio no era capaz de dormirme.

Llevaba mas o menos una hora intentando dormirme cuando tocaron el timbre. Ni idea de quien podría ser a media noche, pero se agradecía la distracción, toda una noche sólo con mi mente no es precisamente agradable. En la puerta se encontraban Alice y Rosalie con una caja de pizza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar celebrando el éxito del desfile?

-Nosotras también nos alegramos mucho de verte Bella – dijo Rosalie

-No es eso y lo saben, sólo me parece raro que estén aquí – dije yéndome a sentar en la sala, ellas cerraron la puerta y también se sentaron.

-Pensamos que después de haberte encontrado con Edward no ibas a poder dormir y querrías algo de compañía femenina. – dijo Rosalie

-Pensaron bien. Aunque si Alice me habría avisado, yo habría tenido tiempo de prepararme sicológicamente y no me habría afectado el verlo.

-Lo sé, por eso traigo una ofrenda de paz – dijo Alice con un puchero mostrándome la pizza.

-Mejor que sea con extra queso para que te pueda perdonar.

-Extra queso, Rosalie me lo advirtió. – dijo pasándome una porción.

-Y bueno ¿Quieres hablar? – pregunto Rosalie cuando ya iba en mi segunda porción.

-No sé, es que no hay mucho que hablar. Sabía que siempre seria una posibilidad que el llegara a aparecer, después de todo también es su hija, pero aun así fue una gran sorpresa verlo ahí.

-¿Y que sentiste al verlo? – preguntó Alice sin intentar disimular su curiosidad.

-Pues me sorprendió – dije recordando el momento en que lo vi.

-Sorpresa ¿sólo eso? – dijo Alice casi gritando.

-Pues si Alice, sólo sorpresa.

-¿Estas segura Bella? ¿Ya no lo amas? – preguntó Rosalie como si temiera la respuesta.

-Termine enamorandome de él aun sabiendo que no había esperanzas de un futuro juntos, y mi amor fácilmente hubiera podido sobrevivir la separación, pero no pudo sobrevivir el engaño ni la decepción, no te puedo asegurar que haya muerto, pero al menos si esta tan débil como para no sentirlo cuando lo volví a ver.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó Alice

-No sé. Supongo que tengo que hablar primero con Edward. Lo único que tengo claro es que no permitiré que lastime a mi hija de ninguna manera, por lo que sólo le permitiré entrar en su vida si se piensa quedar.

-¿Y tu? ¿No temes que te lastime? – preguntó Rosalie.

-No creo que pueda lastimarme mas de lo que ya lo hizo.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Rosalie cambió de tema y me preguntó que nombres había pensado para la bebé, era un agradable cambio de tema. Y así nos quedamos hablando de nombres hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

El despertador sonó muy puntual a las 6:30 am, me levanté rápidamente del sofá en el que me quede dormida para que el ruido no despertara a Rosalie y Alice. Me organicé rápidamente, desayune y salí hacia la oficina dejándolas aun dormidas. Me esperaba un largo día, si mucho había dormido tres horas y no podía escaparme a medio día porque tenía la agenda del día completamente llena. Eso sin mencionar que probablemente Edward querría hablar, lo que no me permitiría llegar a mi casa inmediatamente después del trabajo.

El día fue tan largo como lo había predicho, pero Edward no llamó, quizás había malinterpretado sus intenciones, lo bueno es que podría llegar a mi cama antes de lo que había pensado, solo tendría que pasar por algo de cena y listo. Pero cuando fui a salir de mi oficina Edward estaba parado a un lado de mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté sin ocultar para nada mi sorpresa.

-Me dijiste que podíamos hablar hoy – me respondió

-Se supone que llamarías para acordar cuando y donde.

-No quería darte la oportunidad de negarte.

-No me gusta que me presionen y lo sabes. – siempre he odiado que me quiten mis opciones.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero realmente necesito que me escuches. – por su cara si se podía decir que estaba algo desesperado.

-Tenemos mucha hambre, si ofreces comida podemos hablar.

-Esta bien.

Usé el plural deliberadamente para saber cual era su reacción, por su sonrisa parece que por fin acepto que viene un bebé en camino, claro que ya es algo difícil de negar con mi notorio vientre. Espero que sea un preámbulo de que todo va a estar bien, al menos todo lo bien que pueden llegar a estar, igual no tengo nada que perder y al menos podría ganar algunas respuestas.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews, es muy bueno saber que piensan de la historia._**

**_En el proximo capitulo la gran discusion, aunque se va a necesitar mucho mas que un par de palabras bonitas por parte de Edward para recuperar el corazón de Bella._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Compré un sándwich y un jugo para llevar y fuimos a un parque cerca de la oficina. No me parecía que un restaurante fuera un lugar adecuado para hablar, que puedo decir, quería tener la posibilidad de hacer un escándalo si me apetecía.

Nos sentamos en una banca y él se quedó en silencio mientras yo comía.

-Bueno ¿Qué querías decirme? – era mejor ir directo al grano, no sé como explicarlo, pero sentía como si ya no hubiera tiempo para platicas triviales.

-No sé por donde empezar – dijo mirando al suelo. – Lo siento – dijo con un suspiro

-Bueno – se que no es lo que normalmente se diría, pero no sabía que decir y después de algunos segundos en silencio sabia que tenia que decir algo.

-Es en serio Bella, siento todo lo que he hecho, para ser mas precisos siento todo lo que no he hecho desde que nos encontramos, en estos casi seis meses sólo he cometido error tras error, parece que contigo todo lo hago mal, viéndolo bien desde que nos conocimos hace diez años todo lo he hecho mal. Sé muy bien que nada de lo que diga va a cambiar lo que ha pasado, lo siento mucho, se que probablemente me debes estar odiando en este momento.

-No te odio – parece que le sorprendió que dijera eso porque me miro a la cara por primera vez desde que salimos de mi oficina – La verdad es que ni siquiera te guardo rencor. No lo digo por hacerte sentir mal, ni culpable, pero después de lo que paso, después de dos semanas esperándote infructuosamente, decidí que no merecías ni siquiera rencor, sería demasiado desgaste para alguien a quien no le importaba.

-Siempre me has importado. Siempre me han importado.

-Pues déjame decirte que no lo parecía.

-Sé que no, sé que me equivoque, fui un estúpido y tendré que vivir toda mi vida con las consecuencias de ello, pero quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero corregir mis errores.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué cambio?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. – dijo después de pensarlo un poco – cuando nos volvimos a ver nunca creí que fuera a pasar lo que pasó esa noche, y después de esa primera noche teníamos claro que las cosas no iban a durar mas de dos meses, era fácil, no había que pensar en un después, por lo que simplemente deje que las cosas pasaran sin preocuparme por los demás. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me asusté, ya nada era tan fácil como lo pareció en un principio, vi en peligro ese mundo seguro que tenia con Tanya y no sabía que hacer. Luego me dijiste que no querías nada de mí, que no tenía ninguna obligación y se podría decir que me relaje, me avergüenza decirlo pero quise hacer como si nada de lo pasado en esos dos meses hubiera sucedido. Pero cuando te vi en esa revista en la boda de Emmett, con otro hombre a tu lado, tengo que admitir que me dieron celos, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no podia hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si tu no hubieras pasado, me di cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida, los necesito en mi vida.

-Jasper es el novio de Alice – lo acepto, se que dije que nada de platicas triviales y creo que eso entra ahí, pero que le iba a decir, ¿Qué respondes cuando alguien te dice todo lo que dijo Edward?

-Ya lo sé, me lo dejaron muy claro ayer después de que te fuiste, y sobra decir queJasper al igual que Emmett es bastante sobre protector, lo único que me salvo de una golpiza es que estábamos en un lugar publico. Aunque debo decir que me la merezco después de todo el daño que te hice. – me imagino la escena, Emmett y Jasper dando la típica charla de hermanos mayores, en otras circunstancias habría sentido lastima por Edward, Emmett y Jasper pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente atemorizantes, pero dado las circunstancias me causa bastante gracia, además apuesto a que ellos se sintieron bastante bien amenazando a Edward.

-Aun no me has respondido ¿Por qué ahora? Las fotos salieron hace unas tres semanas, no me digas que te demoraste todo ese tiempo consiguiendo un tiquete de avión o encontrando un teléfono.

-Tienes razón, no demoró tanto tiempo conseguir un tiquete, y pensé que después de todo lo pasado te debía mas que una simple llamada telefónica. – esperé que continuara, pero se quedó en silencio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?

-Me vas a hacerlo decir ¿no es cierto? – dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo, su tono de voz era como si se rindiera, nunca lo había escuchado en él, pero al parecer estaba viendo muchas cosas nuevas.

-Quiero respuestas, ¡Demonios Edward! Necesito respuestas. – dije empezando a enojarme. El parecía pensar su respuesta y yo espere mientras acariciaba mi vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Edward, hacia poco había descubierto que eso me relajaba y realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-Cuando vi la foto lo primero que pensé fue en tomar el primer vuelo que saliera hacia New York, pero me pareció que lo mas justo contigo y con Tanya seria primero terminar las cosas con ella. La verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo, yo no la amaba pero creía que ella si me amaba a mi.

-¿Creías?

-Lo creía – respondió antes de continuar con su historia como si no hubiera interrumpido – Fui a su casa para terminar con ella, pero nunca me habría imaginado que las cosas iban a terminar como lo hicieron. Me preguntó por qué lo estaba haciendo y cuando le conté la verdad se enojo muchísimo, empezó a gritarme que era un miserable por haberla engañado y muchas otras cosas. En ese momento sonó el teléfono pero ninguno de los dos contestó por lo que la llamada pasó al contestador. Era un hombre, diciéndole que lo de la noche anterior había sido fantástico, que nunca había estado con otra mujer tan apasionada y que esperaba con ansias el momento de repetirlo. – No podía creer lo que me estaba contando, que bella relación la que tenían Edward y Tanya. – Yo lo único que pude hacer después de escuchar ese mensaje fue reír, era demasiado irónico. Cuando por fin pude controlar mi risa, me fui de allí dejando a una Tanya muy enfadada, después de eso ya no tenía que dar explicaciones y no lo hice. Cuando llegué a mi casa pude ponerme a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y aunque yo no amara a Tanya el engaño dolía, y ahí fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho, y me dio miedo enfrentar la realidad, me dio miedo lo que pudiera a llegar a encontrar en tu mirada cuando nos viéramos frente a frente. Empecé a poner excusas para posponer mi venida, pero cuando hable con Esme hace dos días me di cuenta de que no podía seguir excusándome, no quería seguir perdiéndome nada mas de la vida de mi hijo, supe que tenia que venir a rogar tu perdón si era necesario para que me permitieras ser parte de la vida de él.

-Hija

-¿Cómo? – dijo volviéndome a mirar

-Es una niña – cuando dije esto en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

-¿Qué clase de padre soy? Ni siquiera sabía que es una niña. De verdad quiero compensar el tiempo perdido Bella.

-Con ella no es demasiado tarde, aun no ha nacido, creo que te podrás poner al día. – parece que de verdad quiere ser parte de su vida, y yo no voy a negarle un padre a mi hija,

-¿Y contigo Bella? ¿Se podrán llegar a arreglar alguna vez las cosas entre nosotros?

-Ya no confío en ti Edward, sin confianza no existe un nosotros.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado su review, me motivan a escribir mas rapido XD_**

**_El proximo capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward, asi que si quieren ver lo que el piensa sobre algo en especial, me pueden dejar un mensaje y yo intentare incluirlo._**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Edward POV**

Cuando Alice me mostró esa foto me di cuenta de el gran error que había cometido, me fue imposible seguir ignorando toda la culpa que había estado sintiendo. En un principio había pensado que podría seguir mi vida como si nada, esa había sido la idea original, ambos sabíamos que todo acabaría en ocho semanas, tiempo en el que Bella se iría a continuar con su vida, y yo continuaría la mía junto con Tanya. Sé que fui un miserable, pero me había sentido atraído por Bella desde el primer momento en que la vi. Cuando éramos solos unos adolescentes la deje ir por no querer ofrecerle algo serio, una relación con nombre por así decirlo. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ella ya no necesitaba eso, todo parecía funcionar bien como estaba, pero algunas cosas si no habían cambiado, como su buen humor, su belleza (bueno, esa había aumentado), su cerebro y sus valores, Bella nunca había sido capaz de engañar a nadie y no iba a empezar a hacerlo por mi. Supongo que fue por eso que no le dije que tenía novia, al principio no le di importancia a ese detalle, ella no me lo pregunto y yo quería olvidarlo todo por una noche, sabía que debía habérselo dicho cuando nos seguimos viendo, pero ya no fui capaz, ella ya se había vuelto muy importante para mi y no me podía arriesgar a perderla antes de tiempo.

Después de ver esa foto supe lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio, tenía que terminar con Tanya y buscar a Bella para rogarle si era necesario para que me perdonara y me permitiera ser parte de la vida de ella y de nuestro hijo. Lo primero fue mas sencillo de lo que me imagine, al principio cuando le dije a Tanya que debíamos terminar, ella se rehusaba a aceptarlo, por lo que le dije el verdadero motivo, supongo que después de casi un año, la verdad era lo mínimo que le debía. Se puso furiosa y con toda la razón, yo la había engañado con otra mujer, aunque no le dije que había sido con Bella ni que ella estaba embarazada, no era porque mi hijo fuera un secreto ni mucho menos, pero me parecía que ya le había hecho suficiente daño a Tanya sin contarle eso. Me sentía realmente culpable por hacerle eso a Tanya, pero después de que escuchara el mensaje que dejo ese hombre, todo rastro de culpa desapareció, eso no hacia que lo que yo hubiera hecho fuera menos incorrecto, pero si me di cuenta de que Tanya no me amaba como yo creía por lo que el engaño no le destrozaría el corazón ni mucho menos, si mucho heriría su orgullo, pero a eso podría sobrevivir.

Llegué a mi casa esa noche después de terminar todo con Tanya dispuesto a comprar un tiquete en el primer vuelo de la mañana hacia New York, pero supongo que se demoraron mucho confirmándome si había cupo porque me dio tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había hecho, como iba a llegar a presentarme ante Bella como si nada, que le iba a decir, ella probablemente me estaría odiando y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, y si llegaba y resultaba que le había hecho demasiado daño, como podría remediar eso, y con todos esos pensamientos revueltos en mi cabeza me da pena admitirlo pero me acobardé, toda esa determinación que había sentido antes se esfumo y colgué el teléfono antes de que me pudieran decir si había o no cupo. Comencé a dar excusas para retrasar el vuelo, que puedo decir, ser un cardiólogo reconocido, con la agenda de mas de cuatro meses llena, te da tranquilamente tres semanas de excusas.

Casi tres semanas después de haber visto la foto en la que aparecía mi hermosa Bella y de haber terminado mi relación con Tanya yo seguía sin conseguir reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a Bella, lo que me ayudo a decidirme fue una conversación que tuve con Esme, bueno, fue mas bien un monologo por su parte.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, estoy muy decepcionada, creía que te habíamos criado mejor que eso.

-¿Qué paso mamá? – en verdad en ese momento no me imagine que podría haber sucedido

-Pasó que esta mañana me llamo Alice para decirme que voy a ser abuela, y no precisamente porque ella este embarazada. – ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido Alice? – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿No te da vergüenza Edward?, dejar a Bella abandonada, despareciéndote de su vida como si no hubiera un hijo de por medio, y todo eso sin mencionar que hayas engañado a Tanya, y me imagino que también a Bella, porque ella es demasiado dulce como para prestarse a esos juegos. Estoy tan decepcionada Edward, pero se que ahí esta el hijo que yo críe, se que vas a hacer lo correcto y remediar todos los errores que has cometido. De verdad espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Esme tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo, pero especialmente en lo ultimo, si seguía esperando iba a ser demasiado tarde.

Mi intención era tomar un vuelo esa misma noche, pero ya no habían asientos y tuve que esperar hasta el lunes temprano, llegue a New York y fui a buscar un hotel, tendría que buscar un apartamento en la ciudad, pero seria algo de lo que me ocuparía después. El único dato que tenia para localizar a Bella es en cual revista trabajaba, pero cuando llegué a su oficina me dijeron que ya había salido y no pensaba volver por el día. Pensé que tendría que esperar hasta el otro día, pero ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió mi segunda opción: Alice. Si sabía que estaba embarazada y que yo era el padre, probablemente también sabría donde encontrarla, lo difícil iba a ser hablar con ella, no creía que fuera su persona favorita en ese momento.

-Hola Edward – sonaba estresada, eso no podía ser bueno para mi.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bastante ocupada, ¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Estoy buscando a Bella y pensé que tu tal vez sabrías donde podría encontrarla.

-No estoy muy segura de querer decirte, ya has hecho suficiente daño, no sé si deba arriesgarme a que la embarres mas.

-Por favor Alice, de verdad necesito hablar con ella

-¿Qué harías si yo no supiera donde encontrarla?

-Ir a su oficina. Ya fui, pero me dijeron que había salido y no pensaba volver por hoy, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

-Pues espera hasta mañana, que diferencia haría un día.

-Por favor Alice.

-No Edward, espera hasta mañana y podrás hablar con ella. ¿Por qué mejor no vas esta noche a mi desfile? Te reservare un asiento en primera fila.

-Allí estaré – si igual iba a tener que esperar un día, aprovecharía la noche para congraciarme con Alice, quien quita y algo bueno sucediera en el desfile.

Llegue al desfile justo antes de que empezara, pero cuando me senté no podía creer quien estaba sentada en la silla del lado, en ese momento apagaron las luces y cuando las volvieron a prender vi que si era ella, Alice negándose a decirme donde la podía encontrar y me sienta justo a su lado. La verdad es que suena como algo que haría Alice.

Mientras duró el desfile ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo podía contar los minutos para que se acabara el desfile y poder hablar con Bella. Cuando salió Alice terminando el desfile pude confirmar por su mirada que sabía lo que había hecho. Cuando termino el desfile sabía que tenía que decir algo antes de que Bella se marchara.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? – ella voltio a mirarme cuando le hable, pero justo en ese momento llegó su hermano Emmett junto con el hombre con el que apareció en la foto de la revista y ella no me contesto nada.

-Bella, ¿nos vamos? – le preguntó Emmett – ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo cuando me vio, parecía que me quisiera golpear, y no lo culpo, si hubiera sido Alice yo haría lo mismo.

-Llegue hoy a New York para buscar a Bella, y Alice me invito a su desfile aprovechando que estaba aquí. – dije lo mas calmadamente posible.

-No crees que te demoraste mucho para querer hablar – dijo el otro

-Lo sé, espero que no sea demasiado tarde

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento, podemos hablar después, ahora estoy muy cansada y no veo la hora de llegar a mi cama. – me dijo Bella.

-Espera a que salga Alice y te llevamos a tu casa

-No hay problema Jasper, yo tomo un taxi. – después de decir esto se despidió de todos, pero yo no la podía dejar ir asi.

-Déjame yo te llevo. – dije alcanzándola afuera.

-No

-Por favor, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

-No

-Bella, yo...

-Suéltame Edward – me dijo, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que había sujetado su brazo, inmediatamente lo solté – estoy muy cansada, ahora mismo sólo quiero llegar a mi casa, no me parece la situación adecuada para discutir nada, llámame mañana y buscamos un momento mas adecuado para hablar. – En ese momento pasó un taxi y se montó sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada mas.

Aunque también me habría gustado montarme en un taxi y salir de allí, sabía que Alice no me perdonaría si me iba sin antes hablar con ella. Probablemente me tocaría quedarme toda la noche si esperaba a que saliera por lo que mejor decidí entrar a buscarla. La encontré en el camerino junto con Emmett y Jasper, por la forma en que estaban supongo que es de quien me había hablado antes, me alegró mucho verla con alguien, aunque ese alguien probablemente me quiera tres metros bajo tierra, Alice estaba había estado mucho tiempo sola y aunque siempre ha sido alguien muy alegre sabia que le faltaba alguien.

-Hola Edward – me saludo en cuanto me vio – déjame te presento a mi novio Jasper, que es un gran amigo de Bella y el hermano de Rosalie que es la esposa de Emmett. – dijo señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto – Jasper sólo me respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, y Rosalie con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Edward? – preguntó Emmett

-Ya lo dije, vine a buscar a Bella, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Jasper

-Me di cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, y los quiero remediar.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde? – dijo Rosalie

-Quizás lo sea, pero igual sabía que tenia que hacer algo.

-Aunque quisiera no te puedo decir que te alejes de ella – dijo Emmett – pero no cometas mas errores Edward, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo, realmente le hiciste daño, pasó semanas sin sonreír de verdad, sé que le costaba dormir, sólo comía por el embarazo, pero después de dos o tres semanas logró superar lo que había pasado, logro volver a ser la Bella de antes. Créeme que si vuelves a herirla de cualquier manera te buscare debajo de las piedras si es necesario para hacerte pagar.

-Si vuelvo a hacer algo que le haga daño yo mismo iré a buscarte Emmett.

Eso pareció relajar un poco a Emmett y a Jasper que resulto ser tan sobreprotector con Bella como Emmett. Conversamos un rato, pero me despedí temprano y me fui para el hotel.

Sabía que había quedado en llamar al otro día a Bella, pero no quería darle la oportunidad de que se negara, por lo que decidí ir a esperarla a su oficina cuando fuera siendo hora de la salida, sabía que probablemente se iba a enojar por sentirse presionada, pero hablar con ella era realmente importante.

Como lo pensaba se enojó cuando me vio allá, pero aceptó hablar conmigo que era lo importante. Fuimos por algo de comida para llevar y nos sentamos en una banca de un parque cercano a su oficina. Cuando termino de comer me pregunto que era lo que quería decirle, pero en ese momento la mente la tenía en blanco, ensaye lo que iba a decirle unas mil veces en el avión, incluso lo escribí, pero ahí frente a ella ya todas esas palabras parecían carecer de significado. Lo único que parecía adecuado era decir cuanto lo sentía. Le conté como me había dado cuenta de los errores que había cometido, y como de verdad quería remediarlos y que lo primero que había hecho para ello fue terminar con Tanya. También le conté todo lo que sucedió cuando termine con Tanya. Le dije que de verdad quería ser parte de la vida de mi hijo.

-Hija

-¿Cómo?

-Es una niña. – no pude evitar sonreír, iba a tener una niña, una hermosa princesita a la que cuidar y proteger, pero que clase de padre era, ni siquiera sabía que era una niña, no me iba a alcanzar la vida entera para arrepentirme por lo que había hecho, por lo que había dejado de hacer.

-¿Qué clase de padre soy? Ni siquiera sabía que es una niña. De verdad quiero compensar el tiempo perdido Bella.

-Con ella no es demasiado tarde, ni siquiera ha nacido, creo que te podrás poner al día.

-¿Y contigo Bella? ¿Se podrán llegar a arreglar alguna vez las cosas entre nosotros?

-Ya no confío en ti Edward, sin confianza no existe un nosotros. – en sus ojos pude ver por primera vez todo el daño que le había hecho, y eso me dolió mas de lo que puedo admitir.

-Hare lo que sea necesario para recuperar esa confianza Bella, sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad.

* * *

**_Queria que el capitulo contara lo que habia pasado por la cabeza de Edward, sin ser repetitivo, espero haberlo logrado. _**

**_Dejen un review para saber que tal les parecio XD._**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

-Hare lo que sea necesario para recuperar esa confianza, sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad – de verdad se veía arrepentido y que quería remediar las cosas, pero era mi corazón el que estaba en riesgo. Un corazón sólo puede recibir cierto número de heridas antes de que el daño sea permanente, y el mío iba llegando a su limite, aunque el engaño de Edward es el que mas me ha dolido, no ha sido el único. Además me daba miedo reenamorarme de Edward, eso sólo haría el golpe mas duro. Pero también sé no puedo dejar de hacer las cosas por miedo, eso no es forma de vivir, preguntándose que habría pasado si me hubiera arriesgado. Para muchas personas el miedo se convierte en un estilo de vida, pero yo hace mucho había decidido que no iba a ser el mío. Tampoco es como si fuera a ser como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo estaría dándole una oportunidad, el tendría que esforzarse para que las cosa estuvieran bien entre nosotros, bueno yo también tendría que poner de mi parte, pero el que tenía que redimirse era él. Podría darle una oportunidad, no es como si le estuviera diciendo que vamos a volver a estar juntos ya.

-No la desperdicies Edward. – su rostro se ilumino cuando le dije eso.

-No te voy a defraudar

-Sin animo de ofender ni de lastimarte, pero prefiero no esperar nada para que no me puedas defraudar.

-Te entiendo.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pero al contrario de los anteriores, este era un silencio cómodo.

-¿Cómo esta la bebé? ¿Qué te han dicho en los controles? – pregunto después de un rato, se sentía bien ver como se interesaba.

-Todo esta muy bien, al principio estaba por debajo del peso, pero en el ultimo control me dijeron que ya estaba bien.

-Me tranquiliza mucho saber que todo esta bien.

-Me van a hacer otra ecografía dentro de dos semanas. Puedes ir si quieres – no sé ni porque se lo ofrecí, pero al ver su sonrisa cuando le dije pensé que no me equivoque. Aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, acepto que tengo una debilidad por esa característica sonrisa torcida, si algo tan simple como ofrecerle que vaya a la ecografía puede hacerla aparecer, lo hago con todo el gusto.

-Me encantaría, ¿estas segura que no hay ningún problema? – se nota que de verdad quiere ir y aun así no quiere que me sienta incomoda, creo que vamos por buen camino.

-Pues por mi no hay ningún problema, de pronto con Jasper o Emmett, a la ultima me acompaño Rosalie por lo que era el turno de alguno de ellos dos.

-Mmm, ya veo. – ¿que pude haber dicho que le cambio así el animo?

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Era yo quien debió haberte acompañado, pero por mi estupidez me perdí el poder ver a mi hija y estar contigo en ese momento.

-Ya nada se puede hacer para cambiar el pasado Edward, y quizás nos podamos perder el presente por estar lamentándonos.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy para mi casa.

-Te acompaño a recoger tu carro.

-No, tomare un taxi, es muy tarde para ir por el carro. – el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-Déjame entonces te llevo a tu casa, mi carro esta solo a dos cuadras.

-No es necesario.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Esta bien.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el carro, cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta y espero hasta que estuviera acomodada para cerrarla y montarse él.

-Usted indicara el camino señorita – El perfecto caballero para algunas cosas. Le di la dirección.

Llegamos rápidamente a mi edificio en un cómodo silencio. Salió del carro y me abrió la puerta, salí también y nos quedamos parados muy cerca el uno del otro al lado del carro. Mi mente tiene muy claras las cosas, pero lastimosamente (o afortunadamente) mi cuerpo aun reacciona ante su cercanía.

-Mira el número de mi celular, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor, no importa la hora – me entrego una tarjeta con su número y yo también le di el mío.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando Edward? – hasta ese momento no se me había ocurrido eso.

-En un hotel a unos veinte minutos de aquí.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar? – yo era consciente de que su vida no estaba acá.

-Pues tendré que viajar pronto para organizar algunas cosas. Hace poco me ofrecieron un puesto en un hospital importante, espero que todavía este disponible.

-Ah ya veo – se iba a ir pronto y creí que las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Tendré que encontrar un apartamento cerca, si sabes de algo te lo agradecería.

-¿De un apartamento? ¿Cerca a donde?

-Pues al tuyo, quiero estar cerca por si sucede alguna emergencia poder llegar rápido.

-¿Te piensas mudar a New York?

-Si, ¿no era eso lo que estaba diciendo? – parecía estar recordando lo que había dicho, como temiendo que hubiera dado pie a algún malentendido.

-Si, si

-Tal vez Alice me pueda acompañar a ver algunos, tengo entendido que se va a quedar otras dos semanas, aunque con Jasper acá no dudo que termine quedándose indefinidamente.

-¿Y tu antiguo apartamento?¿Y tus antiguos pacientes? – estaba dejando toda su vida atrás de repente.

-Pues lo venderé, esta en una buena zona, no creo que una agencia demore mucho en venderlo. Hay muchos otros cardiólogos que estoy seguro pueden atender a mis pacientes. Lo único que no quisiera dejar es mi Volvo, tal vez pueda hacer que me lo envíen, esto de manejar autos alquilados no me llama mucho la atención.

-Pero estas dejando toda tu vida atrás, de un día para otro. ¿No crees que te vas a arrepentir después?

-No estoy dejando mi vida atrás, estoy mirando hacia adelante para intentar recuperarla.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo promesas Edward, solo dije que había una oportunidad, puede que las cosas nunca vuelvan a estar bien entre nosotros. – se que probablemente lo lastimaría diciendo eso, pero es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio.

-Sé que me estoy arriesgando, pero no puedo no hacerlo, por lo que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que todo funcione. Igual si no funcionara quiero estar cerca de mi hija. – dijo lo ultimo desviando su mirada, como si no quisiera pensar que el no estar juntos de nuevo es una posibilidad, pero mientras yo no vuelva a confiar en él siempre va a ser una posibilidad.

-Buenas noches Bella – dijo acariciando mi mejilla lentamente y mirándome fijamente. – Que descanses. – si, definitivamente mi cuerpo todavía reacciona, me podría quedar perdida en sus ojos. Pero afortunadamente mi cerebro todavía tiene el control.

-Adiós Edward. – dije separándome de él y entrando en el edificio.

En otras circunstancias habría estado despierta toda la noche pensando en lo que paso durante el día y en todo lo que hablamos, pero la falta de sueño me empezaba a pasar factura. Le di su comida a Misifu, me puse mi pijama y me acosté quedándome profundamente dormida inmediatamente mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Pienso que es una buena señal que Edward Cullen ya no me cause insomnio.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews._**

**_Tenia el capitulo casi listo antes, pero mi mamá se aburrio de su computador y se adueño del mio ¬¬ por lo que sólo lo pude terminar hasta ahora._**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

No había pasado una semana entera desde que Edward volvió y hoy en la mañana se había ido, dijo que regresaría para la ecografía que era el viernes. Me costaba admitirlo pero ya lo extrañaba, si lo extrañaba después de medio día no me alcanzaba a imaginar que iba a pasar después de cuatro días. Me decía a mi misma que era sólo porque estaba acostumbrada a él, pero muy en mi interior sabía que era algo mas profundo que simple costumbre, pero aun no estaba lista para admitirlo, y no tenía idea de cuando podría estarlo.

Durante los últimos días Edward ha sido el príncipe encantado con que toda mujer llega a soñar al menos una vez en su vida, era una encantadora faceta de su personalidad que ya no recordaba, quizás debí haberme hecho la difícil cuando nos volvimos a encontrar… a quien quiero engañar, las cosas empezaron al revés, definitivamente no se hicieron de la manera correcta y terminaron bastante mal, pero esas ocho semanas están bastante altas en el ranking de las mejores semanas de mi vida, además si las cosas no hubieran pasado así en este momento mi bebé no existiría.

Edward había estado muy atento, el miércoles me invito a almorzar pero yo no podía salir porque tenía bastante trabajo atrasado, pero él llegó a la hora de almuerzo con comida. Tuvimos una platica muy amena, la verdad es que hablando con Edward nunca me aburría. Me comentó que en la mañana había estado en el hospital del que me había hablado, y la oferta todavía estaba en pie, comenzaría a trabajar en tres semanas. Se fue cuando terminamos de comer porque sabía que yo tenía que trabajar. También me llamo en la noche y al igual que en todas las noches hasta hoy, nos quedamos hablando de cómo habían estado nuestros días. Se sentía bien tener alguien al final del día para contarle lo que me había sucedido.

El jueves también almorzamos juntos, y el viernes no nos vimos porque el estaba mirando apartamentos, pero aun así me llamó y hablamos un largo rato, cuando ya iba a colgar, me tomo por sorpresa pidiéndome que saliera con él el sábado a comer, en una cita.

-Edward en serio, no es necesario, además sabes que no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi.

-Bella, nunca hemos tenido una verdadera cita, y si alguna mujer merece que la cortejen esa eres tú. Permíteme hacerlo por favor - ¿Quién podía resistirse a ese tono?

-Esta bien, mañana en la noche entonces. Pero quiero dejarte claro que el que acepte no quiere decir que ya cambio el estado de la relación entre nosotros.

-Lo sé Bella, pero por algo tengo que empezar.

Al día siguiente era por fin sábado, espero toda la semana hasta ese día para poder dormir hasta la hora que quiera sin ninguna molesta interrupción, pero claro, cierto duende con exceso de cafeína en la sangre considero que las siete y media de la mañana ya era muy tarde e irrumpió en mi apartamento despertándome sin ninguna consideración.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Alice? – Puede que haya sido grosera, pero como se le ocurre quitarme las cobijas de esa forma, eso es casi que un acto suicida. - ¿Y como se supone que entraste?

-Jasper me prestó su llave. – Se las di para casos de emergencia, pero si van a usarlas para esto tendré que recuperar todas las llaves que haya dado de mi apartamento.

-¿Y que haces aquí? No te informo Jasper que duermo hasta las nueve cuando puedo, no es muy tarde, lo que sea podría haber esperado.

-Pero Bella, tenemos que ir de compras, necesitas un hermoso vestido para esta noche.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los que tengo?

-Nada, pero necesitas algo muy especial.

-¿Sabes que vamos a hacer esta noche?

-Si, pero no te lo voy a decir, es una sorpresa.

-Odio las sorpresas – dije volviéndome a acostar.

-¡Ah no! De eso nada, levántate y organízate que Rose ya viene para acá y después salimos.

-Alice, hoy es sábado, puedo dormir hasta la hora que me de la gana, créeme que no quieres ir de compras con una mujer embarazada de mal genio por falta de sueño, y menos con una que odia ir de compras.

-Asumo las consecuencias – dijo Alice sacándome de la cama, cómo alguien tan chiquito podía tener tanta fuerza iba mas allá de mi comprensión.

Después de una extenuante jornada de compras encontramos el vestido perfecto, era realmente hermoso. Pero a ellas no les parecía que con el vestido era suficiente, por lo que cuando volvimos a mi apartamento comenzamos con la tortura del maquillaje y el peinado, aunque tengo que aceptarlo, el resultado de un día de torturas realmente había valido la pena, claro que es algo que nunca voy a admitir.

Cuando terminaron llegó Edward, con un traje que lo hacia ver aun mas apuesto. Cuando le pregunte hacia donde íbamos no me quiso contar, diciendo que era una sorpresa. Pensé que íbamos a un restaurante, pero paramos en un edificio cerca a mi casa.

-Edward ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya vas a ver, espero que te guste.

Entramos al edificio, y cuando entramos al ascensor me cubrió los ojos.

-Edward, a duras penas camino sin caerme viendo, como esperas que lo haga sin ver.

-Yo nunca te dejaría caer.

Nos bajamos del ascensor y me hizo subir unas escaleras. Tropecé varias veces, pero como el lo había dicho, no me dejo caer.

Cuando me destapó los ojos no lo podía creer, no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero esta me encanto. Estábamos en la azotea del edificio, y había organizado todo como un picnic, incluyendo el mantel de cuadros. Había pequeñas luces por todos lados y sonaba una agradable música de fondo. Desde allí se veía gran parte de la ciudad, era realmente hermoso.

-Edward, esto es hermoso.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Supuse que no querrías ir a un restaurante muy elegante y costoso, por lo que quise hacer algo diferente por ti. – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi.

-Te mereces esto y mucho mas. – cuando dijo esto me sonroje, que puedo hacer, mi cara cambia de color a voluntad sin tener en cuenta lo que yo quiero.

Después de eso comimos, algo que había comprado en un restaurante. Edward tiene muchos talentos, pero en la cocina no pasa de unos huevos fritos.

-No van a venir a sacarnos por invasión a propiedad ajena o algo así,¿ cierto?

-Claro que no – dijo riéndose – el portero me presto las llaves.

-¿Por qué habría de prestarte las llaves?

-Supongo que querría congraciarse con el nuevo inquilino.

-No sabia que ya habías encontrado apartamento.

-Si, aunque todavía falta pintar y amoblarlo, por ahora sigo en el hotel. Aunque las compras y lo que quede faltando tendrán que esperar hasta que vuelva. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Alice para eso, pero después me di cuenta de que probablemente me arrepentiría.

-Yo creo que lo harías. – dije riéndome, si Alice compra como compra sin una excusa, no me imagino como seria con una. Sé que Edward tiene bastante dinero, pero no creo que tanto, probablemente pocas personas tienen tanto.

-Tengo algo para ti – dijo después de que nos quedamos un rato en un cómodo silencio apreciando la vista, sacó una caja de su bolsillo.

-Edward no debiste.

-Si, lo sé, no te gusta que te regalen cosas, pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti.

-Edward, es increíble. – era un hermosa collar, una delgada cadena de plata, con una piedra naranja que brillaba en distintas tonalidades **(imagen en mi perfil)**. – no puedo creer que lo recordaras.

-Decías que lo único que extrañabas de Phoenix en Forks era el sol.

-Y tu me regalaste un collar parecido a este, porque la forma en como brillaba me lo recordaba. Decías que era como tener mi propio sol, sin el calor. – dije sonriendo por el recuerdo.

-Casi lloras cuando lo perdiste en el mar.

-Y tu lo buscaste por mi, estabas decidido a encontrarlo aun cuando sabíamos que era imposible. Tuve que sacarte casi a la fuerza cuando ya te estabas poniendo azul.

-Estabas triste por haberlo perdido, nunca he sido capaz de verte triste, tenia que hacer lo posible para remediarlo.

-Y lo hiciste, montaste una fogata para los dos detrás de mi casa. Dijiste que si ya no podía tener el brillo, podría tener el calor. Comimos tantos malvaviscos que al otro día no podíamos levantarnos de la cama.

-Fue lo único que nos salvo de la ira de Charlie cuando vio como quedo su césped. – dijo Edward con su sonrisa de lado – Permíteme – tomó el collar y me lo coloco.

-Muchas gracias Edward.

-No me lo agradezcas, mejor baila conmigo.

-Sabes que no puedo bailar Edward.

-Yo asumo las consecuencias, bueno mis pies asumen las consecuencias. – dijo ofreciéndome su mano. La tome y empezamos a bailar, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo, era una gran sensación que había extrañado.

- Tengo que irme Edward. – dije después de la tercera canción. Aun no me sentía lista para el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-Esta bien. – dijo con tono de resignación.

Me llevo a mi apartamento, cuando llegamos se bajo y me abrió la puerta. Me acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio.

-Ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido Edward, muchas gracias por todo.

-Opino lo mismo, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo. – dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, se sentía tan bien el contacto.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, ninguno parecía querer decir adiós.

-Ya debería entrar. – dije, aunque la verdad es que lo que deseaba era quedarme ahí por siempre, pero me asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía volver a entregar tan rápido mi corazón a alguien en quien no confiaba.

-Tienes razón, hasta mañana Bella. – dijo dándome un beso en la frente y dando la vuelta hacia su carro.

Al otro día fueron Rose y Alice para escuchar los detalles de la cita, aunque al menos llegaron a una hora mas decente y con almuerzo lo cual se les agradecía enormemente. Ambas pensaron que todo había sido muy romántico y yo no podría haber estado mas de acuerdo. Pobres Jasper y Emmett, estoy segura de que ellas se fueron directamente a reclamarles por no tener ese tipo de detalles con ellas. No habían pasado diez minutos después de que se fueron Alice y Rosalie cuando llegó Edward con la comida, al parecer todos estaban bastante pendientes de que me alimentara bien. También llego con ropita de bebé y un león de peluche

-Es hermoso Edward.

-Hace seis meses nunca me habría imaginado comprando cosas de bebé, pero me encanta comprar cosas para mi hija. Espero que no salga tan reacia a los regalos como su mamá.

El resto de los días de la semana se pasaron mas lentos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Edward me llamaba todas las noches para preguntarme como había estado mi día. Me tome la mañana del viernes libre para ir a la cita, quede de encontrarme con Edward en el hospital. Cuando estaba terminando de organizarme para salir tocaron el timbre, imagine que era algún vecino que necesitaba algo. Termine de ponerme los zapatos y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Traje desayuno – dijo Edward mostrando una bolsa, parado en la puerta con su característica sonrisa torcida.

-¡Edward! – y antes de que pensara lo que estaba haciendo, le di un abrazo que casi lo tiro al suelo.

-Nunca imagine lo que podría hace un desayuno. – dijo Edward riéndose mientras me abrazaba también. No pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que me dijo.

Después de desayunar salimos hacia el hospital. Estuvimos en silencio mientras esperábamos en la sala de espera, creo que estábamos muy ansiosos de que nos dijeran que todo estaba bien como para conversar.

-¿Están listos? – nos pregunto la doctora untándome un gel frio en el vientre.

Al momento apareció la imagen en el monitor.

-¿Es nuestra bebé? – preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, ahí esta y todo se ve muy bien. – respondió la doctora.

-Muchas gracias Bella, gracias por permitirme vivir esto contigo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

_-¿Es nuestra bebé? – preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-Si, ahí esta y todo se ve muy bien. – respondió la doctora._

_-Muchas gracias Bella, gracias por permitirme vivir esto contigo. _

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Edward – ya me había hecho a la idea de vivir esto sin él, pero era mucho mejor con él.

-A mi también me alegra estar aquí, me alegra haber recapacitado a tiempo y no perderme de esta maravillosa experiencia. – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que mostraba mil emociones y sentimientos, algunos que ni siquiera lograba identificar.

-Bueno, aquí tienes una copia de la ecografía, todo parece ir muy bien hasta ahora. – dijo la doctora, ya había olvidado que estaba allí.

Edward salió del consultorio mientras yo esperaba que la doctora me escribiera una nueva prescripción de vitaminas.

-Bueno, aquí tienes – me dijo la doctora entregándome el papel – me alegra que el papá haya podido venir, se le notaba la emoción cuando vio la imagen de la bebé, además por la forma en que te mira se nota que esta muy enamorado de ti, siempre es bueno tener ese tipo de apoyo. - ¿Enamorado? La química es innegable, pero de ahí a enamorado yo no creo. Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que decirme la doctora eso? La situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin pensar que el pueda estar enamorado de mi. Aunque mejor no me preocupo, probablemente es solo un gesto visto a través de la visión romántica que tiene la doctora de la vida y no un sentimiento tan complicado.

Me despedí de la doctora y salí al pasillo donde estaba Edward esperándome.

-¿Tienes que ir a la oficina ya? – preguntó Edward cuando íbamos en el ascensor.

-No, quedé de ir después de almuerzo ¿Por qué?

-Ya casi es hora de almuerzo, estaba pensando que podríamos ir al centro comercial y después ir a almorzar juntos. Claro, si tu quieres.

-Me gustaría ir contigo. – por su suspiro de alivio creo que pensó que le iba a decir que no.

Llegamos al centro comercial poco después y empezamos a pasar por las vitrinas.

-¿Qué estamos buscando? – le pregunte a Edward – no me digas que el problema de adicción a las compras es de familia, no creo que sea algo que quiera que herede mi hija.

-No, claro que no – dijo Edward riéndose – la adicción a las compras es sólo cosa de Alice. Tengo que comprar unos muebles, una cama, lo necesario para amoblar un apartamento, también todos los utensilios de cocina y sabanas y estantes para poner mi música y libros. No había caído en cuenta de todo lo que se necesita para hacer habitable un apartamento. – dijo con un suspiro.

-Bastantes cosas. – dije riéndome por su expresión un poco abrumada.

-Y también tengo que comprar cosas para el cuarto del bebé.

-¿Para el cuarto del bebé? – no había pensado en eso.

-Pues si, no hemos hablado nada sobre cómo nos vamos a organizar, pero supongo que es mejor tener lo necesario en mi casa tambien. ¿No? – dijo como confirmando que no hubiera dicho nada malo. – _Aunque la verdad es que preferiría que viviéramos todos juntos como una familia. _– dijo Edward, al menos eso creo, no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Si, no había pensado en eso. Supongo que no hemos hablado mucho de nuestra situación, ni de lo que vamos a hacer.

-Es verdad, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para tener esa conversación. ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? Podemos hablar de todo lo que necesitamos hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo.

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, pero por ahora estamos de compras. Mejor empezar por lo urgente, una cama, sabanas y almohadas y las cosas de la cocina. Entre mas rápido me pueda mudar mejor, ya estoy cansado de estar en el hotel, es demasiado impersonal para mi gusto.

-Antes pensabas en conseguir un trabajo que exigiera viajar mucho para que pudieras ir a hoteles donde te atendieran como la realeza. ¿Qué paso con eso? – dije molestándolo, contenta de poder cambiar a un tema con el que se pudiera bromear.

-Pues eso esta bien cuando uno es un joven idealista con ganas de conquistar el mundo – dijo riéndose – Pero llega una etapa en la vida de todo hombre donde queremos asentarnos y tener un hogar, aunque eso implique tener que hacer cosas como tender una cama y lavar la ropa. ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Por mucho que corramos la realidad se impone al final y toca afrontarla, si se puede afrontar junto a quien se ama mucho mejor. – la ultima parte no pasó desapercibida, pero no iba a ser yo la que hiciera algún comentario al respecto.

-Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras del rebelde Edward Cullen, ¿quién logro semejante cambio de mentalidad?, el sistema o la edad.

-Probablemente la edad, por si no te has dado cada vez estamos mas cerca de los treinta, la puerta a la cuarta década. – dijo con cara de seriedad que no pudo por mantener por mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a reírse.

-Oye nunca te metas con la edad de una mujer, menos con la de una mujer embarazada – dije dándole un codazo en el costado.

-¡Ey! Me lastimas. – dijo haciendo un puchero, no pude evitar reírme.

-Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice.

Hicimos algunas compras, la mayoría de las cosas iba a ser enviadas directamente al apartamento, ninguno de los dos escogió nada para un cuarto de bebé, inconscientemente sentía que si lo hacia era como estar tomando una decisión que no tenía idea cual iba a ser, una parte de mi quería que Edward no comprara nada y se mudara conmigo y vivir como una familia, pero la otra parte pensaba que si vivíamos juntos seria mas difícil recuperarse de que algo saliera mal. Pero mi vida no podía ser guiada por el miedo a lo que pasaría si… Eran demasiados factores, e igual la decisión no dependía solo de mí.

Después de almorzar Edward me llevo hasta la oficina.

-Paso por ti a la salida. – me dijo cuando me abrió la puerta del carro, era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No te molestes, prefiero que me recojas en mi apartamento, así aprovecho, me cambio de ropa y le doy la comida a Misifu.

-¿Estás segura? ¿En qué te irías?

-Yo voy en taxi. No te preocupes tanto Edward. – dije despidiéndome con la mano y entrando en el edificio antes de que dijera algo mas.

La tarde de trabajo en la oficina no me rindió mucho por estar pensando en la noche y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era la hora de salida, así que como sabia que no iba a lograr adelantar nada de trabajo cogí un taxi y me fui hacia a mi apartamento.

Cuando llegue le serví la comida a Misifu, cuando iba a cambiarme de ropa para mi salida con Edward sonó mi celular.

-Hola Emmett ¿A que debo el milagro?

-Bella… – dijo con un tono de voz que no me gusto ni poquito.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?

-Es Rose, estamos en el hospital.

-Oh Emmett, tranquilo ya voy para alla.

* * *

**_Perdon por la demora, pero es que inicie semestre en la universidad y el horario ha sido un poco caotico. Tambien se me ocurrio una nueva idea y he estado intentando sacarla de mi cabeza y ponerla en papel ( o un computador, lo que haya a la mano). Si ya se que son solo excusas, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo no tardara tanto XD._**

**_Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, dejenlos de regalo de cumpleaños XD_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO ****16**

_-¿Qué pasa Emmett?_

_-Es Rose, estamos en el hospital._

_-Oh Emmett, tranquilo ya voy para allá._

Tome mis cosas y salí hacia el hospital, al menos no había mucho tráfico porque cuando llegué Emmett estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de emergencia luciendo desconsolado.

-¿Que paso Emmett? ¿Ya te han dicho algo? – dije sentándome a su lado tomando una de sus manos para mostrarle mi apoyo.

-Ya llevo una hora aquí y nadie se digna a decirme nada, tampoco me dejan entrar a verla, cada que voy a preguntar algo me dicen que me siente que en un momento sale el doctor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Íbamos a salir a comer, me dijo que fuera sacando el carro y la esperara en la entrada del edificio mientras ella se terminaba de organizar, se cuanto se demora por lo que dije que mejor la esperaba y bajábamos juntos, pero ella insistió que me adelantara que no se demoraba mucho. La estaba esperando en el carro cuando ella salió, pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras de la entrada no se que paso y empezó a caer. Salí del carro lo mas rápido que pude, pero cuando la alcance ya estaba en el ultimo escalón y estaba inconsciente, tenía una gran cortada en la cabeza, y había tanta sangre Bella, no te alcanzas a imaginar. – dijo Emmett casi a punto de llorar, nunca había visto a mi hermano así y me partía el corazón. – cuando llegamos al hospital todavía no había despertado, me dijeron que esperara acá porque la iban a llevar a hacer unos exámenes, pero esta es la hora que no me dicen nada, por lo que imagino que todavía no ha despertado.

-Ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien Emmett – dije dándole un abrazo.

-Debí haber insistido mas y haberla esperado.

-Ah no Emmett, no te vas a culpar por esto, fue un accidente, no es culpa de nadie.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero nada, fue un accidente.

En ese momento salió una enfermera, preguntando por Emmett Swan, al parecer Rosalie había despertado y estaba pidiendo verlo. Con solo saber que Rose estaba despierta la expresión de Emmett cambio radicalmente. Emmett entró detrás de la enfermera diciéndome que salía pronto para decirme como estaba Rose, aunque conociéndolo como lo conozco probablemente me esperaba toda una noche de espera en esas incomodas sillas.

No había pasado un minuto desde que Emmett se fue cuando sonó mi celular.

-Halo – conteste sin mirar quien era.

-Hola Bella ¿estas bien? – demonios, era Edward, me había olvidado por completo de que habíamos quedado en salir.

-Oh Edward! Lo siento, lo olvide por completo.

-Mmm ya, bueno – sonaba ¿decepcionado? ¿Triste? – ¿estas bien? Me preocupe cuando no contestaban en tu apartamento.

-Si, tranquilo, es solo que tuve que salir de emergencia.

-Esta bien, al menos ya me quedo tranquilo de que no te paso nada.

-Siento mucho haberme olvidado de esta noche Edward – seguro había planeado algo especial, siempre planea algo diferente para consentirme.

-Tranquila Bella, entiendo que tengas cosas mas importantes que hacer. – hubiera preferido que me reclamara por haber olvidado nuestra cita, que oírlo hablar con ese tono de resignación.

-No es eso, es que Rosalie se cayó por unas escalas y estoy acompañando a Emmett en el hospital. – no podía dejarlo creyendo que para mí no era importante el tiempo que pasaba con él. Valoraba cada segundo, especialmente porque cada que estoy con él, se encarga de hacerme sentir la persona mas importante del mundo, en cierto modo suena egoísta porque él no esta recibiendo nada a cambio, pero si él lo hace es porque quiere ¿cierto?

-¿Y cómo esta ella? ¿Necesitan algo?

-Pues al parecer ya despertó, Emmett acabo de entrar a verla, estoy esperando a que salga a decirme como esta.

-Bueno, espero que todo salga bien, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas por favor.

-Gracias Edward, si algo yo te llamo.

-Esta bien. Hablamos después. Cuídate.

-Chao Edward.

Habían pasado unos veinticinco minutos desde que hable con Edward y Emmett todavía no salía a decirme nada. Al parecer mi predicción si había estado correcta. Había estado leyendo una revista cuando unos gritos llamaron mi atención, era una mujer embarazada mas o menos de mi edad, la llevaban en una silla de ruedas y al parecer estaba en trabajo de parto. Siempre he sabido lo que me esperaba, sabía que iba a ser doloroso, pero ver a esa mujer gritar del dolor lo hizo todo mas real. Y si yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo, y si el dolor era demasiado para mi… estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Si viste lo mismo que vi yo, seguramente necesitas lo que traigo en esta bolsa. – dijo Edward mostrándome una bolsa con la cena y el postre.

Me recosté en su pecho y el puso la bolsa a un lado y me abrazo. Esto me ayudo para calmarme poco a poco, pero las dudas seguían ahí.

-Se lo que estas pensando y no tienes de que preocuparte, claro que vas a poder.

-¿Cómo sabes en que estaba pensando? – le pregunte aun recostada en el.

-Te conozco. – dijo y sentí como se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que voy a poder?

-Eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco Bella, si otras mujeres han podido tu con mayor razón. Además yo voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, dándote mi mano para cuando necesites aplastar algunos huesos, recordándote que al final de todo vamos a tener a nuestra princesa con nosotros. – es verdad, al final todo valdrá la pena porque podre conocer a nuestra bebé. – además Bella, por primera vez vas a sacarle beneficio a tu torpeza, tantos años de golpes y caídas deben haber aumentado tu tolerancia al dolor. – dijo logrando que me riera.

-Gracias Edward – dije levantándome para poder mirarlo a los ojos – siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Hago el intento. – me respondió con su característica sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? No que me este quejando, si no hubieras llegado probablemente me habrían tenido que ingresar por un ataque de ansiedad.

-Cuando dijiste que estabas esperando a que Emmett saliera a decirte como estaba todo, sabía que probablemente te tocaría esperar toda la noche y pensé que podría venir a acompañarte. Al parecer no me equivoque en lo de Emmett, espero tampoco haberme equivocado al venir.

-Me alegra mucho que hallas venido, y mucho mas con lo que traes en esa bolsa. – dije notando lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Pues parece que prefieres la comida que la compañía. – dijo haciéndose el herido – pero bueno supongo que primero lo necesario. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo que él no sabía es que por mucho que he intentado evitarlo, el también se estaba volviendo necesario.

-Bueno, dame la comida, quizás cuando este llena pueda apreciar la compañía. – dije bromeando. En ese momento la bebé comenzó a patear. – ves, ella también esta de acuerdo. – dije tomando la mano de Edward y poniéndola en donde ella pateaba, e inmediatamente su rostro se ilumino como cada vez que la siente. Era increíble verlo, no había nacido y ya podía decir que Edward la amaba con todo su corazón, sin importar como resultaran las cosas entre nosotros, se que el va a ser el mejor papá que podría haber deseado para mi hija.

Después de que comimos empezamos a conversar de cosas triviales mientras esperaba a que Emmett saliera a decirme como iba todo. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando me quede dormida recostada sobre Edward.

-_¿Cómo esta Rosalie? – _pregunto Edward, aunque escuchaba su voz muy lejana.

-_Ya esta bien, aunque la van a dejar en observación hasta mañana, para ver que el bebé__ este bien__. – _contesto Emmett.

-_¿El bebe?_ – Hubo una pausa – _felicitaciones Emmett._

_-Gracias._

_-Bueno, yo voy a llevar entonces a Bella a su apartamento para que duerma. _– en ese momento sentí como me levantaban.

-_La amas ¿cierto? _– pregunto Emmett

_-Mas que a mi vida – _contesto Edward después de un segundo.

-_¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

-_Tu sabes como es Bella, si le digo se va a sentir presionada, y después de lo que hice no tengo ningún derecho a presionarla a que sienta algo por mi. Es suficiente para mi con que me deje estar a su lado._

_-No es suficiente para ti y lo sabes._

_-Es verdad – _dijo con un suspiro_ – pero después de todos mis errores, debo vivir con lo que ella me quiera dar._

_-¿Y si ella también te amara?_

_-Me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo._


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-¿Edward? – estaba un poco desorientada, ¿que hacia el en mi apartamento?, ¿en mi habitación?¿ cargándome?.

-Te quedaste dormida en el hospital, creí que era mejor que durmieras en tu habitación. – dijo acostándome en mi cama.

-¿Rose? – aun estaba muy dormida como para formar frases coherentes, al menos Edward siempre ha sido capaz de entenderme mejor que los demás, aun en los momentos de lapsus mental.

-Esta bien, la van a dejar en observación hasta mañana. Bueno hasta mas tarde. – dijo mirando el reloj. – No parece que hubiera nada mal, pero prefieren no correr riesgos con el bebé. – entonces no fue un sueño. Rosalie si estaba embarazada, y probablemente el resto de la conversación también ocurrió. Presiento horas de interminables discusiones internas cuando mi cerebro no este nublado por el sueño.

-Bueno, yo me voy Bella. Que descanses. – dijo dándome un beso en la frente. No sé que ocurrió, pero realmente no quería que se fuera.

-Edward

-¿Si?

-Quédate

-¿Estas segura? – podía ver en su cara que en verdad quería quedarse, pero también podía ver su inseguridad.

-Muy segura. – dije moviéndome hacia un lado para que el pudiera acostarse.

-Solo por que respondiste con dos palabras, lo que demuestra que estas lo suficientemente despierta para tomar decisiones. – dijo riéndose – solo espero que te acuerdes de esto cuando despiertes, no quiero que me despierten tirándome al piso. – en un acto de gran madurez le saque la lengua.

-No lo digo por decir, ya pasó una vez – dijo riéndose. Fue una vez que fui a amanecer con Alice, en la noche, al parecer me levante al baño, pero no volví al cuarto de Alice si no que me acosté en la cama de Edward que probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta porque tiene un sueño bastante pesado. Al día siguiente desperté con mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, con mi brazo en su cintura y nuestras piernas entrecruzadas, al principio fue una sensación muy agradable, pero cuando desperté del todo me asusté y pegue un grito empujándolo tan fuerte que lo tumbe de la cama, pero cayó mal y se esguinzó una muñeca. El no dijo nada, ni se enojo conmigo por invadir su cama ni por tirarlo de ella, es mas cuando pasó la conmoción inicial se rio al igual que todos en la casa, pero yo me sentí bastante culpable porque no pudo tocar el piano por casi un mes. El para aliviar mi culpa dijo que como castigo tenía que entretenerlo el tiempo que antes ocupaba en su piano, aunque la verdad es que fue lo menos parecido a un castigo, era bastante divertido pasar ese tiempo con el viendo películas, escuchando música o simplemente sentados en el jardín de su casa en un cómodo silencio.

-Mejor duérmete – dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho. Me fui quedando dormida mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia fue un _buenas noches amor_.

* * *

Me desperté al día siguiente completamente descansada, la verdad es que había dormido mejor de lo que lo había hecho en meses, y estoy segura que la causa de ello es la persona acostada al lado. La verdad es que no quería moverme, estaba realmente cómoda, tenía mi cabeza en su hombro y el tenia su mano en mi vientre.

-Buenos días – dijo Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

-Buenos días – dije acomodándome en la almohada al lado de el para poder ver su cara. No me explico como puede verse tan increíblemente sexy aun recién despertado.

- No desperté en el piso, eso ya es una mejora – dijo riéndose. Antes de que pudiera responderle algo mi estomago se hizo notar. – ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – me pregunto levantándose.

-Sin animo de ofender, pero desde cuándo sabes cocinar.

-Me logro defender, aunque no debí haberte dado a escoger, lo único bueno que te puedo ofrecer hecho por mi es pan tostado con huevos fritos.

-Bastante saludable para un cardiólogo. – dije riéndome.

-Pues mucho mas saludable que morirme de hambre. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Decidí ir a la cocina a supervisar, quizás podría evitar a tiempo que ocurriera algún desastre. Lo vi sacando algunas cosas de la nevera, ningún potencial desastre en ello, por lo que lo deje solo un momento para ir a darle la comida a Misifu que debía estar bastante hambrienta ya que era casi medio día, era extraño que no hubiera ido a despertarme antes.

Volví a la cocina, y aun no había signos de incendio, pero mi torpeza tenía que hacer acto de presencia y me tropecé con un juguete de Misifu que había en el piso de la cocina. Edward intento cogerme antes de que yo cayera al piso, pero sus reflejos esta vez no fueron suficientes, y terminamos los dos en el piso, bueno él terminó en el piso y yo encima de él.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Edward preocupado. – ¿No le paso nada a la bebe?

-Si, tranquilo, eres un buen amortiguador de caídas. – en ese momento la bebé pateo – si ves, ella esta bien. – dije riéndome.

Intente cogerme de la esquina del mesón para levantarme, estaba aplastando al pobre Edward, pero mi mala suerte no había terminado aun con su presentación y termine volteando un plato en donde se encontraban los huevos que cayeron sobre nosotros.

-Se que tenias hambre, pero debiste haber esperado a que al menos cocinara los huevos. – dijo Edward riéndose.

-Nunca te rías de una mujer embarazada con huevo en su cabello – dije intentando aparentar seriedad. – aunque bueno, la verdad es que debo lucir chistosa.

-Aun con huevo en tu cabello luces hermosa – dijo mirándome a los ojos y acomodando un mechón de pelo que había sobre mi cara detrás de mi oreja. A partir de ese momento todo fue en cámara lenta como en las películas, el puso su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla y su mirada mostraba miles de sentimientos, entre ellos ¿amor? y así lentamente se fue acercando hasta que finalmente sus labios tocaron los mios, suavemente al principio, apenas un roce, pero para ninguno de los dos era suficiente, por lo que poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso. La verdad es que mis memorias no le hacían justicia, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Nos separamos cuando fue absolutamente necesario respirar, pero nuestras miradas estaban conectadas reflejando las emociones que despertó lo que acababa de pasar.

-Parece que alguien no quiere estar en el piso – dijo Edward riéndose cuando la bebé pateo interrumpiendo efectivamente nuestro mágico momento. – yo te ayudo a levantar, no queremos mas accidentes.

Edward me ayudo a levantar y me senté en una de las sillas en la cocina.

-Bueno, el desayuno esta oficialmente arruinado. – dijo Edward mostrándome dos pedazos de pan carbonizados.

-Al parecer el pan tostado tampoco esta en tu menú. – dije riéndome.

-¡Ey! No es mi culpa que me hayan distraído.

-Pues yo no te oí quejarte mucho por la distracción.

-Nunca me quejaría por una distracción así. – dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un corto beso en los labios que me dejo iniciada. – Creo que necesitamos quitarnos todo este huevo de encima para poder salir, puede que no sea capaz de cocinar un desayuno decente, pero si puedo comprarlo.

Mi suerte nos dejo sin desayuno, pero a cambio obtuve algo muchísimo mejor.

* * *

_**Por fin pasó lo que muchas habian estado esperando. Edward se ha portado muy bien, yo creo que ya se merecia un besito XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Edward fue a su casa a cambiarse mientras yo me organizaba, quedo en recogerme después para ir a desayunar/almorzar. Sé que él tenía que irse, no creo que nos dejen entrar a un restaurante en el estado en que estábamos, pero no apreciaba en lo mas mínimo el tiempo a solas, eso solo significaba tiempo para pensar, y tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar.

Estaba casi segura que Edward me amaba, claro que hasta que el no me lo dijera podría pensar que solo fue un sueño.

Aunque los sentimientos de Edward eran importantes, no era lo mas importante, porque no podía realmente descifrar los sentimientos de Edward sin haber descifrado antes los míos ¿Qué siento yo por Edward? ¿Lo amo? ¿Confió en el? ¿Quiero arriesgarme por el? ¿Quiero arriesgarme con el? De la misma manera tengo que pensar que lo que suceda de ahora en adelante no solo me afecta a mi, también afecta a mi hija.

Edward llego a recogerme unos cuarenta minutos después de haberse ido. Decidimos ir a un pequeño restaurante que quedaba a solo unas cinco cuadras, por lo que nos fuimos caminando. Todo el trayecto fue en un cómodo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana donde podíamos ver a la gente pasar. Era algo que solíamos hacer, ver a la gente y empezar a imaginarnos sus historias, realmente divertido, mas de una persona resulto ser un traficante de drogas o un agente encubierto del FBI. A diferencia de nuestras anteriores salidas en New York Edward no se sentó al frente si no a mi lado.

Llego la mesera a tomar nuestro pedido y como para variar casi se come a Edward con la mirada, pero el ni cuenta se dio. Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida Edward paso una mano por mis hombros y con la otra acariciaba mi vientre, mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro, era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja y me encantaba esa sensación.

-¿Qué piensas? – le pregunte a Edward después de un rato.

-En que tengo que llamar a Esme, le prometí tenerla informada de todo lo que sucediera. Esta realmente emocionada con la idea de una nieta. No me extrañaría que ya haya vaciado todo almacén de bebes a 50 kilómetros alrededor de la casa. – dijo riéndose.

-Vamos a tener que cambiarla diez veces al día para que alcance a usar toda la ropa.

-Pues tendrás que ser tu quien le diga que no puede comprar mas ropa, yo no me atrevo.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo. – dije riéndome

-Pues no se que tanto la recuerdes, pero Esme es como Alice pero con la autoridad que viene con la maternidad. No me da pena admitirlo, claro que le tengo miedo, no conozco el primero capaz de contradecirla.

-Pues yo pienso que es realmente dulce.

-Claro, si te adora, si fuera por ella te adoptaría.

-Nuestra hija va a tener una gran abuela. – Esme es bastante maternal, estoy segura que va a consentir a su nieta a mas no poder.

-Y abuelo, Carlisle también esta encantado con la idea.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres? – me pregunto – No me tienes que contar si no quieres – dijo al notar como me tense ante su pregunta.

-Pues Charlie no dijo mucho, aunque el nunca dice mucho y sin poder ver su cara no tengo forma de saber sus reacciones. Sólo he hablado dos veces con el desde que le dije, pero no hemos tocado el tema. Aunque se que cuando la vea se va a enamorar inmediatamente y va a adorar a su nieta. – dije con una sonrisa imaginándome como seria cuando ya pudiera ver a mi hija. – Con Renne no fue tan fácil. Me dijo que había sido una tonta por pensar en tener una hija sin estar casada, que estaba cometiendo un gran error y me iba a arrepentir en un futuro. Le colgué antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra estupidez. – Edward me abrazo mas fuerte y limpio una lagrima que sin darme cuenta había logrado escapar.

-No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde ese día, ella llamo dos o tres veces después, pero no quise contestarle. Sé que Emmett hablo una vez con ella y también pelearon, no quiso decirme que paso por lo que supongo que fue bastante desagradable. – Para ese momento las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo libremente.

-Siento mucho que las cosas hayan sucedió así. – me dijo acariciando mi cabello logrando que me calmara. – Ella es la tonta por no saber apreciar el gran milagro que es nuestra bebé. – dijo con una sonrisa que lograría derretir a cualquiera, sin ser yo la excepción.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas triste de todo? … Que no me sorprendió su actitud. En mi interior siempre supe que en el momento en el que mas necesitara a mi mamá, Renne iba a salir con alguna estupidez. Renne nunca fue la mamá en la casa, mientras vivimos con ella siempre tuve claro que la única persona incondicional para mi era Emmett al igual que yo para él, nunca esperábamos nada de ella, porque su actitud dependía de sus locos cambios de humor.

-Sabes que aprendí de mis errores Bella – me dijo Edward sin dejar de abrazarme – y aquí estoy y no hay posibilidad de que me vaya, soy incondicional, no importa para que me necesites. Y si lo que necesitas es una charla madre-hija siempre puedes contar con Esme, ella estaría mas que encantada. Lo de la adopción era en serio. – dijo riéndose logrando que yo también me riera.

-Gracias – dije después de que me calme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí.

-No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. – dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Se quedo mirándome fijamente y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, nuestros labios a escasos milímetros, llego la molesta mesera con nuestra comida. El único motivo por el que no la tiraba por la ventana por haber interrumpido nuestro momento, fue porque estaba realmente hambrienta.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, aunque quizás fue por el hambre, no importa, el caso es que la disfrute.

-¿Has pensado algún nombre? – me pregunto Edward cuando terminamos, el restaurante estaba casi vacio por lo que no había necesidad de pararnos de nuestra mesa y simplemente seguíamos mirando por la ventana.

-Pues la verdad es que ninguno me convence. ¿Y tu?

-Pues solo en uno. Me gustaría que se llamara Elizabeth como mi abuela. – la abuela de Edward murió hace unos once o doce años en un accidente con su esposo cuando un camión choco contra el auto en el que iban. Fue un golpe realmente duro para Edward, el adoraba a su abuela. Toda la herencia paso a manos de Edward y Alice, digamos que fue suficiente para que no tuvieran que trabajar en toda su vida si así lo deseaban.

-Elizabeth… es un nombre muy bonito.

-Pues no tienes que estar de acuerdo, entiendo si quieres otro nombre, esta bien si no te gusta – dijo Edward sin mirarme, era muy tierno cuando estaba nervioso.

-Edward – dije haciendo que por fin me mirara – me encanta el nombre.

-¿En serio? – sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-En serio. – le dije sonriéndole – Ves, parece que a ella también le gusta – dije tomando su mano para que sintiera a Elizabeth que había comenzado a patear, logrando que su gran sonrisa fuera aun mas grande.

Edward llamo a nuestra _amable_ mesera y pidió la cuenta. Edward pago y la mesera trajo el cambio con una servilleta con su numero, perdiendo cualquier oportunidad de propina. Cuando ya íbamos en la puerta paso una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años llorando, vi que no estaba con nadie y me acerque, probablemente estaba perdida, seguro estaba muy asustada.

-Hola muñeca, ¿Con quien estas? – le pregunte arrodillándome a su lado para quedar a su altura.

-Mi mamá, pero no la encuentro – dijo llorando.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí mientras la buscamos?

La niña no podía responder por su llanto, por lo que la cargue y me senté en una banca que había en la acera afuera del restaurante. Ella se quedo sentada en mi regazo escondiendo su carita contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte cuando ya se había calmado un poco.

-Annie.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy Bella y el es Edward. Cuéntanos como es tu mama para poder buscarla.

-Ella es muy bonita. Tiene el cabello como el mío pero muy largo, y tiene puesto un vestido muy bonito.

-Voy a ver si veo a alguien que parezca estar buscando una hija, si no tendremos que ir a una estación de policía. – dijo Edward.

-Y cuéntame Annie, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – ya estaba mas calmada, seguía sentada en mi regazo y estaba jugando con mi pelo.

-Me gusta dibujar.

-Apuesto que dibujas muy bien.

-Mi mamá me dice que mis dibujos son muy bonitos.

-Pues las mamás no dicen mentiras, seguro que tus dibujos son toda una obra de arte. – Pensar en su mamá hizo que empezara a llorar de nuevo, por lo que saque una libreta y un lapicero que mantenía en mi bolso.

-Mira Annie – dije entregándole la libreta y el lapicero – puedes dibujar algo para que le des a tu mamá cuando llegue.

Ella empezó a dibujar muy concentrada apoyando la libreta en sus piernitas. Después de mas o menos dos minutos vi que venia Edward con una mujer que se veía a punto de desmoronarse, no quisiera ni imaginarme como se estaba sintiendo la pobre mujer.

-¡Mami! – Annie salió corriendo hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

-Cariño, no vuelvas a salir corriendo así, casi me muero del susto. – dijo la mamá abrazando a Annie como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

-Mira mami el dibujo que hice con Bella para ti. – dijo entregándole el dibujo que había estado haciendo.

-Esta muy bonito. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Mil gracias – nos dijo a Edward y a mi – no tengo como agradecerles por esto.

-Fue con todo el gusto. Annie es una niña adorable.

-Pues no es tan fácil calmarla, pero al parecer lo hiciste fácilmente. Estoy segura que vas a ser una gran mamá.

Después de eso se despidieron, pero yo ya no le puse cuidado a nada mas, estaba muy distraída. ¿Sería una gran mamá?, como iba a serlo si no sabia nada sobre niños, una cosa es lo que dicen los mil libros que he leído, pero otra cosa es la realidad, y tampoco es que hubiera tenido un gran ejemplo. Había mil errores que pudiera cometer, dos mil cosas que podían salir mal. Y si resultaba siendo una pésima madre… ya la adoro sin que haya nacido, no me perdonaría hacer algo mal con ella.

-Ven siéntate – dijo Edward sentándome en la banca, sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome. – Se que siempre van a haber mil dudas, y van a haber muchas veces en que no sepamos que hacer. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro: nuestra hija tiene la mejor mamá que pudo haber tenido. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, eres cariñosa, inteligente, desinteresada, amable, generosa, tienes todas las cualidades para ser una excelente mamá. Y lo que falte lo iremos aprendiendo juntos por el camino.

La verdad es que me gustaba bastante como sonaba lo que dijo: "juntos", si el estaba a mi lado apoyándome estaba segura que todo iba a ser mas fácil.

* * *

**_La bebé ya tiene nombre XD_**

**_Dejenme saber que les parecio el capitulo._**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Después de un rato volvimos a mi apartamento y nos acomodamos en la sala, Edward sentado en una esquina de el sofá y yo acostada con mi cabeza en su regazo. Manteníamos la conversación completamente trivial, ninguno se atrevía a empezar la conversación seria que estaba pendiente, era como estar ignorando el gran elefante rosa sentado sobre la mesita de centro. Pero es que ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué decir? Estábamos tan bien después de haber estado tan mal, que me daba terror arruinar todo el avance realizado solo por una palabra mal dicha.

-Bella… – dijo Edward después de no se cuanto tiempo en el que estuvimos en silencio.

-¿Si?

-Mmm, la verdad es que no se por donde empezar – dijo nervioso – se que tenemos que hablar pero no quiero arruinar todo – al menos yo no era la única con ese miedo – tu sabes que soy especialista en arruinar las cosas, y la verdad es que estoy tan feliz de que todo este mejorando entre nosotros…

-Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo. – dije con un suspiro.

-Bella – dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire seguramente para darse valor – yo se que cometí un gran error y he intentado remediarlo de todas las formas posibles, se que te lastime profundamente y no me alcanzara la vida entera para arrepentirme.

-Yo ya te perdone, solo falte que te perdones a ti mismo para dejar ese desagradable pasaje de nuestras vidas atrás. No tanto como olvidarlo, pero si recordarlo sin dolor, rencores, remordimientos, solo como algo que nos hizo aprender y en cierto modo nos volvió mas fuertes.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste perdonarme, fui un cobarde y hui justo cuando debí haber estado contigo, pero eso es algo que nunca voy a volver a hacer, nunca mas perderé una oportunidad contigo por cobardía. – Me ayudo a sentarme y quedamos frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos. En su mirada había tantas emociones, esto era tan importante para el como lo era para mi. – Bella, eres la persona mas maravillosa que conocido, eres desinteresada, inteligente, cariñosa, tierna y eso sin mencionar que eres absolutamente hermosa y sexy, y aunque estoy mas que agradecido con que me permitas ser parte de la vida de Elizabeth, también quiero ser parte de tu vida, no sé si es mucho pedir, pero quisiera poder estar contigo en los momentos buenos y malos, que podamos sentarnos y empezar a hacer soñadores planes sobre nuestro futuro, que podamos sentarnos juntos en la playa a ver un atardecer mientras Elizabeth juega con las olas, quisiera que pudiéramos ser una familia – era tan bella la imagen que el me pintaba, quien podría resistirse.

-Edward yo… – que decirle, yo también quiero todo eso, eso es lo que tengo que decirle.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste, que el problema era la confianza, pero si algo te puedo prometer Bella, es que nunca volveré a defraudarte, eres demasiado importante para mi como para volver a lastimarte, además seria como lastimarme a mi mismo porque yo.. Bella… yo te… – ¿va a decir lo que creo que va a decir? Edward, por favor termina tu frase. – Bella yo te…

¡Ahhhh! Maldito celular, quien puede ser tan terriblemente inoportuno.

-¿Vas a contestar? – me pregunto Edward después del quinto timbrazo.

-Ughhh. Supongo.

-¿Si? – contesté con el tono no mas gentil. Pero que cualquiera en mi situación lo entendería.

-¡Oye! Yo debería ser la de mal genio, como es que no he recibido ninguna llamada, al menos preguntando si todavía sigo viva.

-Rosalie, lo siento tanto. ¿Cómo estas? – con todo lo que estaba pasando con Edward me había olvidado completamente de ella.

-Pues por si te interesa estoy bien. Ya me dieron de alta y estoy en casa.

-Rose en serio lo siento, tu sabes que siempre me interesa como estés.

-Esta bien, te perdono con una condición – ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que esto no va a ser bueno? – ven a hacerme la visita, necesitamos un tiempo de chicas.

-Rose, en serio este no es un buen momento.

-Sin excusas Isabella, te espero en media hora, y trae helado. – dijo colgando.

-¿Cómo siguió Rosalie? – pregunto Edward

-Pues esta igual de mandona que siempre por lo que supongo que esta muy bien. – dije cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza de nuevo en regazo de Edward.

-¿Por qué mandona? ¿Qué quería? – pregunto acariciando mi cabello logrando que me relajara un poco.

-Al parecer tengo que estar en su casa en media hora – dije sin poder evitar soltar un bufido – y con helado.

- No querrás enojar una mujer embarazada, supongo que tendremos que dejar esto para después.

-Creo que si, lo siento Edward.

-No lo sientas – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – quizás es mejor y así puedes utilizar este tiempo para pensar en lo que te dije, porque todo lo que dije fue en serio Bella, si tu me aceptas quiero una vida contigo.

-Edward yo... – dije sentándome.

-No digas nada – dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios. – no me respondas nada, piénsalo, tiempo es lo mínimo que mereces.

Después de eso se paró ayudándome a parar y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Te llamo mas tarde. Por favor cuídate – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios antes de irse.

Después de eso recogí mis cosas y salí de casa sin preocuparme en arreglarme mucho, si Rosalie me quería en su casa en media hora pues se aguantaba como estuviera vestida. Paré en una tienda cerca por helado y finalmente 32 minutos después llegue a su apartamento.

-Llegas dos minutos tarde – fue lo primero que me dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola Rose, a mi también me alegra verte – dije pasando por un lado, y yendo a la cocina para meter el helado en el congelador.

-Felicitaciones Rose – dije dándole un abrazo cuando volví a la sala.

-Gracias, queríamos esperar un poco mas antes de empezar una familia pero la verdad es que no podríamos estar mas felices.

-¡Hey! ¿Y para mi no hay felicitaciones? – dijo Emmett entrando en la sala.

-Claro que si, felicitaciones Emmett, estoy segura que vas a ser un gran papá. – dije dándole un abrazo que él devolvió con uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso – Emmett vas a aplastar a Elizabeth – dije cuando ya me estaba quedando sin aire.

-¿Elizabeth? – dijo volviéndome a dejar en el suelo – no me digas que ya tenemos un nombre. Y yo que creí que le ibas a poner Emmetsilda en honor a tu apuesto hermano.

-Oye yo nunca podría ser tan cruel de ponerle a mi hija un nombre ni remotamente parecido a Emmett. – dije causando que Emmett hiciera un puchero. – se va a llamar Elizabeth como la abuela de Edward.

-¿Así que como la abuela de Edward? – dijo Rose en un tono que no supe bien como interpretar – eso quiere decir que las cosas han mejorado. Me contaron que estuvo ayer contigo en el hospital. ¿Así que como va todo?

-Esto suena a charla de mujeres. Yo mejor me voy. – dijo Emmett

-Entonces… – dijo Rosalie esperando una respuesta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ni creas que te salvaste de responderme, deben ser los refuerzos. - ¿refuerzos? Eso no suena bien.

-Rose. ¡Felicitaciones! – Esa era la voz de la pequeña duende también conocida como Alice, sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas? – dijo entrando en la sala y sentándose a mi lado – ¿y cómo esta mi sobrinita? – pregunto acariciando mi vientre donde Elizabeth estaba pateando.

-Bien Alice, gracias.

-Tu sobrinita ya tiene nombre Alice – dijo Rose sentándose al lado de Alice con el helado y tres cucharas. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, el nombre iba a causar que Alice hiciera preguntas, y si era muy difícil no decirle las cosas a Rosalie, a Alice era prácticamente imposible.

-¡Qué emoción! – dijo dando pequeños brinquitos - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Elizabeth – respondí temiendo la reacción que el nombre iba a causar.

-¡Oh! – Increíble como podía pegar un grito tan agudo – se va a llamar como la abuela. Esme va a estar mas feliz de lo que ya esta cuando se entere. Pero espera – dijo cambiando el tono – Eso quiere decir que las cosas han mejorado con Edward. A ver, cuenta como va todo con el tonto de mi hermano.

-Pues… – dije con un suspiro – No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes Bella? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Pues no se, lo sabría si tu no hubieras interrumpido una importante conversación obligándome a estar aquí en media hora.

-Ups, lo siento – dijo Rose, comiendo helado para no mirarme.

-Perdón, pero me perdí. – dijo Alice.

-Estaba conversando con Edward, en resumidas cuentas me dijo que quería no sólo estar en la vida de Elizabeth sino también en la mía, que quiera que fuéramos una familia y me pinto un hermoso cuadro de un futuro juntos. Me dijo que podía estar segura de que podía confiar en él porque yo era muy importante para él como para decepcionarme. Y justo cuando creo que me iba a decir que me amaba nos interrumpió el celular con la llamada de Rose. Ahora nunca sabré si sí lo iba a decir. – dije con un suspiro.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, parece que se me esta pegando lo inoportuno de Emmett.

-Tranquila Rose. Obviamente no había manera de que lo supieras.

-¿Y? – pregunto Alice.

-¿Y qué?

-No me digas que no paso nada después

-Pues no, me dijo que aprovechara la interrupción y lo pensara, que no le respondiera nada todavía, que lo mínimo que merecía era tiempo.

-Bueno, eso fue muy considerado de su parte – dijo Alice, a lo que Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Y que piensas? – pregunto Rose.

-No lo se. – ¿Qué pienso? – pásame ese helado, creo que lo necesito mas que tu. – dije estirando mi mano para que me pasaran el helado.

-Pues es obvio que Edward esta arrepentido, y ha hecho el esfuerzo – dijo Rose – pero lo importante es que quieres tu.

-¿Lo amas? – pregunto Alice. Directo al punto.

-Pues me preocupo por él, y lo extraño cuando no estoy con él, y quiero que tengamos ese futuro juntos.

-Y sientes mariposas en el estomago cada vez que te llama, y como si una corriente te atravesara cada vez que lo tocas. – dijo Rose, a lo que solo pude asentir.

-Te sientes cómoda hablando con el, y cada vez que lo vez quieres que te abrace y besarlo hasta que les falte el aire. – dijo Alice, y yo asentí de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! – dije asustada por semejante revelación – Lo amo.

* * *

_**Siento muchisimo la demora, pero las cosas en la universidad han estado un poco caoticas, el tiempo ya no alcanza para nada (emoticon jalandose el pelo). Pero tengo esta semana de vacaciones y ya tengo el proximo capitulo adelantado por lo que prometo actualizar pronto.**_

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo XD._**

**_carmonera: parece que pensamos que es demasiado tiempo sin capitulo a la misma vez. jeje_**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

_- ¡Oh! – dije asustada por semejante revelación – Lo amo._

-Te estabas demorando en darte cuenta – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que esperabas? trabaje tan duro para sacarlo de mi corazón y poder continuar con mi vida sin que me doliera la sola mención de su nombre, que amarlo simplemente ya no se veía como una posibilidad.

-Pero lo amas, y tu sabes que el también te ama a ti. – dijo Alice – hasta un ciego podría ver que mi hermano se muere por ti, es mas que obvia la adoración en sus ojos cuando te mira.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto? – pregunto Rosalie

-No se, el ya me dijo que quiere vivir una vida conmigo, y la verdad es que no me suena nada mal la idea.

-Pero… – dijo Alice

-No sé – dije, de repente mis manos eran algo muy interesante – no se si puedo arriesgar mi corazón de nuevo, tengo claro que de otro golpe no me podría recuperar.

-No quiero sonar odiosa, porque se cuanto quieres a tu bebé – dijo Rose – pero también tienes que pensar en Elizabeth, ella merece tener una familia como debe ser, y si ustedes se aman estoy segura que le pueden dar una familia unida, en la que ella pueda compartir su tiempo con ambos padres en vez de tener que dividirlo.

-Claro que pienso en Elizabeth, ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, claro que pienso en mi bebé. Pero es una decisión difícil, amo muchísimo a Edward, lo amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, y no quiero arruinar todo, el es demasiado importante para mi. – no pude evitar derramar una lagrima. Creí que ya había superado lo de las hormonas.

-Tranquila Bella, yo se que vas a tomar la mejor decisión para todos. – dijo Alice dándome un abrazo, al que se unió Rosalie después.

Nos terminamos el helado, pero ahora hablando sobre el bebé de Rosalie. De verdad estaba muy emocionada, Rose siempre ha tenido un latente instinto materno (lo tenía que tener para poder vivir con Emmett que era como un niño chiquito) y ahora por fin iba a poder desarrollarlo. Emmett también iba a ser un gran papá, al menos al bebé nunca le iba a faltar un compañero de juegos.

Después de una tarde y parte de la noche de chicas (que de verdad me hacia bastante falta) volví a casa, estaba muerta, lo único que quería era una cama e ir a dormir, ni siquiera comida, el nivel de azúcar ya estaba lo suficientemente alto, pero no podía dormir, no sin antes hablar con Edward y decirle buenas noches. De verdad que estaba enamorada.

El teléfono sonó mas o menos media hora después de haber llegado.

-Creí que no ibas a estar despierta – me dijo Edward.

-Pero todavía esta temprano.

-Si estuviste toda la tarde con mi Rosalie y con mi hermana debes estar muy cansada. Y además llevaste helado por lo que no querrías comer. Probablemente solo querías llegar y acostarte. Pero de verdad quería darte las buenas noches – ¿y quién no se va a enamorar de él?

-No me quería acostar sin decirte buenas noches. – dije en un susurro.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con Alice?

-Pues la llame a ver si quería pasar la tarde con su hermanito preferido, con el que compartió el útero nueve meses, al que no ve hace un poco mas de dos semanas. Pero me dijo que no, porque te iba a ver a ti – no pude evitar reír ante su tono – ¿qué te dije?, mi familia te prefiere a ti – me lo podía imaginar claramente haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy irresistible, demasiado encantadora y adorable.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar – y claro, mis mejillas alcanzaron un tono de rojo impensable.

-Comienzas mañana en el hospital ¿cierto? – le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, sólo tengo unas pocas consultas, pero tengo que estar disponible para cualquier emergencia.

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, aunque quizás no la necesites.

-¿Cómo que no? Quien quita y se me ha pegado tu torpeza y termino cayéndome por el hueco de un ascensor.

-Ni siquiera yo soy tan torpe. – dije intentando hacerme la ofendida, pero la risa era mas.

-¿Qué te dijera…?

-Bueno, si vas a burlarte de mi, mejor me acuesto, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bella, que tengas hermosos sueños.

-Tu también Edward, que tengas lindos sueños.

Esa semana Edward estuvo realmente ocupado en el hospital, se supone que no iba a estar muy ocupado porque no tenía muchas consultas y solo iba a atender eventuales emergencias. Pues resultaron no ser tan eventuales.

Ningún día pudo salir temprano para que fuéramos a comer gracias a que el corazón de algún paciente que ha consumido demasiada grasa durante su vida escogió ese día para dejar de funcionar ¿Por qué no podían esperar hasta la semana siguiente, que no le tocaba a Edward cubrir las emergencias, para infartarse?

Pero todos los días Edward pudo sacar al menos diez minutos para llamarme y preguntarme sobre mi día. Además el martes, miércoles y viernes, apareció en mi apartamento temprano con el desayuno, solo teníamos el tiempo justo para comer y salir hacia nuestros trabajos, pero era algo que hacia que mi día se viera mucho mejor.

Era sábado, ya solo faltaba un día para poder estar con Edward todo el día sin interrupciones, estaba realmente ansiosa. Después de prepararme sicológicamente toda la semana, y de mucho hablar conmigo misma, me había logrado convencer de que todo iba a salir bien, fue difícil lograr superar mi parte negativa, pero al final decidí hacer caso a mi parte razonable, después de todo ¿por qué no habrían de salir bien las cosas?

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando decidí levantarme, por primera vez en… meses no había llegado o llamado Rosalie o Alice obligándome a levantarme para hacer algo "divertido" (la verdad es que no le encuentro nada de divertido a salir de compras un sábado en la mañana cuando podría estar durmiendo), era raro que no hubieran aparecido, pero no era yo quien iba a quejarme.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, supongo que canté victoria muy rápido.

-¿Esme? – la ultima persona que espere encontrarme cuando abrí la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Que alegría verte! – dijo dándome un abrazo, que le devolví después de que paso el shock inicial.

-A mi también me alegra mucho verte Esme, que agradable sorpresa. Pasa, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. – dije entrando y sentándome en uno de los muebles mientras ella se sentaba en el otro.

-De verdad espero no importunar Bella.

-Para nada, sabes que eres mas que bienvenida. Aunque si es una total sorpresa tu visita.

-Bueno, vine a la ciudad para acompañar a Carlisle que vino a una conferencia, y quería aprovechar para verte. Y ya que mis hijos están demasiado ocupados para venir conmigo – dijo rodando los ojos, ya veo de donde lo saco Edward – decidí venir por mi misma.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Me alegra que lo digas – dijo soltando una risita – estoy pensando seriamente quedarme en la ciudad hasta el nacimiento de mi nieta, es solo un poco mas de dos meses, podríamos decir que serían algo así como unas vacaciones extendidas. Estoy segura que me veras mucho por aquí.

-Pues sería genial que te quedaras. La verdad es que seria agradable tener una figura materna cerca, alguien que sepa lo que esta haciendo, porque yo no tengo idea – dije mirando mis manos

-¡Oh cariño! No te preocupes, ninguna madre sabe lo que esta haciendo – dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome – pero te aseguro que cuando tengas a tu bebe en tus brazos todo va a tomar sentido. Claro que igual van a haber algunas veces en lo que te va a provocar gritar del desespero, pero ten por seguro que voy a estar ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, al igual que Edward, el siempre va a estar ahí.

-Gracias Esme, la verdad es que no lo había pensado antes, pero realmente estoy muy asustada de que resulte siendo una madre terrible.

-La verdad es que yo tenía ese mismo miedo con Edward y Alice, pero lo importante es amarlos con toda tu alma, el resto lo vas aprendiendo, y creo que resultaron bien. Bueno, Edward un poco tonto a veces, pero lo suficientemente noble para reconocer y remediar sus errores.

-Elizabeth – dije después de que nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho.

-¿Cómo?

-La bebé ya tiene nombre, Elizabeth.

-Es un hermoso nombre – sus ojos se empañaron con algunas lagrimas, pero de felicidad. – Ahora ven yo te muestro todo lo que he comprado para Elizabeth.

No había notado todo las bolsas que había traído. Edward no había exagerado cuando dijo que había vaciado todas las tiendas a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Esme se fue después de que almorzamos. Ella decidió que iba a cocinar, y aunque le dije mil veces que no era necesario, no hay manera de llevarle la contraria a Esme. Cuando terminamos de almorzar ya ni me acordaba porque estaba haciéndome la difícil, la comida de Esme es la mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.

Hasta que me desahogué con Esme no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta contarle mis miedos a alguien que pudiera entenderlos. Se supone que quien debería haber estado para mi era Renne, y pensé que eso me haría extrañarla, pero fue todo lo contrario, me hizo darme cuenta de que ella nunca ha sido una verdadera madre. Si ella no quiere estar en mi vida, yo no quiero que esté, ya encontré alguien que esta mas que feliz ocupando ese lugar.

Mientras estuvo en casa me ayudo a organizar algunas de las cosas que había traído en la habitación de Elizabeth, y mientras lo hacíamos me dio algunos buenos tips, cosas que nunca se me habrían ocurrido, cosas que solo se aprenden con la experiencia.

Aunque en resumen toda la visita fue bastante instructiva, fue lo que me dijo al final lo que realmente me dejo pensando.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eras la chica adecuada para Edward. Suficiente carácter como para soportar el suyo y a la vez lo suficientemente noble e inteligente para que aprendieran juntos de sus errores. El destino permitió que se volvieran a encontrar demostrándome que no estaba equivocada. En estos asuntos no vale la pena pelear contra el destino. – Me dio un abrazo y se fue dejándome parada en la puerta sin nada que decir.

En la noche, después de darle la comida a Misifu, me puse a mirar en la nevera que hacer de comida, aunque la verdad es que nada me provocaba, solamente pizza con muchísimo queso, lo único que no había en mi congelador. Cuando estaba cogiendo el teléfono para pedir un domicilio tocaron el timbre.

-Hola – dijo Edward parado en la puerta con una caja de pizza en la mano – pensé que podríamos comer juntos, espero que no te moleste.

-Pizza

-Con pollo, champiñones y extra queso. Aunque debí haberte llamado a preguntarte que querías, no tienes que comértela, podemos pedir algo mas.

-Dame esa pizza – dije arrebatándosela de las manos

-Tranquila, era para ti – dijo riéndose – supongo entonces que hice una buena elección de comida.

-Si, aunque veo que no trajiste nada para ti – dije ocasionando que se riera.

-Claro que si, traje un delicioso helado de fresa – me conocía demasiado bien, eso era una gran desventaja porque se aprovechaba de mis debilidades, entre ellas una de las mas grandes, helado de fresa. – Aunque estoy dispuesto a hacer un canje, la mitad del helado por la mitad de la pizza.

-La mitad de la pizza por tres cuartos del helado.

-¿Y yo como salgo ganando en ese trato?

-No sales ganando, pero dado que yo soy la que llevo el bebé pienso que estoy siendo bastante generosa.

-Tu ganas – dijo rindiéndose ante mis impresionantes habilidades para los negocios… bueno, eso me da risa hasta a mi.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio en la sala, el término quedándose con tres cuartos de la pizza porque yo no podía con mas, pero yo me quede con tres cuartos del helado, termino siendo un trato justo después de todo.

-Ya vengo, voy a botar todo esto y lavar lo que ensuciamos. – dijo Edward recogiendo lo que habíamos ensuciado.

-Déjame yo voy, tu trajiste la comida yo hago la limpieza.

-Está bien, te espero. La verdad es que después de una cirugía de seis horas tu sofá es el mismo cielo.

Organicé un poco la cocina y volví a la sala. Allí estaba Edward dormido en el sofá. Me encantaba verlo dormir, eran pocas las veces que podía verlo sin todas esas barreras que montaba a su alrededor, se veía relajado, tranquilo, libre. Pero por mucho que me gustara verlo dormir, si lo dejaba en ese sofá, en la mañana no iba a ser capaz de estirar el cuello, o la espalda, o las piernas, es mas, dudo que fuera capaz de levantarse.

-Edward – lo llamé suavemente para que se despertara. Abrió los ojos un poco desubicado, pero al momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Parece que me quedé dormido – dijo con una leve sonrisa – quería que hiciéramos algo, hasta alquile una película, pero no parece que pueda aguantar, mejor me voy para mi apartamento y vuelvo mañana. – dijo levantándose lentamente del sofá.

-Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar ir en ese estado hasta tu apartamento, si a duras penas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos. Ven y te acuestas en la cama. – dije tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta mi habitación.

-No es necesario

-Si

-En serio Bella, no es necesario.

-No te hagas rogar, mejor organízate mientras yo voy por cobijas.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que quedarse era la mejor opción porque cuando volví ya se estaba acostando.

-¿Y tu? – preguntó casi dormido cuando lo cobije y vio que no me acosté.

-Ya vengo, solo voy a cambiarme.

En otro momento habría sido tortuoso escoger que pijama usar para dormir al lado de Edward, pero con un vientre de casi siete meses, me parece mas importante la comodidad que la apariencia, aunque teniendo a Alice y Rosalie de amigas, todo lo que había en mi closet era lo suficientemente presentable.

Regrese a la habitación y Edward ya estaba dormido. Aunque al parecer no estaba tan dormido, porque en cuanto me acosté poniendo cuidado de no despertarlo abrió sus brazos para que me acostara entre ellos. Era una oferta demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto – susurró cuando recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazo protectoramente.

-Yo también.

* * *

-Si sigues así vas a despertar a mamá – fue lo primero que escuche al despertarme. Era Edward hablándole a Elizabeth y acariciando mi vientre con una mirada de adoración que casi me hace llorar.

-Vamos Lizzie, por mas que me encante sentirte, mamá necesita su sueño. – dijo hablando en susurros para no despertarme el tampoco.

-Tranquilo, ya me despertó, al parecer piensa que esta es la mejor hora para jugar. – le dije con una sonrisa que el inmediatamente me respondió – O quizás es su manera de decirme que dentro de poco no me va a dejar dormir.

-No lo puedo creer, ya solo falta un poco mas de dos meses. – dijo recostándose de nuevo al lado mío sin dejar acariciar allí donde Elizabeth (aunque creo que de ahora en adelante también le diré Lizzie) pateaba.

-Yo tampoco – le respondí acariciándole su cabello. El pelo de Edward es demasiado suave y acariciable (y sexy), la envidia de cualquier mujer que pasaba horas en la peluquería, y lo logra con sólo un minuto de champú

-¿Qué piensas? – le pregunte después de que estuvimos un rato en uno de esos cómodos silencios que suelen abundar entre nosotros.

-Que nunca imagine que fuera a estar tan feliz a estas alturas. Estoy ansioso, nervioso, aterrorizado de hacer algo mal, pero sobre todo estoy feliz. Nunca pensé que se pudiera amar tanto a una personita que ni siquiera has visto por primera vez. No ha nacido y ya me tiene en su pequeña manito.

Eso ya fue demasiado para mis sensibles hormonas, y no pude evitar llorar. Al principio estuve convencida de que tendría que hacerlo sola, y ahora tengo a mi lado a un maravilloso hombre que adora a su hija por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Dije algo malo? Perdóname no fue mi intención – dijo Edward preocupado cuando me vio llorar y me envolvió en sus brazos como intentando reconfortarme.

-No dijiste nada malo. – Le dije cuando logre hablar – fue el oírte tan emocionado con la llegada de Lizzie. Nos pude ver como una familia feliz y fue la imagen mas bella que puedes llegar a imaginar.

-Te prometo que hare que esa imagen se haga realidad – me dijo separándome un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, y lo que vi en su mirada me hizo darme cuenta de que el siempre estaría ahí – y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Eso espero, porque ya no somos solo nosotros dos. Somos nosotros tres – le dije volviendo a poner su mano en mi vientre – Nuestra pequeña familia – dije con una sonrisa al oír lo bien que sonaba.

En ese momento Misifu se montó a la cama y se sentó en nuestras piernas.

-Bueno, nosotros cuatro. – dijo Edward riéndose.

Esperaba que existieran muchas otras mañanas así, llenas de una sensación de plenitud que pocas cosas podrían superar.

Esme tenía razón, en estas cosas no vale la pena pelear contra el destino.

* * *

Después de estar un largo, muy largo rato en la cama, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, decidimos levantarnos para salir a dar una vuelta.

Edward fue a cambiarse a su casa mientras yo me organizaba. Cuando termine comencé a hacer el desayuno-almuerzo y cuando Edward llegó acababa de terminar.

-Mmm, huele delicioso, te pensaba invitar a desayunar, pero esto esta mucho mejor. – dijo Edward cuando entro a la cocina.

-Ya era hora de que comiéramos acá, te vas a arruinar comprando toda la comida en restaurantes. – le dije mientras servía y el pasaba los platos a la mesa.

-Me gusta hacer cosas por ti, alimentarte es una de ellas, y ya que no puedo cocinar… – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-A mi me gusta cocinar, entonces se te van a tener que ocurrir otras cosas.

-Se me ocurren muchas – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero tu eres demasiado terca para aceptar ninguna de ellas. De verdad espero que Lizzie no se parezca en eso a ti. Por lo demás espero tener una mini-Bella.

-Pues yo preferiría que tuviera tu pelo, y tus ojos.

Después de eso comimos rápidamente, de verdad teníamos hambre, la próxima vez que nos vayamos a quedar tanto tiempo en la cama, será mejor que tengamos algo de comer a la mano.

¿La próxima vez?...

Ya estoy pensando en una próxima vez…

¿Eso es bueno o malo?...

¿Quiero que haya una próxima vez?...

…

…

Si, si quiero. Me encanto la sensación de despertar a su lado, y saber que estaría ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitara (o quisiera). Y la verdad es que no estaría nada mal tener con quien turnarme las levantadas por la noche cuando Lizzie comience a llorar. Ahora el punto es: ¿Cómo decírselo?

-Lo que sea que estés pensando debe ser grave. Casi puedo ver como se mueven los engranes en tu cabeza. – me dijo Edward. Vi que el ya había terminado su desayuno, y por la posición en la que estaba, probablemente hace un buen rato.

-No es grave. – Al menos no creo que lo sea.

-Supongamos que te creo. Ya sabes que si quieres alguien que escuche aquí estoy yo. – Creo que pasare esa propuesta por el momento.

Después de organizar lo que ensuciamos con el desayuno, salimos a caminar un poco. Era un bonito día, algo frio, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un abrigo.

Al poco tiempo de estar caminando llegamos a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y por un largo rato solo estuvimos ahí sentados, con mi cabeza en su hombro, y mis manos entre las suyas, mientras mirábamos a la gente pasar. Al menos yo mirando, Edward parecía bastante concentrado pensando algo.

-Bella – dijo Edward levantándome para poder mirarme – hay algo que quiero decirte, hay algo que necesito decirte…

* * *

_**Se supone que deberia estar estudiando para el parcial de solidos, pero me parecio mas divertido escribir **_**XD **_** Ojala me siga pareciendo divertido despues de que me toque trasnochar jejeje **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **_**=D**__


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**EPOV**

Estas ultimas semanas con Bella han sido de las mas felices de mi vida. Me han ocurrido muchas cosas que no me imaginaba haciendo a corto plazo, pero no las cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Por ejemplo, acompañar a Bella a la ecografía, después de salir de allí estuve sonriendo como tonto mas tiempo del que se consideraría normal, incluso ahora el recuerdo logra traer una sonrisa a mi cara, pero es que es imposible no sonreír al ver a mi hija, una personita tan perfecta que esta creciendo dentro del vientre de su mamá, un pequeño milagro que logramos crear entre los dos.

La noche anterior había querido que hiciéramos algo divertido, había comprado deliciosa comida chatarra y alquilado una película que probablemente la tendría haciendo comentarios sarcásticos mientras durara, pero había tenido un día muy duro en el hospital y me quede dormido en el sofá inmediatamente después de comer. Cuando Bella me despertó intente irme para mi casa, no quería incomodarla, pero ella insistió en que me quedara y la verdad es que cuando vi esa cama ya no me pude seguir resistiendo.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, Bella estaba en mis brazos, me sentí completo, y me di cuenta que así es como quería despertarme por el resto de mis días. En ese momento sentí como Lizzie pateaba, al parecer yo no era el único despierto.

-Si sigues así vas a despertar a mamá – le dije a Lizzie en un susurro para no despertar a Bella poniendo mi mano en el sitio donde estaba pateando.

-Vamos Lizzie, por mas que me encante sentirte, mamá necesita su sueño. – al parecer no me quería hacer caso.

-Tranquilo, ya me despertó, al parecer piensa que esta es la mejor hora para jugar. – me dijo Bella con una hermosa sonrisa que inmediatamente le devolví, mis intentos de evitar que se despertara fueron en vano – O quizás es su manera de decirme que dentro de poco no me va a dejar dormir.

-No lo puedo creer, ya solo falta un poco mas de dos meses. – dije recostándome de nuevo a su lado sin dejar de acariciar allí donde pateaba Lizzie.

-Yo tampoco – me respondió acariciándome el cabello. Si seguía así probablemente lograría que me volviera a dormir.

-¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto después de que estuvimos un rato en silencio

-Que nunca imagine que fuera a estar tan feliz a estas alturas. Estoy ansioso, nervioso, aterrorizado de hacer algo mal, pero sobre todo estoy feliz. Nunca pensé que se pudiera amar tanto a una personita que ni siquiera has visto por primera vez. No ha nacido y ya me tiene en su pequeña manito. – espero que no se vaya a aprovechar de mi debilidad por ella.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Dije algo malo? Perdóname no fue mi intención – le dije cuando vi que se puso a llorar. No se que pude haberle dicho, pero no fue mi intención. Lo ultimo que quiero en esta vida es hacer algo que la haga llorar. La abrace intentando reconfortarla un poco, no soportaba verla llorar.

-No dijiste nada malo. – me dijo cuando se calmo un poco– fue el oírte tan emocionado con la llegada de Lizzie. Nos pude ver como una familia feliz y fue la imagen mas bella que puedes llegar a imaginar.

-Te prometo que hare que esa imagen se haga realidad – le dije completamente en serio – y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Eso espero, porque ya no somos solo nosotros dos. Somos nosotros tres – me dijo cogiendo mi mano y volviéndola a poner en su vientre – Nuestra pequeña familia – era imposible no sonreír ante lo maravilloso que sonaba.

En ese momento Misifu se montó a la cama y se sentó en nuestras piernas.

-Bueno, nosotros cuatro. – dije riéndome.

Después de levantarnos fui a cambiarme a mi apartamento. Cuando volví por Bella con la intención de llevarla a desayunar ella ya había preparado el desayuno. Después de comer el delicioso desayuno, salimos a dar una vuelta, y terminamos en un parque cerca. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas mirando pasar la gente, aunque la verdad es que si me preguntaban que había visto no sabría que responder, estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba esperando? Nuestra relación esta bien, no sé si ella me ame, pero al menos se que me quiere lo suficiente como para intentar que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros. ¿Qué estaba esperando para decirle que la amo? Lo peor que puede pasar es que ella no me ame, algo completamente entendible. Pero al menos ella conocería mis sentimientos y ya seria decisión de ella que hacer con ellos. Mi corazón es de ella y puede hacer lo que quiera con el.

Que mejor momento que el ahora.

-Bella – le dije levantándola un poco para poder mirar su rostro – hay algo que quiero decirte, hay algo que necesito decirte.

-Te amo, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, me es imposible no amarte – Después de eso… silencio. No se que esperaba que me respondiera, no necesariamente un "yo también te amo", pero si esperaba que respondiera algo, lo que fuera, pero en cambio se quedo ahí sentada, sin decir nada, y eso fue peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho.

Me equivoque cuando pensé que no tenia nada que perder, porque su respuesta o falta de ella dolía, y mucho.

Fui un iluso, como esperaba que ella me fuera a amar después de todo lo que le hice. Me comporte como el peor de los idiotas y aunque he intentado remediar mis errores y resarcirla por el daño que cause, es obvio que no es suficiente, ella se merece mas que yo. Intenté ser el mejor de los hombres para ella, y lo intentare toda mi vida, pero no fue suficiente, nunca seré suficiente para alguien tan maravilloso como Bella.

-Edward yo… - dijo Bella después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Pero mira con quien me vengo a encontrar, nada mas y nada menos que Eddie – ugghh, esa molesta voz solo puede pertenecer a una persona, a la ultima que necesitaba que apareciera en ese momento.

-Tanya, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver.

Cuando dije el nombre de Tanya, Bella inmediatamente se tenso. Definitivamente que apareciera Tanya era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

-Supongo que esta es la otra, y la dejaste embarazada, increíble Eddie – no me explico como pude soportar esa molesta vocecita por casi un año – ¿No nos vas a presentar Eddie? ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

Que Tanya le dijera la otra, fue lo ultimo que toleró Bella antes de pararse e irse, no que la culpe por ello.

-Increíble que no me diera cuenta antes de lo ordinaria que eres. No me extrañaría que hasta tu amante te haya dejado – Por la cara que hizo, parece que si la había dejado.

Inmediatamente salí detrás de Bella, que no llevaba mas de media cuadra de ventaja. Tenía que alcanzarla rápido y hacer, por así decirlo, control de daños. Llamaba a Bella diciéndole que me esperara, pero entre mas gritaba mas rápido corría ella. Claro, le da por dejar de ser torpe cuando menos me conviene. Como se las estaba arreglando para correr embarazada iba mas allá de mi comprensión.

Cuando ya casi iba llegando a la calle saliendo del parque ya estaba alcanzándola. Pero Bella se dio cuenta y en su afán de huir de mi empezó a cruzar la calle sin siquiera mirar. En ese momento vi como venia un carro rápidamente y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El conductor le pitó a Bella y ella, probablemente por el susto, se quedo congelada en la mitad de la calle. Corrí mas rápido de lo que nunca había corrido en mi vida intentando llegar a ella antes que el carro. Logre llegar, pero al apartarla del camino lo mas delicadamente posible, no tuve el suficiente tiempo para quitarme yo antes de que el carro llegara.

Entre el momento en que Bella empezó a cruzar esa calle y el fuerte ruido acompañado por un impresionante golpe que me hizo volar algunos metros, no habían pasado mas de dos segundos, dos segundos que me parecieron toda una vida.

Cuando me di cuenta de que el ruido fue el carro golpeándome, mi parte medica sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no dormirme, no moverme. Lo primero era fácil, quien podría dormir con tanto dolor, lo segundo no era tan fácil, tenía que saber si Bella estaba bien. Aunque el dolor tampoco me permitía moverme mucho.

Escuchaba mucho alboroto a mi alrededor, todo parecía un caos. Lo único que me interesaba era saber si Bella estaba bien, pero tanta gente no facilitaba mucho la labor.

-Bella – intente llamarle, pero no me salió mas que un susurro.

-Tranquilo, quédese quieto, ya viene la ambulancia. – me dijo un señor que no conocía

En ese momento llegó Bella a mi lado, aparentemente se veía bien, afortunadamente ya pronto iba a llegar una ambulancia e iban a poder revisar que no le hubiera pasado nada ni a ella ni a Lizzie.

-¿Estas bien Bella? – le pregunte, tenia que asegurarme de que no le hubiera pasado nada, si ella estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

-Si Edward. Nos salvaste.

Intente levantar mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y asegurarme que era real, pero lo único que logré, fue soltar un quejido de dolor, probablemente había uno o dos huesos rotos.

-No te muevas Edward – me dijo Bella que estaba llorando, no debería estar llorando.

De repente no dormirme ya no era tan fácil, sentía como si me estuviera yendo poco a poco, teóricamente sabía que no debía, pero dolía tanto que dormir sonaba demasiado tentador.

-No te duermas Edward, quédate conmigo, la ambulancia no se demora. – me dijo Bella, pero cada vez la escuchaba mas lejos. – prometiste hacer realidad mi imagen de nuestra familia feliz, tienes que cumplirme Edward. No te duermas.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas – logré decir con un último esfuerzo antes de que todo se oscureciera.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

_-Bella – dijo Edward levantándome para poder mirarme – hay algo que quiero decirte…_

-Te amo, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, me es imposible no amarte – ¿Cómo? ¿Me ama? No podía creerlo. Sabía que el me quería bastante, nos quería bastante, por algo había hecho todo lo que había hecho para que lo perdonara, y lo había logrado con creces.

Edward es un gran hombre, que sabe reconocer y remediar sus errores, además de detallista, cariñoso, inteligente, divertido y aun me parece increíble que se haya fijado en alguien tan sencillo como yo. Aunque no soy yo quien lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión, si el me ama y yo lo amo, solo nos falta tener nuestro felices por siempre.

Vi como su mirada iba perdiendo su brillo, como si estuviera triste, decepcionado por algo. Fui ahí cuando caí en cuenta de que yo no había dicho nada. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que yo también lo amaba, pero como cosa rara me había distraído con mis propios pensamientos.

-Edward yo…

-Pero mira con quien me vengo a encontrar, nada mas y nada menos que Eddie – Justo cuando le iba a decir "yo también te amo" llego una mujer con una voz extremadamente molesta y que al parecer no conocía mucho a Edward si no sabía que a el le molestaba sobremanera que le dijeran "Eddie". Su cara se me hacia conocida pero en ese momento no recordaba de donde.

-Tanya, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver – Tanya… Con razón se me hacia conocida, es la ex novia de Edward. La verdad apareció en un momento bastante inoportuno. Sabía que las cosas no terminaron precisamente bien entre ellos, por lo que no me preocupaba que apareciera, pero si me molestaba bastante, ya que por su tono de voz se podía intuir que solo buscaba dañarnos el rato.

-Supongo que esta es la otra, y la dejaste embarazada, increíble Eddie – Sabia que no debía dejarme molestar por ella, que solo estaba dándole gusto, pero me afecto que me llamara así, porque era verdad, en un principio ella era su verdadera novia, yo solo estaba calentando la cama de Edward mientras ella estaba lejos. Las cosas habían cambiado, Edward estaba comprometido completamente conmigo, incluso no hace mas de cinco minutos me había dicho que me amaba, pero con mis sensibles hormonas iba a terminar llorando y no iba a permitir que ella lo viera, por lo que me paré y decidí irme de allí – ¿No nos vas a presentar Eddie? ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? – Fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de salir corriendo.

No llevaba mucho de ventaja antes de escuchar a Edward corriendo detrás de mi. No quería hablar en ese momento con Edward, no es que estuviera enojada con el, no era su culpa lo que hubiera dicho esa mujer, pero tampoco quería que Edward me viera llorar. Sabía que estaba siendo tonta con toda esta situación, que probablemente después me arrepentiría de estar huyendo de Edward así, pero sentía que correr era lo único que podía hacer en el momento.

Cuando ya iba llegando a la calle pude ver que Edward ya casi me alcanzaba, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr mas rápido. A partir de ese momento todo empezó a ocurrir en cámara lenta. Sentí un pito y al voltear instintivamente hacia el ruido vi como un carro venia hacia mi, en vez de correr aun mas rápido, como debería haber sido, me quede congelada, pésimo momento para que mi instinto de supervivencia me abandonara. Cuando ya vi el carro encima, sentí como me arrojaban hacia un lado, después de eso un fuerte ruido y después nada, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera dándole tiempo a mi cerebro de analizar lo que había sucedido.

El carro a punto de atropellarme… alguien apartándome del camino… un golpe. Alguien… Edward, y el golpe era el carro atropellándolo a él en vez de a mi. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, el tiempo recobró su velocidad normal. Yo estaba bien, Edward aun en semejante situación había sido delicado conmigo, por lo que no me había pasado nada ni a mi ni a Lizzie que estaba bastante activa, pero Edward no estaba bien, lo había atropellado un carro a bastante velocidad, obviamente no estaba bien, tenía que estar con el.

Alrededor de Edward habían varias personas, logre abrirme paso y llegar finalmente hasta Edward. La imagen que vi no fue realmente muy alentadora. Tenía una herida en su frente que sangraba mucho, su pierna izquierda estaba doblada en una ángulo bastante extraño y podía ver que le estaba dando bastante dificultad respirar.

-¿Estas bien Bella? – fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando me arrodille a su lado. Tenía que estar sintiendo mucho dolor y lo único que hace es preocuparse por mi.

-Si Edward. Nos salvaste.

-No te muevas Edward – le dije cuando intento levantar su mano soltando un quejido. En ese momento las lágrimas ya caían libremente por mi cara.

Podía ver como poco a poco se iba yendo, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo, pero no era suficiente.

-No te duermas Edward, quédate conmigo, la ambulancia no se demora. – Estaba desesperada, no podía perder a Edward. – Prometiste hacer realidad mi imagen de nuestra familia feliz, tienes que cumplirme Edward. No te duermas

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas – logro decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos, aunque mi sentido común era suficiente como para retirarme un poco para dejarles hacer su trabajo, no hubo poder humano que evitara que me subiera a esa ambulancia con el.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital, los paramédicos no decían nada y yo estaba desesperada. Verlo ahí en esa camilla sin poder hacer nada, me hizo sentir mas impotente de lo que me he llegado a sentir en mi vida.

En el hospital me llevaron hacia otro cuarto, aunque no quería separarme de Edward, también quería asegurarme de que no le hubiera pasado nada a Lizzie con la caída.

Rápidamente llego una doctora, me hizo una ecografía y me dijo que todo se veía bien. Al parecer vio que no estaba en estado de hablar, porque solo me dijo que si sentía algo extraño o algún dolor inmediatamente consultara y me dejo ir. Localice rápidamente la sala en la que se encontraba Edward, pero me tocaba esperar afuera a que alguien saliera y dijera algo.

Mientras esperaba a que alguien se compadeciera de mí y me avisara como se encontraba Edward, me acorde de Esme, imagine como se pondría al saber que Edward estaba en el hospital, y todo por mi culpa.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? – me contesto tan alegre como siempre y yo con la noticia que le iba a dar.

-Esme, es Edward

-¿Qué paso? – por mas que intente controlar mis lagrimas antes de llamarla, no creo que lo haya logrado por el tono de pánico en su voz.

-Lo atropellaron, estamos en el hospital donde trabaja.

-Cariño, tranquilízate, Carlisle y yo ya vamos para allá.

Ya había pasado veinte minutos y nadie me decía nada, el segundero del reloj que había colgado en la pared parecía arrastrarse como si no tuviera un destino. En ese momento llegaron Esme y Carlisle, si Carlisle maneja como Edward no me extrañaría que hubieran estado al otro lado de la ciudad y que ya hubieran llegado.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? ¿te han dicho algo? – me pregunto Esme dándome un abrazo.

-No han dicho nada, parece que lo hicieran a propósito para tenerme aquí sufriendo.

-Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien.

-Ya vengo, voy a ver si logro averiguar algo. – dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué paso cariño?¿Tu estas bien? – pregunto visiblemente preocupada, al menos no estaba llorando como yo.

-Estoy bien. Lo siento tanto Esme, todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera puesto mas cuidado… – era mi culpa que el estuviera ahí luchando por su vida, no tenia porque estar escapando de el, fue una situación tonta, yo fui una tonta, y el paga las consecuencias.

-Estoy segura que no fue tu culpa – dijo abrazándome y dejándome llorar en su hombro.

-Claro que si, el me quito a mi del camino y en cambio fue él el atropellado. – dije como pude a través de mis sollozos.

-El lo hizo por protegerlas, nadie lo obligo a hacerlo, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, fue un accidente.

Estuvimos un rato sentadas ahí en silencio, esperando noticias, la espera es peor que cualquier cosa, te da tiempo de imaginarte los peores escenarios. ¿Y si pasaba lo peor? Yo no podía perder a Edward, simplemente no podía. Lo peor es que ni siquiera pude decirle que lo amo.

Al rato salió Carlisle, parecía preocupado, pero no mortalmente preocupado, por lo que probablemente no estaba tan grave.

-¿Cómo esta Edward? – pregunto Esme poniéndose de pie.

-Todavía esta inconsciente, pero no debe tardar mucho en despertar. Tiene la pierna izquierda y tres costillas fracturadas, se le perforó un pulmon pero lo trataron y va a estar bien. El golpe de la cabeza estaba sangrando mucho pero no fue nada grave. Tranquilas, Edward va a estar bien. – con esto ultimo pude respirar de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo podemos verlo? – tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que de verdad estaba bien.

-En un rato podremos pasar.

-¿Ya has comido algo? – me pregunto Esme.

-No, la verdad es que no creo que pueda en este momento.

-Ya oíste a Carlisle, Edward va a estar bien. Vamos a ir por algo a la cafetería, en tu estado con mayor razón debes comer, ya volvemos. – me dijo Esme.

No hacia dos minutos se había ido, cuando llegaron Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper. Si no estaba Edward, la única persona que podía ofrecerme consuelo era mi hermano. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, fue todo lo que necesite para empezar a llorar otra vez.

-Fue mi culpa Emmett. Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida el no estaría ahí. – dije cuando logre calmarme un poco.

-Tienes esa molesta tendencia a culparte por todo lo malo que ocurre a tu alrededor, así que perdóname si no te creo.

-Claro que si, si yo no hubiera salido corriendo, nada habría pasado.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo Bella? ¿Te hizo algo? – me pregunto Emmett tomando su pose de hermano sobreprotector, pero sin dejar de abrazarme.

-No, Edward no hizo nada… – le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Tanya. Cuando termine no había necesidad de ver su cara para saber que estaba furioso.

-La mato, que no deje que la encuentre porque le arranco cada uno de los pelos de esa horrenda cabellera. – dijo Alice furiosa. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que los demás también se encontraban ahí.

-Este no es el momento Alice – le dijo Jasper tomándola por los hombros para que se calmara un poco.

-Aun sigue sin ser tu culpa Bella, era normal que salieras corriendo. Fue solo un desafortunado accidente. Además ya te dijeron que iba a estar bien, dentro de poco ya todo estará olvidado.

Al momento volvieron Esme y Carlisle con un jugo y un sándwich, pero al primer bocado sentí que iba vomitar, por lo que solo me tome el jugo.

Después de otros cuarenta minutos salió una enfermera y nos dijo que ya podíamos entrar a verlo, pero que solo de a uno. Todos sabían la necesidad que tenia de ver a Edward por lo que dejaron que yo entrara de primera.

Sabía que Edward se iba a poner bien, pero al verlo en esa cama era difícil acordarse de ello. Todavía no había despertado, aunque la enfermera me dijo que no debía tardar. Estaba bastante pálido, tenía la pierna enyesada, una venda en su frente y varios cables conectados. De verdad espero que Emmett tenga razón y en un tiempo podamos olvidarnos de esto.

Me senté en una silla que había al lado de la cama y tomé la mano de Edward intentando no hacerle daño.

-Edward, lo siento tanto. Ya sé que tu también vas a decir que no fue mi culpa, pero así es como me siento. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que habría pasado si… si vez ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Te has convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mi, tu y Lizzie son lo mas importante… nuestra pequeña familia. Te tienes que recuperar, te necesito, te necesitamos. Sé que podemos solucionar cualquier cosa que venga en el camino, podemos con todo mientras estemos juntos, porque yo también te amo, para mi también es imposible no amarte.

En ese momento sentí como Edward apretaba mi mano.

-Por favor dime que lo que escuche no fue una alucinación por las drogas. – dijo Edward en un susurro.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

_-Por favor dime que lo que escuche no fue una alucinación por las drogas. – pidió Edward en un susurro__._

_-_Despertaste – el alivio era evidente en mi voz – estaba tan preocupada

-Repítelo por favor – pidió un poco mas despierto.

**-**Te amo – su mirada inmediatamente se ilumino a pesar del dolor.

-Yo también te amo. – me dijo. Ambos estábamos sonriendo como tontos.

Me acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios, no quería lastimarlo.

-Me siento estafado con ese beso. – dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Eso se puede solucionar.

Esa vez le di un beso de verdad, algo que ambos necesitábamos. Después de el miedo de poder perderlo necesitaba sentirlo cerca (lo mas cerca posible dada la situación)

-Jmmm, parece que el herido no esta tan grave – dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación. Inmediatamente me separe sonrojándome profundamente.

-Hola papá. – saludó Edward, ya completamente despierto.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubieran atropellado.

-Al parecer ese extraño sentido del humor quedo intacto. – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa por ver a su hijo "bien"

-¿Cuál es el inventario? – preguntó Edward

-Te fracturaste la pierna izquierda, y tres costillas. Un pulmón perforado, pero no hubo necesidad de operar, solo hay que vigilar que no aparezca una infección. Y una herida en la frente, pero no hubo contusión. Vas a sobrevivir.

-Tiene que ser así, tengo una promesa que cumplir – dijo Edward esta vez mirándome a mi.

-Bueno, voy a salir para que Esme entre, si no estoy seguro que igual lo va a hacer a escondidas.

No había pasado un minuto desde que salió Carlisle cuando entro Esme.

-No me vuelvas a pegar un susto como este – le dijo Esme a Edward. Se podía ver claramente la cara de alivio que tenia de ver a su hijo despierto.

-Tranquila mamá, esto es algo que no pienso repetir.

-Eso espero Edward – le dijo Esme dándole un beso en la frente.

Esme se quedo un rato en la habitación hasta que entró una enfermera y nos pidió que esperáramos afuera mientras trasladaban a Edward de habitación. Aproveche para ir un momento a la cafetería y comer algo. Ya que estaba mas tranquila mi cuerpo pedía alimento a gritos.

Después de comerme un sándwich fui a la habitación a la que habían trasladado a Edward. Era una habitación mucho mas amplia y cómoda, y las visitas no estaban tan restringidas.

-Volviste muy rápido ¿Segura que si comiste algo? – me dijo Edward cuando entre a la habitación.

-Se supone que el enfermo eres tu. Yo soy la que te tengo que cuidar a ti.

Me senté en una silla a su lado, mirándolo a la cara. Podría quedarme por siempre perdida en su mirada.

-Te amo – le dije. Ya que lo había dicho por primera vez, no me cansaría de repetírselo.

-Y yo a ti.

Cuando me estaba acercando para darle otro beso, entraron Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. No me explico que les hemos hecho para que siempre nos interrumpan.

-Si que te vez mal – dijo Emmett, ganándose un golpe por parte de Rosalie.

-Gracias Emmett, justo lo que quería escuchar. – le respondió Edward intentando no reírse. Me imagino lo que una risa le haría a sus costillas

-Solo queríamos ver como estabas, y como parece que vas a sobrevivir, nosotros nos vamos para que mamá y papá puedan entrar a despedirse antes de que se acabe la hora de visitas. Mañana volvemos a hacerte una visita mas larga. – dijo Alice dándole un delicado abrazo a su hermano y saliendo con Jasper.

Salí detrás de Alice para pedirle que fuera por algunas cosas de Edward y mías, y para pedirle el favor de que cuidara a Misifu. Cuando volví a la habitación Emmett todavía estaba allí adentro.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana – le dijo Emmett en voz baja, creo que la idea era que yo no escuchara. Emmett tenía razón, si no fuera por Edward seria yo la que estaría en esa cama.

Al momento que salieron Emmett y Rose, entraron Carlisle y Esme.

-¿A dónde fue Alice? Quería hablar con ella – preguntó Esme

-Fueron a traer algunas cosas de Edward y a llevar otras a mi apartamento.

-¿A tu apartamento? – preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Pues no se cuando te den de alta, pero no pensabas que te iba a dejar ir sólo para tu apartamento.

-Los analgésicos no son muy buenos para mi cerebro, la verdad es que no había pensado en nada.

-Yo pienso por ti, y necesitas alguien que te ayude, te vas para mi apartamento. A menos que tu no quieras estar conmigo…

-No es eso Bella, es que no quiero ser una molestia.

-Uno no se pone a discutir cuando una bella dama se ofrece a cuidarte – dijo Carlisle que todo el tiempo había estado observándonos con diversión.

-Esta bien – dijo Edward dándose por vencido – gracias Bella.

-Ya se esta acabando el tiempo de visitas, mañana volvemos. Descansa hijo. – dijo Esme dándole un beso a Edward y una abrazo a mi. Carlisle también se despidió y salieron dejándonos solos.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal esta el dolor?

-Soportable

-No seas mentiroso Edward, en tu cara se nota que no es así, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te de algo para el dolor.

-Mejor no, así estoy bien.

-Edward, no seas testarudo, si sientes dolor y se puede remediar, por qué no hacerlo.

-Porque las drogas me van a dormir, no quiero dormir.

-Esa no es suficiente razón, voy a llamar a la enfermera – llamé a la enfermera que le inyecto algo a Edward. – Quédate tranquilo, aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes, aquí voy a estar toda la noche.

-Pero Bella, necesitas descansar, ese sofá no se ve muy cómodo.

-Dormiría mejor en un sofá incomodo cerca de ti, que en una cama cómoda sin saber como estas.

-Gracias – dijo tomando mi mano – la verdad es que yo también quiero que te quedes.

En ese momento la droga que le habían dado para el dolor empezó a hacer efecto y se fue quedando dormido.

Después de un momento llegó Alice con una pequeña maleta.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Alice

-Bien, hace poco le dieron algo para el dolor y se volvió a quedar dormido.

-¿Y como estas tu?

-Bien – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Me alegro mucho de que por fin estén juntos – me dijo Alice

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – cada vez estoy mas convencida de que Alice es medio síquica.

-Sólo lo sé. El amor entre ustedes siempre ha sido palpable, pero hoy era diferente, mas libre.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderlo Alice.

-Pero no sucedió. No te preocupes por lo que no sucedió.

-Esta bien.

-Yo me voy, Jasper me esta esperando en el carro, no creo que nos dejaran entrar un gato al hospital. De verdad estoy muy feliz de que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes Bella. – dijo Alice dándome un abrazo y después de fue.

Después de que me puse la pijama que me trajo Alice, me senté en la cama al lado de Edward que había acabado de despertar (estoy segura que si alguna enfermera entraba me iba a regañar, pero no importaba), y nos pusimos a "ver televisión". La verdad es que estábamos muy ocupados mirándonos el uno al otro como para saber que pasaba en la pantalla. Fue ahí, viendo esa venda en su frente y los gestos de dolor que hacia cada vez que se movía aunque fuera un poco, que todos los eventos del día, el día mas largo de mi vida, empezaron a hacer efecto en mi, y no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas empezaran a caer.

-Oye, no llores, no fue tan grave.

-¡Te atropello un carro! ¡¿Cómo que no fue tan grave?!

-Podría haber sido peor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación, lo que fue una mala idea por la cara de dolor que hizo.

-Tienes cuatro huesos rotos, un hueco en el pulmón y una herida en tu frente tan grande que tu cerebro saldría tranquilamente por ahí. ¿Cómo podría haber sido peor? – dije en parte en broma y en parte enfadada de que el no se preocupara lo suficiente.

-El carro te podría haber golpeado a ti.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

-Edward ¡¿Qué no te puedes quedar acostado? – le dije cuando lo vi intentándose parar, otra vez – ¡¿No me digas que voy a tener que amarrarte a la cama?

-Vaya Bella no conocía esa faceta tuya, pero no digo que no este dispuesto a intentar – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Edward Cullen compórtate! – le dije tirándole un cojín desde el final de la cama para borrarle esa sonrisa. Lo logré, aunque no de la manera que hubiera querido. Con mi puntería el cojín fue a dar directamente en su frente y la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor. – ¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Tranquila – me dijo con un amago de sonrisa, mientras lentamente se volvía a acostar – no es nada. – Obviamente no le creí, si se estaba volviendo a acostar voluntariamente tenía que estar sintiendo bastante dolor.

-De verdad lo siento mucho ¿Quieres otra pastilla para el dolor?

-Por favor – Primero se acuesta sin problema, y ahora acepta una pastilla, la situación era grave. Aunque bueno, lo atropello un carro, claro que la situación era grave.

Cogí una de las pastillas que estaban en la mesita de noche y se la entregue con un vaso de agua. Después de tomárselo volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

-Acuéstate conmigo. – me pidió – la pastilla va a dormirme dentro de poco, y podrás seguir con lo que estabas haciendo.

-¿Y quien dijo que no querría quedarme contigo? – le dije acostándome a su lado.

Me acosté lo mas cerca posible sin ir a lastimarlo. Tal como lo había dicho en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Después de mucha insistencia por su parte lo habían dado de alta el día anterior, cuatro días después del accidente. Dicen que no hay peor paciente que un médico, y en el caso de Edward no podía ser mas cierto, era peor que un niño chiquito, casi imposible lograr que se quedara quieto, aun con todos esos huesos rotos. Creo que en parte eso fue lo que logró que le dieran de alta antes, las enfermeras ya no se lo aguantaban, si el no se comportaba preferían que fuera responsabilidad de otro. En parte también le dieron de alta antes porque las constantes visitas en su cuarto no estaban dejando descansar a los otros pacientes, entre Emmett y Alice pueden hacer suficiente alboroto para levantar un cementerio.

Aun con la insistencia de todos, no lograron que me separara de Edward mas de dos veces durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, todavía estaba demasiado afectada por todo lo sucedido, haber estado tan cerca de perderlo fue mas duro de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Pero aun así, a pesar de el accidente, Edward y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, finalmente haber aclarado nuestros sentimientos nos dio una sensación de libertad que no sabíamos nos hacia falta, era como si finalmente pudiéramos concentrarnos en otras cosas y dejar de estar pendientes de cómo actuábamos entre nosotros, ya simplemente hacíamos lo que nos nacía.

Sin darme cuenta finalmente me quede dormida disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento.

* * *

-Edward, te dijeron que guardaras reposo al menos hasta que tus costillas sanaran.

-Pero Bella… de verdad es importante para mí ir, me perdí muchas y tengo que ponerme al día.

-Reconozco una pelea perdida cuando la veo – dije resignándome – pero donde hagas el menor intento de levantarte de esa silla de ruedas, llamó inmediatamente a Esme. – Esme era la única que lograba hacerlo guardar completo reposo, tiene una mirada llena de autoridad maternal a la que nadie era capaz de desobedecer. Había estado yendo casi todos los días a casa, y no solo impedía que Edward hiciera algo, tampoco me dejaba levantar una mano a mí, aunque no me quejaba demasiado ya que estaba aprovechando el tiempo que me daba para adelantar trabajo desde mi casa y no tener que ir a la oficina.

-Me voy a portar bien – dijo con una cara de inocencia que casi (siendo "casi" la palabra clave) me convence. De verdad esperaba no arrepentirme de haber cedido, sólo lo hice porque se que es importante para él acompañarme a los controles, y para que voy a negarlo, para mí también es importante su compañía.

Llegamos un poco temprano al hospital, tuvimos que esperar quince minutos para que nos hicieran pasar, quince minutos en los que Edward estuvo incómodamente sentado en la silla de ruedas. Dentro de poco sus costillas sanarían y podría usar muletas, pero mientras tanto tendría que hacerse a la idea y quedarse ahí sentado, por mucho que le molestara (que era bastante por su expresión).

La cita no se demoró mucho, todo iba como debía ser, cada vez faltaba menos para que pudiéramos ver a nuestra pequeña Lizzie. Me hicieron una ecografía, no sabía si ver la pantalla o la cara de Edward, el amor que se reflejaba en su mirada era algo que quisiera grabar por siempre en mi memoria.

Salimos del hospital después de pedir la cita para el próximo control, como cada vez se acercaba mas la fecha del parto, lo cual me tenía aterrada, los controles eran mas seguidos. Llegamos a la casa y logre que Edward se acostara sin mucha pelea.

-¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono? Quiero llamar a Esme– me pidió Edward después de que se acomodo.

-Claro, aunque ella quedó en venir mas tarde – dije pasándole el teléfono.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver si puede pasar antes por mi apartamento para que me traiga algunas cosas.

Llevábamos dos semanas prácticamente viviendo juntos, quizás no por las causas adecuadas, pero había sido genial, se sentía completamente natural compartir mi espacio con el. Además íbamos a tener una hija, ¿qué hacíamos todavía viviendo separados?, no tenía ninguna lógica, y aun si la tuviera iba contra lo que me decía mi corazón que estaba bien, de vez en cuando debería hacerle caso a mi corazón.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a los muchachos que traigan todas tus cosas – dije tímidamente después de un momento, me daba terror que el no quisiera lo mismo que yo.

-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si – le respondí, probablemente en ese momento mis mejillas ya habían alcanzado el tono mas alto de rojo posible.

-Nada me gustaría mas, pero no quisiera imponerme. – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Si yo te quiero en mi vida, no hay manera de que te estés imponiendo. – su sonrisa después de eso fue deslumbrante, y el beso que siguió después podía lograr que me olvidara de todo lo que existía a mi alrededor.

-Préstame el teléfono – no había notado que aun lo tenia yo. – Tenemos un trasteo que organizar.

* * *

**_Si, se que no tengo perdon por demorarme tanto para actualizar, pero estaba en final de semestre y no me quedaba tiempo ni para dormir, literalmente, si lograba dormir seis horas me podia dar por bien servida, hubo incluso una semana que lo mas temprano que lograba salir de la universidad era a las 11 pm para levantarme para clase de 6 am al otro dia. Pero bueno, ya se termino, entregue mis proyectos y me fue muy bien XD_**

**_Solo me quedan dos finales por lo que ya podre volver a actualizar al menos dos veces a la semana, aunque a esta historia solo le quedan uno o dos capitulos mas el epilogo =(, pero los invito a que sigan con mi otra historia, y algunos otros proyectos que tengo en espera._**

**_Se que el cap esta corto, pero no queria dejar esperando mas, pero aun asi déjenme sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz XD_**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

-Te lo advertí Edward, te dije que te quedaras quieto – le dije sin poder evitar reírme.

Habíamos tenido que esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder empezar con el trasteo para que todos pudieran ayudar. Aunque la verdad es que solo la mitad del grupo podía hacer algo, ya que Emmett no dejaba que Rose moviera ni un dedo; Emmett, Jasper y Edward no dejaban que yo alzara ni una almohada, y Edward aun debía guardar reposo. Lo que nos tenía en la situación actual: ya que Edward es demasiado terco como para quedarse quieto, menos cuando ve a los demás haciendo algo, tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas, amarrarlo a la silla. Un poco extremo, lo se, pero ya se lo había advertido.

-Quédate quieto, vas a terminar lastimándote. – le dije cuando lo vi intentando luchar contra los amarres.

-Me amarraste a una silla ¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieto? – dijo entre enfadado y divertido. Puede que este frustrado por la situación, y enojado conmigo por haberlo amarrado, pero hasta el puede ver que es chistoso.

-Hasta que colmaste su paciencia – dijo Emmett riéndose cuando entro en la sala y vio la escena, probablemente ya habían terminado con los libros, que era lo que mas tiempo había tomado, Edward tenía casi tantos libros como yo, y eso ya era bastante decir. – Una vez me hizo lo mismo cuando teníamos como ocho años, solo reza para que a ti te quiera mas que a mi y no te pinte el pelo de rosado. – Ya no me acordaba de eso, aunque fue su culpa, el había pintado el pelo de mi muñeca de verde, en ese entonces nadie se metía con mi muñeca.

-No le des ideas Emmett. – dijo Edward mirándome como intentando adivinar se haría algo así o no.

En ese momento ya todos habían vuelto a entrar en la sala y se estaban sentando, ya habían terminado por lo que me parecía seguro soltar a Edward.

-Tranquilo, me gusta demasiado tu pelo como para hacer algo así – dije ayudándolo a levantar y sentándome con él en el sofá que quedaba libre. – Espero que Lizzie saque tu pelo.

-Pues yo quiero una mini-Bella – dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y mirándome con ternura. Cualquier rastro de enojo por mis anteriores acciones completamente olvidado.

-Ya empezaron con su miel – dijo Alice fingiendo hostigamiento – no se que es peor, cuando no sabían como actuar entre ustedes, o ahora que se sienten libres de derramar miel por todos los poros.

-Lo tuyo es envidia Alice. – le dije acercándome un poco mas a Edward.

-Para nada, yo también tengo quien me consienta. – dijo montándose de un brinco en las piernas de Jasper, lo que hizo que todos comenzáramos a reírnos.

Nuestras vidas habían cogido un ritmo desaforado, parecía que no esperaba a que nos habituáramos a una situación antes de que sucediera algo mas, lo que hacia que estos momentos fueran menos de los que deberían. De verdad era importante tomarnos un respiro, lo necesitábamos, si no lo único que íbamos a lograr era dejar que la rutina nos consumiera. Probablemente cuando llegaran los dos bebes que venían en camino iba a ser mas difícil, pero en ese momento me prometí que iba a asegurarme de que sacáramos el tiempo… aunque tuviera que inventarme trasteos.

* * *

-¡¿Ya estas listo Edward? – llego preguntando/gritando Emmett.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que dieron de alta a Edward, y el día anterior finalmente le habían dicho que sus costillas estaban curadas, por lo que ya no tendría que usar silla de ruedas y podría usar las muletas. No sabía quien estaba mas contento por ello, si el por librarse de esa molestia, o yo por no tener que seguir cuidando que no hiciera nada que pudiera lastimarlo. Si Lizzie heredaba la terquedad de su padre iban a ser unos años bastante movidos.

Edward decidió celebrar conmigo yendo a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta para el cuarto de Lizzie (siempre parece que hubiera algo mas para comprar), pero Emmett y Jasper decidieron que tenían que celebrar con algo mas masculino, por lo que se lo iban a llevar a un bar.

-Bella, ¿estas segura? De verdad no me molestaría quedarme. Es mas preferiría quedarme. – me dijo Edward mientras Jasper y Emmett intentaban sacarlo. Prácticamente no nos habíamos separado desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, solo algunas horas en las que tenía que solucionar algún problema en la oficina, o cuando… no se cuando mas. La verdad es que habíamos pasado un mes prácticamente encerrados en nuestra burbuja (a la que de vez en cuando entraban sus padres o nuestros amigos) y pese a las circunstancias había sido un gran mes.

-No me hagas tener que tirarte por el balcón directo al carro de Emmett, ve y diviértete, estoy segura que cuando estés en ese bar vas a ver cuánto extrañabas salir en plan de hombres.

-Pero no te quiero dejar sola, con Rose y Alice ocupadas en la nueva colección y mis padres ocupados en esa gala… ¿Y si pasa algo?

-Para eso llevas tu celular, en el remoto caso de que pase algo te llamo de inmediato. Ahora ve y diviértete. – dije logrando por fin sacarlo.

Edward había estado los últimos meses completamente dedicado a mi, y después el accidente, era justo que se diera algo de tiempo para el.

-Bueno Misifu, parece que somos solo nosotras dos por esta noche. – dije sentándome en el sofá al lado de la gata preparándome para una tranquila noche de películas.

* * *

Cuando iba en la mitad de la segunda pelicula, los problemas remotos decidieron hacer su aparición. Al parecer Lizzie pensó que ese el mejor momento para nacer.

No importa cuantos libros leas, cuantos programas veas, a cuantos cursos asistas, las contracciones siempre son mas dolorosas de lo que te puedan llegar a decir, y al parecer también mas rápidas de lo que me dijeron.

Entre una y otra contracción (lo cual no era el suficiente tiempo a mi parecer) fui por mi celular para llamar a Edward, al parecer tenía razón en querer quedarse, nunca pensé que fuera a arrepentirme tanto por haberlo echado de la casa para que fuera a ese bar.

Finalmente alcance mi celular, pero cuando me devolvía hacia la sala, el sofá se veía demasiado lejano, cada metro parecía multiplicado por cien, mejor me quede sentada en el pasillo contra una pared.

Primero llame a Edward esperando a que contestara en el primer timbrazo, pero me mando al buzón de mensajes de inmediato. Intente con Jasper y Emmett, pero ninguno contestaba. También intente con Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Carlisle, pero al parecer todos se confabularon para no contestarme, y la verdad es que en ese punto dudaba que pudiera llegar al hospital por mi misma, ¡Ni siquiera podía llegar al maldito sofá!

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de la frustración (y de miedo, era muy pronto, aun faltaban tres semanas) cuando sentí un ruido en la puerta.

-¡Bella!¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? – gritó Edward.

-En el pasillo.

Cuando Edward me vio, se arrodillo a mi lado (como pudo con el yeso) y me miraba como intentando averiguar que estaba mal.

-¡Edward! Nunca había estado tan contenta de verte. Al parecer tu hija no quería esperar mas para nacer.

-¿Solo mi hija? – dijo entre preocupado y divertido.

-Mientras este causándome este dolor, es solo tuya, después podremos volver a compartirla.

-Emmett esta en la sala. ¿Puedes pararte o lo llamo para que te cargue hasta el carro?.

-Dame la mano, creo que puedo arreglármelas para pararme.

Con un poco de ayuda de Edward logre pararme, pero cuando finalmente estaba de pie llego otra contracción, lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarme fuerte de Edward. Cuando por fin termino la contracción, sentí como rompía fuente. Al ver todo ese liquido en el piso lo único que pude pensar fue: Una noche tranquila, como no.

* * *

_**Tuve mi ultimo final el sabado, por lo que estoy oficialmente en vacaciones. Para celebrar me fui con algunos amigos de la U a una finca para matar las neuronas que sobrevivieron al semestre, y este capitulo es obra de las que tambien lograron sobrevivir al alcohol del fin de semana (con festivo para acabar de **_**ajustar U.U ).**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Dejenme sus reviews diciendome que les parecio, me hacen muy feliz XD_**

**_Perdon si cometo algun error con el parto y todo lo relacionado, pero mi conocimiento se limita a algunos programas de Discovery Health jejeje_**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**Edward POV**

Bella me había convencido de salir, pero la verdad es que yo prefería quedarme con ella, es verdad que hace como mil años no salia en plan de solo hombres, pero es que no me hacia falta, con Bella me sentía completo.

-¡¿Ya estas listo Edward? – llegó preguntando/gritando Emmett.

-Bella, ¿estas segura? De verdad no me molestaría quedarme. Es mas, preferiría quedarme.

-No me hagas tener que tirarte por el balcón directo al carro de Emmett, ve y diviértete, estoy segura que cuando estés en ese bar vas a ver cuánto extrañabas salir en plan de hombres.

-Pero no te quiero dejar sola, con Rose y Alice ocupadas en la nueva colección y mis padres ocupados en esa gala… ¿Y si pasa algo?

-Para eso llevas tu celular, en el remoto caso de que pase algo te llamo de inmediato. Ahora ve y diviértete.

Había logrado aprender en que ocasiones era inútil pelear con Bella, por lo que resignadamente salí con Jasper y Emmett, igual quien quitaba y cuando ya estuviera afuera pasaba un buen rato.

Decidimos ir a tomar unas cervezas a un bar que quedaba a unos diez minutos de casa, llámenme paranoico, pero algo me decía que no me alejara mucho. Lo reconozco, estaba pasando un buen rato, los comentarios de Emmett pueden lograr que uno no pare de reír en toda la noche.

Cuando llevábamos unas dos horas en el bar, me di cuenta de que el celular se había muerto,¿ y si le pasaba algo a Bella y yo sin saber por quedarme sin batería?

-Emmett, Jasper, tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Pero que paso ahora? ¿Es que no te estas divirtiendo? No seas tan cansón, no va a pasar nada. – me dijo Emmett

-Mi celular se quedo sin batería, como sabría si paso algo.

-Bella no es boba, si pasa algo nos llamaría al de nosotros. – Dijo Emmett sacando su celular. – Si vez, no ha… Mierda.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jasper, aunque ya me lo podía imaginar.

-Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Bella. – Dijo Emmett poniéndose finalmente serio.

-Bueno, y que están esperando. Vámonos, vámonos. – Dije poniéndome de pie e intentando sacarlos a la vez.

-Vayan ustedes, yo pago la cuenta y los alcanzo después – dijo Jasper.

Emmett y yo salimos inmediatamente hacia el apartamento, nunca me había sentido tan frustrado de no poder manejar yo mismo, ni aunque fuera a 200 me hubiera parecido que Emmett estuviera acelerando lo suficiente. Yo sabía que no debería haber salido ese día, debí haber luchado mas para quedarme.

Después de un eterno viaje en ascensor entre corriendo lo mas rápido que me permitía el yeso. Necesitaba ver que Bella estuviera bien.

-¡Bella!¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? – llame cuando vi la película en el televisor, pero que Bella no estaba en el sofá.

-En el pasillo. – me llego una débil voz.

Cuando la vi ahí sentada en el suelo del pasillo me arrodille a su lado como lo permitía ese yeso. Nunca había estado tan asustado, preocupado y ansioso en mi vida.

-¡Edward! Nunca había estado tan contenta de verte. Al parecer tu hija no quería esperar mas para nacer.

-¿Solo mi hija? – dije entre preocupado y divertido, si aun mantenía ese extraño sentido del humor la situación no era tan grave.

-Mientras este causándome este dolor, es solo tuya, después podremos volver a compartirla.

-Emmett esta en la sala. Puedes pararte o lo llamo para que te cargue hasta el carro. – le pregunte, obviamente yo no podría cargarla hasta el carro.

-Dame la mano, creo que puedo arreglármelas para pararme.

Me paré yo primero para poder servirle de apoyo. No sin dificultad logro pararse. En el momento en que estuvo parado llego otra contracción, si así iban a ser todas mi pierna no iba a ser lo único fracturado. Después de la contracción rompió fuente, a este ritmo no íbamos a tardar nada en conocer a Elizabeth.

La ayude a cambiarse rápidamente y mientras yo recogía las cosas que necesitaríamos en el hospital, Emmett la ayudo a llegar al auto.

Si antes pensaba que Emmett no manejaba lo suficientemente rápido, no era en nada en comparación con lo que sentía cuando íbamos camino al hospital. Y es que aunque intentaba parecer fuerte para Bella, por dentro estaba que me moría de los nervios, no todos los días nacía tu hija.

-Tranquila Bella, respira profundo, ya vamos a llegar. – le dije cuando tenía otra contracción.

-Si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, no es a ti a quien le están partiendo las entrañas para poder salir. – me dijo cuando paso la contracción.

-Piensa que todo va a valer la pena al final.

-Mas le vale que sea bonita. – dijo recostándose contra mi, y cerrando los ojos intentando descansar un poco antes de que llegara la otra contracción.

-Es hija tuya, obvio que va a ser bonita. – dije acariciándole su cabello.

-Si dices esas cosas me haces muy difícil poder odiarte por hacerme pasar por esto.

-¿Por qué tan callado Emmett? – le pregunte cuando vi que ya llevaba todo el camino sin decir nada.

-Ese voy a ser yo dentro de poco, dudo que a Rose le parezca muy difícil odiarme.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegamos al hospital. Ingresaron a Bella inmediatamente, pero cuando la doctora la reviso dijo que aunque el trabajo de parto estaba avanzando a un buen ritmo aun le quedaban al menos tres horas mas.

-Duele mucho – me dijo Bella cuando ya estábamos acomodados en la habitación y Emmett salió a llamar a todos para avisarles, probablemente no tendríamos otro momento a solas en un buen rato.

-Me imagino, de verdad que si hubiera alguna forma de evitarte el dolor lo haría. – le dije acariciándole su espalda – lo bueno es que en un momento te pondrán la epidural, vas a ver como te ayuda.

-Nunca pensé que quisiera tanto una inyección. – dijo medio riéndose.

Después de que le colocaron la epidural a Bella pudimos descansar los dos, ella de tanto dolor y yo de tener que ver como lo soportaba sin poder hacer nada diferente a dejar que aplastara los huesos de mi mano, era frustrante no poder hacer nada.

Todos llegaron rápidamente (claro, ahora si contestaban el celular) y se quedaron haciendo visita en la habitación durante un rato, hasta que Esme logro sacarlos para poder darnos algo de privacidad.

-Tengo miedo – me dijo como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

-Todo va a estar bien. – le dije tomando su mano para intentar infundirle valor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó. – Se supone que aun faltan tres semanas, ¿y si algo sale mal?

-No sé como lo sé, pero ya veras que todo va a estar bien.

Finalmente después de las supuestas tres horas que resultaron siendo dos era el momento.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Cuando me dijeron que ya era hora me aterroricé, de repente toda la preparación sicológica no sirvió de nada, no me sentía lista para cuidar un bebé y todos los miedos que tenía en el principio del embarazo volvieron con mas fuerza. La única diferencia es que esta vez Edward estaba a mi lado diciéndome que yo podía hacerlo, que todo iba a estar bien, y que aunque en algunos momentos no supiéramos que hacer íbamos a solucionarlo juntos. También estaba dándome su mano para apretarla como si quisiera romper sus huesos, no sé por qué, pero eso también ayudaba.

Fue realmente mas doloroso de lo que pude imaginar, también mas agotador de lo que imagine. ¿Cómo quieren que tenga energía para seguir pujando después de una hora de hacerlo? No tengo el estado físico para tanto trabajo. Y aunque al final estaba a punto de darme por vencida, cuando escuche el llanto de mi bebe, todo el esfuerzo, todo el dolor, todo el cansancio, valieron la pena.

-Es perfecta – fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando vio a Elizabeth por primera vez, y cuando me la acercaron para poderla ver no pude estar mas de acuerdo. Había salido bonita después de todo.

Después de que el doctor y las enfermeras que estaban hicieran mil cosas a las cuales no puse atención (estaba demasiado cansada para concentrarme en algo que no fuera mi bebé) nos pasaron a una habitación muy amplia e iluminada.

Imaginaba que en el mismo momento en que nos acomodaran en la habitación íbamos a ser atacados por nuestra familia, pero al parecer Edward los había convencido de que nos dieran algo de tiempo a solas, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida, llámenme egoísta pero por al menos un momento quería tener a Elizabeth y Edward solo para mi.

-Muchas gracias – me dijo Edward que estaba acostado a mi lado con Lizzie en sus brazos. – Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por permitirme vivir contigo esto.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, tú también pusiste tu parte. – le dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero. – dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo creo que era la primera vez que dejaba de mirar a Lizzie desde que entramos al cuarto.

-En algún momento te tendrás que perdonar a ti mismo, yo ya te perdone. – dije acariciándole su rostro. – ¿Sabes? Me dije a mi misma mil veces que no habría problema en hacer esto sola, que si mil mujeres lo habían hecho antes, yo también podía. Pero me alegro muchísimo de no haber sido la mil uno, compartir eso contigo, no se… lo hace aún mejor.

-Bella, llevo bastantes días esperando el momento perfecto pero no creo que vaya a existir uno mejor que este. – Dijo acomodando a Lizzie en un solo brazo – Tu y Lizzie son lo mas maravilloso que me pudo haber sucedido, y lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes, pero ahora si quiero hacer las cosas bien. – Diciendo esto sacó algo de su bolsillo. – Bella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Después de que me dijo esto, me dejó en shock, era increíble, no me lo esperaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba esto también era lo que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ellos, adiós fobia al matrimonio, con Edward a mi lado el matrimonio sonaba como la mejor idea. Con esto en mente lo único que pude fue asentir con la cabeza, en ese momento la emoción no me permitía encontrar mi voz. Pero Edward no necesitó palabras, con mi gesto inmediatamente supo que significaba, y en ese momento su sonrisa se volvió aún mas grande de lo que había estado desde el nacimiento de Lizzie.

Con mucho cuidado Edward puso un hermoso anillo en mi dedo, yo no lo podía creer, era imposible haber escogido un mejor anillo, era exactamente lo que yo querría en un anillo, sencillo y elegante.

-Es hermoso Edward. – dije contemplándolo – ¿cierto que si Lizzie? – dije acercándolo a su carita. Su única reacción fue un pequeño bostezo.

-Al parecer aun no le interesan las joyas. – dijo Edward riéndose un poco.

Después de esto nos quedamos en silencio, acostados lo mas cerca posible, simplemente contentos de estar juntos. Pero los sucesos del día/noche finalmente me pasaron factura y en pocos minutos me quede dormida.

* * *

_**Se que despues de tanto tiempo merecen un capitulo mas largo, pero la verdad cualquier cosa que le agregaba parecia sobrar, por lo que decidi mejor dejarlo ahi. **_

_**Ya solo nos queda el epilogo XD**_

_**Mi primera historia casi acabada =)**_

_**Espero que no esten muy ofendidos conmigo por tanto tiempo sin capitulo y me dejen un review diciendome que tal les parecio el capitulo.  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

**EPILOGO**

Respirar profundo, un paso después del otro, no puede ser tan difícil ¿Cierto? Después de recorrer un largo camino hasta acá, terminar de dar los pasos que me lleven desde la puerta de la iglesia hasta el altar no debería ser tan complicado.

-Tranquila Bella, no te dejare caer. – me dijo Emmett que era quien me llevaba al altar. En un principio me sentí mal de no pedirle a Charlie que lo hiciera, pero en realidad Emmett es quien tiene el derecho.

-Nunca me has dejado caer, sé que no vas a empezar ahora. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Bueno, aquí vamos, un 'vivieron felices por siempre' te espera con ansias al final del corredor.

En la iglesia no había muchas personas, solo aquellas realmente importantes para nosotros. En las primera bancas estaba ubicada nuestra familia, y mi hermosa bebe estaba con su abuela Esme comportándose como toda la princesa que era. No podía creer que hubiera crecido tanto en estos seis meses, cada día con ella eran vivencias nuevas, y puedo estar orgullosa de decir que ni Edward ni yo nos hemos perdido ninguna de ellas. Edward estaba completamente atrapado en su pequeña manito, el simplemente se desvivía por ella y Lizzie no se quedaba atrás, era todo una nena de papá, Edward no podía llegar dos segundos tarde del trabajo porque no había quien la calmara hasta que él entrara por la puerta.

-Te vez hermosa – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa deslumbrante en cuanto llegue a su lado en el altar.

No pude contestarle nada, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era perderme en sus ojos sonriendo como boba.

No supe en que momento comenzó la ceremonia, todo parecía irreal y los sonidos a nuestro alrededor parecían demasiado lejanos. Lo único que escuche durante la ceremonia fue los sonidos que hacia Lizzie.

-La pareja ha decidido decir sus propios votos, Edward puedes comenzar. – Fue un milagro que escuchara eso, las palabras de Edward era algo que si no quería perderme.

- Hemos recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí – comenzó Edward – y agradezco cada día haber despertado a tiempo y darme cuenta que tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, el haberte buscado de nuevo ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado, haberte dejado ir habría sido el error mas grande que podría llegar a cometer. Tu y Lizzie son lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, son la razón por la que me levanto cada día y por la cual me acuesto cada noche con una sonrisa en mi cara, y te juro Bella que luchare cada día hasta el final de mi vida para hacerte tan feliz como tu me haces a mi.

Al menos Alice y Rose habían insistido en maquillaje a prueba de agua, no imagino el desastre que habrían ocasionado la gran cantidad de lagrimas que caian por mi rostro.

-Fuiste algo así como mi primer amor, y ahora con total seguridad puedo decir que serás el último. – dije cuando logre coger aire para empezar – En un momento pensé que tendría que seguir sola, me decía a mi misma que podría, que no necesitaba a nadie para continuar con mi vida. Puede que lo hubiera logrado, pero agradezco no tener que haberlo intentado. Tu me complementas de una manera que nunca creí posible, es como si nuestra familia encajara perfectamente y todas las piezas hubieran sido diseñadas para un único lugar, por eso se que tu eres la persona con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida, es imposible que exista otra ficha que encaje perfecto.

Después de los votos la ceremonia continuo y cuando menos lo pensé había terminado. Mientras salíamos de la iglesia con Lizzie en nuestros brazos no pude sino pensar con una sonrisa _aquí vamos con el resto de nuestras vidas._

* * *

_**Mi primera historia (snif-snif) quien lo diria XD**_

_**Ya por fin sali a vacaciones, termine el peor semestre que ustedes se puedan imaginar y ahora tengo un mes y 20 dias para desatrasar las historias **_**=)**__


End file.
